Broken Promise
by Sentinel103
Summary: Graduation is here for Ron and Kim. The invasion is over and the aliens defeated. What happens next? Story 3 of the Once Again series.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: the following story is a work of fiction. The characters from the Kim Possible Show, you know Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable and so on belong to the Disney Corporation and not to myself. If they did, I wouldn't be working in a stinking factory to make a living. I'd like to make money at this, but let's face it I'm not good enough. So stroke my ego and read it. Thanks.**

**I wish to thank CajunBear73 for his tireless efforts in trying to make me appear ****intelligent and at least semi-talented. I really do appreciate his hard work. I'd recommend him as someone else's beta, but I still have dibs with Screaming Phoenix. I want to thank Spectre666 as well, he makes me think hard and makes me defend my stories and how and why I wrote a certain way. When you have to be ready for that, you think it through a lot better, trust me on that. We have enough yes men in the world and he isn't one. Also thanks for the encouragement that other writes have given me and a great thanks to readers that have thought that the works that I have written so far are worth reading. **

**If you have not read JAKT's and Star-Eva's "22 Minutes" spend some time and do it. That team has raised the bar. Congratulations to them and their beta on a job well done. I had to just sit back for a few moments after I finished, my heart was beating that fast.**

**As for this story CaptainKodak observed you have to get through Good Friday before you can get to Easter. And I had to do it some way. So here it is.**

Broken Promise

Chapter 1

_Middleton, Colorado:_

It had happened. He won. He stopped the invaders from tearing his world apart and enslaving, or murdering, everyone everyone who survived the invasion. He had saved _her_. His 'One', the only one that he truly loved. He hesitated for a moment and it nearly cost her, her life. He finally accepted his destiny and in doing so prevented her from becoming a macabre trophy for some alien being. He hated them for trying to take his love away and attempting to murder her.

He finally accepted the power and had became THE hero. The blue aura surrounding him began to fade as he drifted back down to Earth, his home world. He watched his lover look at him with wide eyes like he was some sort of strange being. Those amazing green eyes. The ones that gave him the inspiration for the jewelry that he had purchased for her. She sported his ring on her hand professing her love for him. The gold and emerald band was a small thing, but it's significance was much larger.

Gazing around as he descended he pondered the destruction,_ 'What had the aliens done? What had I done? How many people had been hurt? Killed? Made homeless? Why didn't I act sooner? How many could I have SAVED?', _he thought, '_She's sure to hate me now.' _Shego , Dr. D and his lover couldn't do it themselves. He had to show himself. Like a window shade opening now there was bright light in the room exposing everything. _'People would ask questions. Sensei wouldn't like that.', _he mused.

As he touched down he quietly extended his hand to help her up from the ground where she still lay, not understanding the cruel fate that the monsters had in store for her. She accepted the large hand that pulled her back to her feet. Her expression changed as she pulled herself into him in a crushing hug. The crowd began to form around them. They pushed towards her, their hero, separating the teens. Ron let her go stepping back a few paces as the crowd massed, surrounding Kimberly Anne Possible. They were all trying to express their gratitude to her for their wellbeing.

"Ron come back here, I need you. Please, I'm scared.", Kimberly Anne Possible called out to the man she loved. He stepped back even further as the crowd was still growing in size between them. He waved and smiled. A squad of Global Justice Troopers arrived to restore order. A few of them escorted Kim out from the crowd as she looked to Ron with pleading eyes.

He called out, "I'll wait for you KP. I'm sure you won't be long." True enough, she wasn't long and she reappeared in her torn graduation robe looking for her boyfriend. They quickly hugged and kissed as they made their way back to the ceremony. They met the Possibles on the way back to the stadium.

Ron felt he had to go out with style in his 'never be normal way'. "KP you go ahead, I have one more thing to attend to. I'll see you there. Please go honey. It's gonna be alright, those aliens can't hurt you now.", he told his girl. Kissing him again she turned to leave with her Mom and Dad looking nervously over her shoulder.

"_Well done young master.",_ the voice came to him again, _"You are the true warrior-hero that you were meant to be. You are worthy to be at her side Stoppable-San." _

Without looking around Ron answered, _"Thank you Master Sensei, it was my honor to defend KP. Will my dreams still continue to be true?"_

"_I do not know young Master, but I do not think you're trial is over yet. There is at least one more thing yet to happen. I do not know how you will handle this Stoppable-san. You should leave to attend your graduation before your absence is noticed. I feel they may not wait too much longer. It would be sad for you to have detention on your last day of school. We will talk later.",_ the ninja master ended.

"_Thank you Master. One more thing...",_ but Sensei was already gone.

Ron turned and pushed the ignition button on the rocket pack on his back, quickly gaining speed and altitude as he flew towards the ceremony that was continuing.

Steve Barkin called out, "Kimberly Anne Possible." She came forward to accept her diploma. Barkin continued, "Ron Reiger." He was right behind the teen heroine. "Bonnie Rockwaller." As she came forward Barkin told her she had to go to summer school to make up a class that she blew off. Continuing, "Ronald Stoppable." Suddenly there was an object floating down from above. "Couldn't stay normal for one more minute could you Stoppable.", he asked passing the sheepskin to the new graduate.....

"Thanks Mr. B.", the response.

Soon enough the graduation was over and the class of Middleton High School 2007 was officially released to search for its future.

Kim and Monique was truly enjoying themselves as they tossed their mortar boards into the air and hugged each other in congratulations. Monique asked Kim, "Have you heard girl that Felix and Tara aren't together any more?"

"What? They broke up?", Kim asked her friend as things calmed down a bit. Kim quickly looked around. _'What in the world? Tara's with Josh? What about Felix? He's with Zita? What's going on?', _she mused.

"Well girlfriend, while you and your boyfriend were out for a bit some things changed a little. It looks like Tara has always had a thing for Josh and they just got back together. I guess it was mutual and Zita has always wanted to be close to Felix and vice-versa.", she told Kim.

"But Mo if they can break up so can Ron and me. I so don't want that to happen. I can't let that happen to us. I'd be lost without him.", she told her friend.

"Don't worry Kim, those four said that they would always be friends. Let's be happy for them girl.", Monique announced as Kim's parents came up to her.

"Congratulations Kimmie-cub.", Mr. Possible told his adorable daughter with a hug.

Dr. Anne Possible got in line, she gave a warm hug to Monique while her husband was giving Kim hers. Then they switched.

"Where's Ron?", Anne asked.

Looking around they saw Kim's boyfriend talking with is parents and holding his sister. She decided that she needed some big sister time too.

---

Later after everyone finally drifted off, the Possibles found that their home was heavily damaged by the invaders, as if on purpose. Dean and Barb offered their home until until Anne, James and the kids could get back inside. Luckily, contractors that had been out to the Possible homestead on many tweeb-related occasions and already had the repairs underway. The contractor told them it would be less than three weeks and they would be able to resume living there. They were able to go inside and get bags and clothes to tide them over.

---

From under a fir tree close by, a figure watched and listened. _'He will be too hard to defeat as he is. I must break him first, and then after I kill him I will have my honor back.',_ he plotted silently._ 'It was easy taking his mail. He will never be able to be with her now. It will be easy to separate them now.'_

---

A while later the Possibles' cars were parked in the driveway of Ron's house. He was busy moving the things he needed to out to the tree house where he would assume residence for the time needed. He didn't want to be underfoot and the remote location gave him some freedom and invisibility from prying eyes. It was getting near dinnertime when a soft voice called to him, "Ronnie are you up there?"

"Yeah KP, come on up if ya want.", he responded.

Moments later a auburn haired head appeared at the top of the ladder. "Honey, why did you come out here? Nana, Uncle Slim and Joss are here too.", she asked concerned.

"KP, I wanted to give you guys some privacy. It was either stay up here or with the garden gnome. Not much of a choice if you ask me. I doubt if Nana would like us bunking together. We might keep her awake.", he chuckled as Kim blushed.

"Can I stay out here with you then?", she asked.

"Maybe we shouldn't.", he told her, "Your dad has been pretty forgiving so far. We might not want to shove how far our relationship has gone into his face. At least with Nana and Joss around."

"Nana would understand.", Kim replied.

"But Joss looks at you and me as role models honey. I don't want Slim to be put on a spot either.", he told her.

"Can I at least sneak up here at night if we keep it quiet?", she asked, "I'll let mom know that way she can deflect anything if I disappear."

"OK honey, if it's alright with your mom and dad, but we have to maintain appearances for your family.", he told her.

"Ronnie, hold me.", she ordered softly.

They laid down on the old sofa and snuggled quietly. After a while she asked, "Ronnie, I'm scared. I saw you do something today that I don't understand. You glowed blue and floated, You made all that stuff float too. What's going on? I'm afraid if we get married, it might hurt me or the babies....and it's not the first time I've seen you float in the air and turn blue. I saw it just before the Prom when I came over to your house that night. I just don't understand, and it scares me. I think something this important should be shared with me since I'm your partner in more ways than one.", she confessed.

"KP, I wish that I could tell you, but they made me promise. They told me that the glow won't hurt you or our families and friends.", he replied keeping his voice down.

"But who asked you to promise, and do you trust them?", she asked concerned.

"I don't have much choice honey. They somehow showed me the future once. I have these weird dreams about it. They always seem to come true.", he told his lover.

"What are the dreams about Ron?", Kim asked becoming even more concerned.

"They're about you and me. You know, us, mostly. Sometimes they're right on. I just seem to know.", he finally confessed one of his secrets to her.

"What do they say about _us _Ron? Can you tell me?", she asked again.

"I don't know KP. If I tell you then it might influence how you act. What if it's wrong this time? Then I'm giving you false information. It will seem like I'm lying to you then. God, I don't know what to do. I don't want to lose you honey.", he put his head in his hands and began to weep.

Kim pulled him closer. "Hold me Ron. Don't let me go, things are happening too fast...just...just hold me.", she sniffed.

He did as instructed, he held her. He whispered into her ear, "Everything is going to be fine KP, just relax. Things have always worked out for us. They'll continue to do so honey. No one's going to hurt you, I've got you. just like always."

---

A while later there was a call from the ground. "Kimmie, Ron? Are you kids up there?", Anne Possible's voice sounded.

"Yeah Mom, come on up.", Kim called back.

A minute later her head appeared above the floor as she climbed up the ladder. "You know it's getting a little late guys. Your graduation party that's going to take place at the lake is going to start in a little while. You should get dressed for it. Nana is going to chaperon with a few of the other parents for those kids that are still under eighteen. The twins are going to be there for a while too. We'll pick them up at about ten tonight to keep with the tradition of letting the graduating class stick around as long as they want. So I want you guys to take Nana and the twins there and we'll just come by and pick them up.", she told her daughter.

Kim got up and followed her mother back down the ladder and back inside the house to get ready for the beach party. It would be the last time that she and her classmates would be together. That part was sad, but everyone was looking forward to life after Middleton High School and it's strict rules._ 'At least I'll still have Ron. There's not many girls that can say they've got a guy like him.',_ Kim mused with a smile as the got dressed.

A few minutes later she was ready and walked down the stairs from her boyfriend's room. Mrs. Stoppable was making an early light dinner for those leaving for the party. Soon everyone was at the table. It was just soup, salad and sandwiches. Then Barb appeared with an ice cream pie that Ron had made the day before. Anne looked at the concoction. "Just how do you make that Ronald?", she asked.

"Well Mrs. P. it's pretty easy. Just boil some water and get a large package of Jell-o and mix it up following the instructions. Now instead of using ice to set it, you use a half gallon of vanilla ice cream. Then you pour it in a pie shell. This is strawberry mix, so I sliced up some strawberries too. After it sets in the refrigerator you just layer on a whipped topping and it's done. Like I said it's pretty easy. I thought everybody knew how to do these.", Ron stated.

James piped up, "Well Ronald, I suppose they don't. This is the first time I've ever had this and it's good."

"Thanks Mr. P.", Ron replied.

---

Soon everyone from the Stoppable house that was going to the annual beach/graduation party was in Kim's Sloth and heading to Middleton Lake for the night's activities.

A small band was playing and lots of kids were on the beach dancing in the sand. A ways further down a volley ball net had been set up and some were busy playing. Members of the next Senior Class, the current juniors, had set up food and drinks as was the tradition at MHS over the last ten years. It was a time to get ready for the summer for those that would be back the next year, and a time to remember and say farewell to those that would be leaving soon to start their lives anew. Kim was enjoying herself with all her old classmates. She danced with some of her old boyfriends giving them all hugs and kisses on their cheeks before wishing them a good life.

Beyond Kim Possible, Ron had few friends, really only Felix and Monique. He dated Zita all of twice. Only two others had ever kissed him besides KP. Tara after the Camp Wannaweep/False Cheerleader Competition, and Bonnie from when she had to when she was the Homecoming Queen and he was the King. _'KP still growls about that.', _Ron silently chuckled to himself. Currently Monique, Felix, Kim, Zita and Tara (with Josh at her side) were all playing volleyball. Kim was dominating, as always. Ron just sat and watched the amazing redhead that somehow loved him. _'I wonder how long it will last before it crashes down?',_ he mused worriedly.

Looking around, Ron watched the many things going on, all about him. Mr. Barkin was polishing his new car. Earlier in the day the previous one had been destroyed. Ron watched in amusement and amazement as the replacement vehicle suddenly suffered the same fate as it's predecessor. '_Looks like Mr. B is in for three more years of fun courtesy of the tweebs.',_ he smiled at the now crying Vice-Principal.

Sensing something, he looked around. Nana was coming near. Ron felt that she was heading his way on purpose. She sat down next to the man that was dating her granddaughter. "Ronald do you a few minutes to spare? I would like to talk to you about Kimberly.", she started.

Ron felt a sudden chill but he pushed it out of his mind. "She's my favorite subject Mrs. Possible. Of course I'd love to talk to you about KP.", he told her softly so that few could hear.

"Do you love her Ronald?", she asked.

"With all my heart ma'am. She is more important to me than my life is. Her happiness is what I want.", he told the elder woman.

"Good then Ronald. You have always been there for her. You two are a good match. You have my permission to ask her to wed.", she told the shocked young man.

"I hope it gets there Nana.", he confessed.

"What's wrong Ronald?", she asked in a worried tone.

"I have a bad feeling that it won't work out. I just hope it was something that I ate. It won't go away though.", he told her, "Please don't tell anyone. They'll think that I'm being paranoid and trying to hang onto KP, too hard."

"Don't worry Ronald, Kimberly wants to spend her life with you. She told me so. Anne and Jimmie told me too. It will work out just fine.", looking at her watch she continued, "Oh my, I'd better gather up Jim and Tim. Anne and James will be here shortly to pick us up. Now I know you guys are going to be late tonight. Why don't both of you stay out in that old tree house when you get in? That way you won't wake anyone up." Ron helped Mrs. Possible up and she gave him a hug and a wink

Kim had finished beating everyone else in the volleyball game that they had been playing. She grabbed the tweebs and escorted them to the parking lot as her mother and father were pulling up. Nana gave her granddaughter a tight hug telling her, "You two have fun tonight Kimberly. When you get in, stay the night in the tree house."

"Thanks Nana, I owe ya one.", Kim told her grandmother. With that she released her from the hug and turned to her Ron.

They waved at the family leaving. Kim and Ron went back out on the sand to dance for a while more. Finally, Kim grabbed her boyfriend by the hand and pointed to the Sloth. The took off running towards it. Their classmates were all yelling and applauding before they reached the custom car. Moments later they rose into the sky headed upward as the rocket engines kicked in. They were silhouetted against the moon, where everyone could see them kiss as they flew into the night.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: the following story is a work of fiction. The characters from the Kim Possible Show, you know Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable and so on belong to the Disney Corporation and not to myself. If they did, I wouldn't be working in a stinking factory to make a living. I'd like to make money at this, but let's face it I'm not good enough. So stroke my ego and read it. Thanks.**

**I wish to thank CajunBear73 for his tireless efforts in trying to make me appear intelligent and at least semi-talented. I really do appreciate his hard work. I'd recommend him as someone else's beta, but I still have dibs with Screaming Phoenix. I want to thank Spectre666 as well, he makes me think hard and makes me defend my stories and how and why I wrote a certain way. When you have to be ready for that, you think it through a lot better, trust me on that. We have enough yes men in the world and he isn't one. Also thanks for the encouragement that other writers have given me and a great thanks to readers that have thought that the works that I have written so far are worth reading. **

**If you have not read JAKT's and Star-Eva's "22 Minutes" spend some time and do it. That team has raised the bar. Congratulations to them and their beta on a job well done. I had to just sit back for a few moments after I finished, my heart was beating that fast.**

**As for this story CaptainKodak observed you have to get through Good Friday before you can get to Easter. And I had to do it some way. So here it is.**

Broken Promise

Chapter 2

_Middleton Lake: Middleton, Colorado:_

They were at almost a thousand feet of altitude and nearly a half mile away from their friends and classmates. The Sloth was on autopilot. They turned to each other now they were officially graduated and decided to show everyone what they thought of each other. They brought their lips together in a lingering kiss.

A few watched through field glasses and started whooping and hollering. "They finally did it. The kissed during a school function and Mr. Barkin can't give them detention now.", Monique Jenkins yelled out.

Somehow hearing the commotion Kim turned the Sloth back towards the group on the beach. She could now hear the chant, "More, More." So Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable gave all of them a repeat performance.

Finally, even Steve Barkin began applauding too. He even whistled. _'Finally I can cheer for them.', _he mused smiling.

Tara and her once-again-boyfriend were yelling for the action to continue as well. _'Well I didn't get her attention with it this time, but you never know.',_ someone thought as he pondered his instructions.

After the fly over the heroes disappeared over an low hill into the moon filled summer night.

The didn't go far, just far enough to make sure that no one would bother them. After landing Ron reached into the back seat and pulled out a blanket. He then tilted his seat back as Kim reconfigured the Sloth for ground travel. When she was done she climbed over the console and snuggled in tight to her boyfriend, laying her head on his shoulder. They watched the full moon through the windshield, reveling in it's brilliance and their love for each other. Ron noticed that Kim was napping a bit and pulled the blanket in more around her making sure she was warm.

---

It was very early in the morning when they returned to the tree house. Quietly they climbed inside. Ron had brought the blanket from the car and, with the others already inside, made a nice warm bed on the lumpy old sofa. They were both tired and they just wanted to sleep. It had been a long day, but before Kim put her head down for the night Ron tied her hair back with a scrunchie that she had in the Sloth._ 'This will make it easier for KP to do her hair in the morning. She's too tired to even think of it.',_ he mused.

"Good night KP, I love you.", he told her softly as she put her head down.

"G'night Ronnie. Love you too.", she yawned.

In the morning they rose a little later than the rest of the combined families. Kim made her way down the ladder. At the bottom was a pink mole rat waiting for her with his paws on his hips. Ron stayed inside for a few minutes gathering his things for his upcoming morning shower.

After finishing, Ron entered the kitchen where a teenaged redhead rushed past him to take her turn under the once hot water. "RONALD STOPPABLE", very soon a loud clear voice screeched, "YOU USED UP ALL THE HOT WATER, YOU RAT."

"I was going to tell her to wait for a few minutes.", Ron chuckled.

"Ronald?", James Possible said, "Repeat after me...... Honey, I'm sorry.....Please forgive me...I'll try to never do it again.", continuing he advised the young man, "Remember that phrase and it might just save you a lot of agony over the years if you ever marry my daughter."

They all laughed. Dean added, "That's the first and most important rule on being married, son."

This time the men laughed and the women just glared at them....before laughing as well.

-

In record time the young redhead was seated at the table glaring at her boyfriend. Ron handed her a cup of steaming coffee as a token of his love, and also as a peace offering, so she wouldn't take him out back later and thrash him. Finally, she calmed down when he told that from now on she would have the first shower. Realizing that her hair was a mess Ron went upstairs and got her hair brush. He softly worked out the mats from the night before and the hurried shower. The parents and Joss were astonished at how gentle he was to her.

_'He IS the one for her.',_ James mused over his coffee as he became aware of how much that young man loved his daughter. He looked over at his wife and he could see the happiness in her eyes too. _'I guess I'll be renting a Tux pretty soon.',_ he chuckled to himself.

Finally Barb brought everyone out of their revelries and asked, "So what are everyone's plans for today? Anne and James announced that their family was going to go over to their damaged homestead and see what they could salvage this time.

Ron told them, "I have the Nine AM to Two AM shift at Smarty Mart and should be home by Four in the morning. Then I have to be in at the restaurant at Seven to check-in food deliveries and have to work until closing, so I'll be there until about One AM. Then I have to be back in at Smarty Mart again at nine and repeat the process.", he rambled off the schedule. Ron looked up and noticed that they were all looking at him as if he had grown another head. "What?", he asked.

"That work schedule is just plain nasty.", Kim told him.

"Honey, if I can't get accepted to a school, I'd better get used to working hours like this.", he told her.

"I told you there's something funny there. Let me have Wade dig into it Ronnie?", she pleaded.

"I told ya KP that it's gonna be something that I have to do on my own. I can't have you or Wade solve my problems for me.", he told her.

James asked, "Ronald, you haven't received any scholarships at all?"

"Sir.", Ron answered, "I haven't been accepted anywhere. I thought at least some technical school would have accepted me. I guess Bonnie was right, I am a loser." He got up quickly and left the table not wanting to talk about it anymore.

Ron got ready for his shift at the big-box-anything-you-could-imagine-buying-store that he had always enjoyed being in that was more like a warehouse than a regular store. The shift was indeed a long one. A lot of people came in for repair items that they needed after the failed invasion. _'I guess Mr. Smarty is making a lot of money on this, but I just wish that I had acted faster. Then maybe these people wouldn't need to spend their money this way.',_ he thought knowing in his mind who was to blame for this. By the time he got off his shift and got home Ron Stoppable couldn't sleep at all.

As he drug himself up the ladder to the old play place that Kim's and his parents had built, he knew that he had to do something to keep himself busy for a while. He looked around and called softly to his little friend. "Rufus, talk to me. Is KP or her rents missing anything that they really want or need from the house that they haven't found yet.", he asked.

Moments later the pink rodent scampered up the ladder. "Hi Ron.", he squeaked, "Kim-Kim miss cuddle-toy. She sad."

"OK buddy, let's go rescue Pandaroo then. I gotta have something keep my mind off things.", he grabbed Rufus and started to climb back down.

It was almost Six AM when they found the treasure that Kim needed. Ron held it to his body after checking it out, "Pandaroo, I'll get you fixed up after I get home tonight. Kim will be pleased." He decided to get dressed and make breakfast for the early risers that would be getting up soon.

Soon Dean was up smelling the coffee and waffles that Ron had made. Ron knew his parents were up and had a cup for each of them as they entered. "I'll see you tomorrow.", he said as he walked out the door.

The shift was long and hard. Ron worked his tail off and by the time he was home he was really beat. Anne and James were still up when he got back to the tree house.

James appeared at the top of the ladder quietly while Ron was repairing the stuffed toy that he had given his best friend years ago by the dim light. "Son, that can wait. You've hardly had any sleep in two days. You have to be dead on your feet Ronald.", he told the young man worriedly.

"Sir, I should get used to it. I'm almost finished here.....aww dang.", he said as he pushed the big needle though his hand. Ron looked at it and cursed under his breath.... "Sorry Mr. P. I just got distracted." He bit the thread off and pulled it through the rest of the way without a whimper.... "Anyway KP needs Pandaroo as much as I need her. So I'd better get this done before I go to sleep." A few minutes later the plush toy was done. Ron inspected it in the propane light. "Mr. P could you see that KP gets this in the morning. I have to go in at six instead of nine. Somebody called in sick. I'll be home by Four tomorrow morning.", he asked.

James Possible almost bit his tongue when he saw what just happened. Nodding he took the plush toy and climbed back down.

Ron went to sleep for a couple of hours. He was up and gone before the sun was even up. It was going to be a very long day for him.

---

When Kim got up, the first thing she saw was her Pandaroo. _'How did they find him?',_ she wondered. Kim grabbed him up and took him downstairs with her. As she got in the kitchen she asked, "Who found Pandaroo?"

James spoke up, "Ronald did. He was repairing your toy when I went up to see him last night. He just got done and went to sleep. That boy is tired Kimmie-cub. He was beat when he went to bed."

"Well maybe I'd better go thank him.", Kim announced.

"Then you had better head to Smarty Mart. He had to go in three hours early and work until One or later in the morning again. That boy is going to kill himself Kimmie-cub.", he told her.

"Another long shift daddy? That means that I won't see him today? As Ron would say, that tanks.", she told him, "Maybe I'll go over to the mall and get him something. That and maybe I'll be waiting for him when he gets in."

"Maybe you should make sure he gets a shower first.", Anne advised.

"Yeah, maybe we...ur...I mean Ronnie can get a shower first Mom.", Kim stammered as Joss walked in red eyed.

---

Kim walked in to Club Banana to ask some advice from her friend Monique on what to get Ron as a way of saying thank you. Together they picked out swimming trunks and a matching top for him. Then Monique told her, "Girlfriend, I'm going to be on break in about a half hour, why don't you meet me over at the Bueno Nacho for lunch? I think Tara and Josh are going to be in there too."

"Sure Monique. I'll see you in a bit.", Kim told her friend.

Package in hand Kim walked over to Ron's favorite eatery outside his own kitchen. "Hi K.", Tara called from across the fast food restaurant.

"Hi T, hi Josh. How are you guys doing?", Kim asked.

"Good.", Tara told her.

"Can I get you anything to drink while we're waiting for Monique?", Josh asked his former girlfriend.

Kim smiled as she walked up, "Thanks Josh maybe an iced tea."

"Sure, Tara the same?", he asked his current girlfriend.

The bubbly blond told him, "A diet cola please Josh."

He got up to get the drinks.

As he got back and set down the drinks he pulled out two vials and handed one to Tara, while he took his and opened it, then poured the contents into his drink while Tara did the same with hers.

Kim looked on wondering what they were doing. "What are you guys doing with that stuff that you're pouring into the drinks?", Kim asked worriedly.

Tara responded, "Oh Josh has been taking liquid vitamins for quite a while now. I've been starting to take them too. It's in liquid form and you just pour the contents into a drink and you're done for the day.", she explained.

"But how do you know what's in the liquid?", Kim asked , her teen hero thing sprouting up again.

"Here Kim.", Josh told her as he handed her another vial, "Your mom's a doctor, have her check this out in the lab."

Kim took the vial and put it in her purse. "So why do you guys take the vitamins in this form?", Kim asked.

"Well they're fresh and they don't have all the garbage in them that the big commercial brands do. I found that I have more energy and sleep a lot better when taking them.", Josh told her.

"Doesn't sound like vitamins to me. It sounds like a drug.", Kim replied.

"Just have your mom check it out then, Kim, if you don't believe me.", Josh told her as he an Tara began consuming their 'enhanced' drinks.

Kim watched them and could see no difference in how they acted after consuming the 'vitamins' that he had given them.

In a bit Monique had joined them for a pleasant lunch. They had only been graduated for a couple of days and they wanted to see if any of them felt different. The conversation finally got around to Ron. Monique asked, "Where is that skinny boy? What's he doing on such a great day? He should be out having fun with us."

"He's on this unbelievable work shift at Smarty Mart and the restaurant.", Kim revealed, "He's working at least eighteen hours a day. He says it's for getting ready for life without a college degree. You know I don't understand why he hasn't gotten any acceptance letters. He was in the top half of the class and he was a pretty good football player. We're not talking money either. He just hasn't been accepted anywhere. I know that he sent the applications out. I ended up carrying a couple hundred out to the mailbox myself."

Monique thought for a minute, "You know that is weird. I wonder what happened?"

Josh asked, "Well if Ron can't go anywhere, then where are you going Kim?"

"I want to go with Ron, so where he goes I'm going.", she announced.

"You shouldn't wait for Ron Kim. Who knows where he'll end up. You should just pick your school and let Ron worry about Ron.", he told her.

"I am not leaving my boyfriend out there to fend for himself Josh.", she explained.

Josh pushed the point, "Kim he's a big boy now, quit doing everything for him and make him grow up."

"Do everything for him? Josh do you what he has done for me? For everybody? This whole world owes their lives to him. And now nobody will even accept him to their colleges. I find that pretty unbelievable.", she snapped.

"What do you mean girlfriend?", Monique asked.

"I didn't takedown the aliens, Ron did.", Kim confessed.

"What do you mean takedown girlfriend?", Mo asked again.

"He destroyed all their equipment and killed the two attackers by himself. They had beaten me, Shego and Drakken. Then Ron floats in the air and starts beating on them and throws them up into the sky where the collided with their spaceship.", Kim explained leaving out him floating and glowing blue.

"How?", Tara asked.

"I don't know how.", Kim confided.

"Then that kinda makes him THE hero doesn't it Kim?", Monique asked.

"Yeah I guess it does, but he doesn't even want to talk about it though, he doesn't even want GJ to know.", Kim replied.

"He must feel guilty about murdering those two giants then.", Josh added.

"Josh with what they were going to do to the inhabitants of this world, I think murder is a very strong word to use.", Kim told him sharply.

"Sorry Kim, it's just the way I see it.", he told her.

"Then you should see it different Josh, unless you want to be a slave for some alien somewhere.", Kim finished.

They all got their lunches and let the talk of killing aliens die out as they ate. Soon Kim left and Monique had to get back to work.

Tara waited on them to go before she blasted her boyfriend.

"What is the matter with you? ....You spoiled brat! You call a guy a murderer that saved your life by killing those things. None of us have any idea what they would have done to any of us.", Tara spat at him.

"Tara baby, we don't know if they would have done anything.", he said trying to calm her down.

"That's why you'll never be a hero, Josh. You don't have a spine like Ron does. Sometimes I just don't understand you at all. Look at everything he did with Kim and he didn't even take any credit for it.", she told him, "You don't understand anything, that's why Kim and Ron should be together. They understand, care and protect each other. The love part is just icing on the cake for them."

---

Kim returned to the Stoppable home a little later. Her family was just getting back from their damaged home.

James told her, "Well Kimmie it looks like we'll be back inside the house in a couple of weeks. Right now I'm going to head into the space center for a bit and your mom is going to the hospital to check on some things too."

"Mom, if you don't mind would you check out what the contents are in this vial. Josh and Tara say that it's vitamins, but I want to make sure. I don't want Josh drugging Tara. I don't think he'd do it, but we've seen guys giving girls drugs before.", Kim asked.

"Sure Kimmie, I'll have the lab run some tests, they should have an answer by tomorrow.", she told her daughter.

---

Later that night or was it early morning Ron stumbled into his home and took a quick shower. No one was up since it was after Two in the morning. He walked outside after drying off and dressed in another set of clothes that he had in the basement. Then he climbed the ladder to his humble abode. As his eyes became adjusted to the dark, he noticed a small figure curled up on the old sofa. He could see her. _'What is she doing up here? She could mess up her back on this old piece of junk.' _He climbed the rest of the way in and softly touched her shoulder, "KP what are you doing up here? You should be in bed honey.", he told her softly.

Kim stirred rubbing her eyes, she gave him a half smile and stood up.

"KP where did you get that?", Ron asked.

"Huh, oh that? Your mom let me have it to sleep in Ronnie. I think I look better in your old hockey jerseys than you do.", she told him with a giggle.

In the dim light Ron had to agree, she did look a LOT better than he ever did.

"Come on Ronnie let's go to sleep. I always sleep better with your arms around me.", she invited.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: the following story is a work of fiction. The characters from the Kim Possible Show, you know Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable and so on belong to the Disney Corporation and not to myself. If they did, I wouldn't be working in a stinking factory to make a living. I'd like to make money at this, but let's face it I'm not good enough. So stroke my ego and read it. Thanks.**

**I wish to thank CajunBear73 for his tireless efforts in trying to make me appear intelligent and at least semi-talented. I really do appreciate his hard work. I'd recommend him as someone else's beta, but I still have dibs with Screaming Phoenix. I want to thank Spectre666 as well, he makes me think hard and makes me defend my stories and how and why I wrote a certain way. When you have to be ready for that, you think it through a lot better, trust me on that. We have enough yes men in the world and he isn't one. Also thanks for the encouragement that other writers have given me and a great thanks to readers that have thought that the works that I have written so far are worth reading. **

**Thanks to CajunBear, Daccu65, Screaming Phoenix and Waveform for the reviews. I really appreciate them.**

**As for this story CaptainKodak observed you have to get through Good Friday before you can get to Easter. And I had to do it some way. So here it is.**

Broken Promise

Chapter 3

Kim giggled and tried to swat her boyfriend's hands away. "Ronnie do you have a foot fetish?", she asked trying to sound harsh but utterly failing in the attempt.

"I have a Kimberly Possible fetish, if you must know," he replied.

After waking up he had given her a body massage, paying extra attention to her small feet. She had almost clawed her way out of the couch when he began sucking on her toes. The truth be told she was extremely happy about the little make out session that had ended a little earlier. She had taken off the jersey and revealed that she had a sports bra and panties on before he had started the rub down. And now she was completely relaxed. She had to work a shift at Club Banana and she knew he had his shift at the restaurant. At least he would be home by Two AM unless something else happened_. 'It's a good thing the villains are staying low,', _she mused.

---

Later that night she met him again in the tree house. "Honey, Nana is going back to the retirement community in a couple of days and Slim and Joss are heading back to Montana. So, we'll be able to cuddle at night again," she told her boyfriend.

"KP you I think our 'rents know what we've been doing up here and for the most part they're OK with it. But I don't want to throw it in your dad's face. He still thinks of you as four years old sometimes. So, I'm going to stay up here for a while longer, that way we can at least keep up appearances," he told his lover.

Kim Possible grudgingly agreed. She gave him a long and lingering kiss to give him something to think about She had a shift at Club Banana and she knew that he had to work at the restaurant. She had Ron's mom call the eatery and made sure that he would be off in afternoon so that they could all go out to dinner while Kim's relatives were in town.

After Kim got off her shift she went home to clean up, knowing that Ron wanted her to shower first from now on. Almost evening, Ron returned. She could tell he was beat. She already had his stuff laid out for the evening. She met him at the door, "Shower, now," Kim commanded. After a relaxing warm shower he returned and headed out to the tree house to change into the clothes Kim picked for him.

That night was fun, they talked and kidded each other. Joss made some comments that had Kim and Ron blushing. Slim wondered where his daughter learned those words._ 'Ah guess I'd bettah have another talk with the boys at the ranch.', _he mused. When it was over Ron hit the rack and was closing his eyes, when a small robed figure climbed the ladder.

Kim climbed onto the sofa with Ron again. He pulled her into a massive hug and gave her a warm kiss. "What am I going to do with you KP?", he asked.

"I'm not sure Ron, but I hope it's fun,", she replied with a giggle.

"Gah!", Kim cried out later, "You and your foot fetish. I wonder what people would think if they knew?"

"I told you before KP that I have a Kim Possible fetish. I'm satisfied with any part of you.", he confessed again softly, as he slid in to kiss her on the lips.

Later he looked over her, the moon shone on her bare shoulder. It was a little chilly so he pulled the blanket up tighter around her and snuggled closer to her back. She seemed to purr with the contact. _'My God she's beautiful.', _he smiled. Ron rolled on his back and Kim nestled into his side with her head on his shoulder. Kim's hand rubbed his chest softly.

"I love you Ron Stoppable," she told him, "I really do want to spend my life with you."

In the morning Ron was up again early, today he had only an eight-hour shift and another eight hours at the restaurant when it was over.

Kim was getting ready for her shift at Club Banana when she saw he mom. "Kimmie it looks like what was in that vial that you gave me was indeed vitamins. Very high quality vitamins. I doubt that Tara would be hurt by those. They don't replace good food, they just add a lot into how well everything is digested. I'd explain it, but I don't want to 'gross' you out.", her mother told her.

"So it's safe to take them Mom?", she asked.

"Yes dear they are safe as long as you don't take too much of them. And remember that they don't replace good food.", her mom advised.

---

Kim headed in to Club Banana to work her early shift. She and Monique stocked the shelves and talked, it was almost like being paid to gab. They talked about their boyfriends and school.

"Mo, how are things going with Brick, you two make a real nice looking couple." she told her friend.

"I don't think it's going to last as long as you and your boyfriend.", Monique told Kim.

"What's the matter Mo?", Kim asked.

"Well in about a month and a half I'll be leaving for North Carolina. Brick will stay where he's at. He's so nice to look at along with all that 'other' stuff, it's been pretty good. We both know it's going to end. It won't be fun girlfriend, but we're both realists.", Monique confessed to her best friend.

"I'm...I'm so sorry Mo. Are you sure? I don't know what I'd do if Ron and me broke up. It would be the biggest nightmare ever.", Kim gasped giving her friend a hug.

They worked together until the fashion store opened up. At lunch Kim had to take her lunch early so that they could cover each other.

Walking a little ways down the mall Kim went into Bueno Nacho for a salad. She spotted Tara and Josh sitting together again. Kim got her order and joined them.

She noticed that Tara and Josh both poured the liquid into their drinks from vials like the one that Josh had given her a couple days earlier.

"Well what did you mom have to say about our vitamins Kim?", Josh asked.

"Mom said that they were very good vitamins Josh.", she admitted.

"Want some?", Josh asked.

"Sure. As long as they're safe, why not.", she replied.

Josh handed her a vial and Kim poured the contents into her drink and began to sip it.

Kim returned to work and relieved Monique. She kept her mind on how she was feeling just in case. When she went home for the night she had her mother draw a blood sample to make sure it was normal.

---

Kim was worried about her boyfriend. She knew they still had some issues and that they needed to talk them out. She wanted to discuss why he turned blue and felt that she had given him enough time to talk about it.

She had already talked to Ron's parents. She made them aware that she needed some time with him alone, just doing things. With Kim watching, Mrs. Stoppable called Smarty Mart and told them that they expected Ron home for a few days to babysit Hanna while she and her husband were out of town. She then called the restaurant and had the same conversation. "See Kimberly, all you have to do is know how to talk to people. Ron now has a few days off. Oh my, I just remembered my business trip was cancelled.", Barb said with a laugh.

When Ron got home late that night, he stumbled inside to grab a shower. After he climbed in he suddenly noticed through his exhausted mind that someone was washing his back. Turning around he realized his girlfriend was now washing his chest and she was dressed in almost as much clothing as he was._ 'I am wearing my watch.', _he mused, noticing that she wasn't. He returned the favor and they got out and dried off. Putting on robes, Kim pulled him into his room. "Tonight Ronald Stoppable you are going to sleep in a real bed for a change. So get into bed....now.", Kim ordered as she pushed him towards the inviting mattress.

"But KP.", he tried to protest, "You're Mom and Dad...."

"Shut up and get in.", she ordered again.

"But our pajamas.", he protested.

"You weren't worried about them last night...In.", she told him holding back the covers.

Ron did as ordered and quietly slid under the covers as his lover slid in beside him. "Go to sleep honey. You've got a few days off. Now let's get some sleep.", she told him.

"Thanks KP, I love you.", he told her.

A few hours later Kim woke. She had rolled away from Ron earlier and felt there was something bothering him. She could feel him gasping and shaking in his sleep. She rolled over to face her man. He was obviously having a nightmare. She touched him softly, "It's alright honey. I'm here with you. I'll always be here for you.". She pulled him into a hug. After a little while he calmed down. _'How many times has that happened to him. Nobody knows, I wonder if Ron even knows?',_ she thought,_ 'Well tomorrow we're going to have a talk. Maybe we'll get some things straight.'_

The rest of the night passed quietly after the bad dream ran its course.

In the morning Ron woke up to a pair of green eyes staring at him. "Morning honey.", he told her.

"Morning Ronnie, how did you sleep?", she asked

"Pretty good KP, I had a funny dream though.", he told her.

"It was a full blown nightmare Ron. Are you OK?", she asked.

"I've been having them once in a while since I was stuck on that mountain. I'm not sure why.", he told her.

"Can you remember it Ron?", she asked him.

"Well kinda, but it's not important anyway.", he replied.

"Can you tell me?", she asked.

"KP it's not that important.", he insisted.

"If it wasn't you wouldn't be having the nightmare Ronnie.", she explained. "Please tell me?', she pleaded.

"KP it's not that import.....don't tell me puppy dog pout?", he asked. Looking up he uttered."GAH! OK I'll talk."

"OK, so spill.", she told him.

"I keep having a nightmare about you finding another guy.", he told her.

"Ron that is sooo dumb, why would I go and do that?", she asked.

"I don't know honey.", he moaned.

"OK...OK Ron. You know that I'm going to be with you. Is that clear?", she asked again.

"Yeah KP. I must be a real loser thinking that anyone could ever make you change your mind.", he told her.

"YOU are NOT a LOSER Ronald! Remember that. Now there's something else we need to discuss, but I want to do it in private because I'm not sure how to ask it. How about let's get some Hanna cuddle time and then go to the lake for a picnic later.", she asked.

"Sure KP, anything you want.", he told her.

"I'll take you up on that later.', she told him vaulting out of the bed. "Dibs on the shower.", she called with a laugh.

Ron chuckled to himself, _'What have I gotten myself into?' _Quickly he dressed and went in search of the pint sized dynamo.

Finishing, Kim went to look for her boyfriend. She found Ron feeding his little sister her breakfast. It looked like Ron was wearing as much of her food as he had gotten her to eat. _'What I would pay for a camera right now.', _she thought. Suddenly there was a flash. Mrs. Stoppable had already thought the same thing and knew where to find the device. Kim turned and looked with a smile. Barbara returned the smile with a wink.

Finally Ron finished up and was trying to clean the baby that was bent on her own version of causing mayhem. Kim decided to take over. "Come here Hanna, let your big sister play with you, Ron....ewww go get cleaned up.", she announced.

Ron did as obeyed.

"Mrs. S?", Kim asked while holding the baby.

"Yes dear.", was the reply.

"You know Ron's been having nightmares?", Kim told the older woman.

"Yes dear, we know. He's been having them off and on for over a year. If it was causing any obvious problems we'd seek help. We offered to help and Ronnie turned us down. In some ways he's a very private person.", she told the redhead.

"Well he had another one last night. I sorta calmed him down.", Kim told her

"Thank you Kimberly, don't worry all the parents know and approve about...well you know, even your father. Anne got him to finally ditch the black hole threats. NOW that did bother Ron.", they both burst out laughing.

"So what are you two doing today?", Barb asked.

"Well I think Ron needs a little lake time and a chance to see me in my new bikini. I don't know if it will affect the nightmares, but it sure couldn't hurt.", she confessed.

"OK do you want me to pack a lunch for you?", Mrs. Stoppable asked.

"Thanks Mrs. S, but I think I'll have Ron do it while I help.", she told the older woman noticing the sudden fear in her eyes, "I'll just pack the things away in the basket while Ronnie prepares them.", she clarified.

"Sorry Kimberly I just....well you know.", she said.

"I understand, my reputation in the kitchen is pretty well known all the way around Middleton.", Kim replied.

---

They drove out to the lake in Ron's car. It was a nice warm day, Kim Possible knew something was going on with Ron and wanted to find out what it was before it had a chance to ruin their relationship. Kim had learned firsthand the consequences of lying and applied them to keeping secrets as well. The only ones she kept from Ron were ones dealing with Global Justice.

They had made her promise not to tell some things she knew to anyone else. Ron never pried into that information. The problem was that Kim was pretty sure that Ron had no need to keep anything from her.

Kim carried the blanket from the car while Ron carried lunch and the rest of their things. Kim found the place she wanted and set the blanket and rolled it out. _'Hmmmm, just big enough for us to sunbathe for awhile together. Now let's see how he likes my new suit.',_ she mused with an evil smile. Taking her time she wanted to gauge his interest. Looking down after a couple of minutes she was satisfied that she had his attention. "You like Ronnie?". Kim asked coyly.

For a minute all he could do was nod. Finally he shook his head. "KP are you sure that is _legal_? I mean you can rent yourself out to check to see if a guy's heart is bad. They won't have to used stress tests on us men anymore. Just have you show up in _that_, but then they'd better have a Code Blue cart on hand.", he told her.

"So you like?", she asked again, "I mean you've seen me in less."

"But not by much and not in public.", Ron told her truthfully.

"OK then lover rub some of that sun block on me so that I won't burn too bad.", Kim commanded.

"Yes Ma'am, as you wish Kimila.", he answered with a quick salute.

And he did as instructed first warming the lotion in his over large paws. "Don't you dare put that on col......ahhhhh.", she moaned as he worked the lotion into her back and shoulders. He pulled her hair aside and made sure her neck was covered then worked his way down her legs. Ron Stoppable took his time and worked the sun block in very well while massaging her muscles underneath. After he was finished he covered himself as best he could since his girlfriend was now napping. Looking down at the prone form he decided to go back and get a beach umbrella. He returned setting it up to go them a little relief from the sun that was almost over head._ 'I want to hold her tonight. If she gets burned it won't be possible.', _he smiled and as he laid back down next to her.

Later she was awake and wanted some water time. "Come on Ronnie, I'll race ya to the water.", she challenged.

She beat him there, but it was mostly because he had been asleep when she decided to swim. They spent a couple of hours in the water playing like kids sometimes, playing like adults others. Ron was finally getting hungry.

"KP, how about getting out and eating, Honey. It's a bit late and your lips are blue, it's a wonder you're not shivering.", he told her.

Getting back Ron dried off his girlfriend. Kim offered to do the same for him, but he declined saying that he wasn't cold from the swim. He made her sit down and put the food out.

Later after they were done and many of the other beachgoers had left, Kim knew that the time was right to have their talk.

"Honey?", Kim began, "There's something that's been bothering you. And I think that it bothers me too. I think it's time to talk about it."

"KP what do you mean, are you gonna break up with me?", Ron asked worriedly.

"No Ronnie, it's not like that. You've been having nightmares about me leaving you right?", she asked.

"Yeah KP, I guess that's my biggest fear.", he told her.

"Well I'm not. How many times do I have to tell you that I wanna be Mrs. Ronald Stoppable. You gave me the promise ring, we made a promise to each other. I plan to keep mine as long as I'm alive. I don't know what more I can do other than marry you this minute Ronnie. If I did our 'rents would freak. I mean they may be OK with us playing around, but I think they would like for us to be a little older and maybe finish college before we tie the knot.", she explained.

"I know KP. I know you love me as much as I love you and we're gonna be together and all. It's just a feeling that I can't throw off.", Ron told her.

"That was one thing Ron. There's another. I know what you did to Warmonga and her significant other. I saw you turn blue and float. How did you learn to do that? I covered it up with Dr. Director, but eventually she'll find out. Is it going to hurt our babies or me? Will it hurt Mom and Dad or the tweebs? How about Hanna and your 'rents? What about Rufus?", she added, watching Ron flinch at the mention of the mole rat.

Ron hung his head. "I can't tell you KP about the glow, I'm sorry you saw that. What I can tell you is that somehow what causes the glow has been around me for years. If it was going to cause trouble I think it would have by now. All it means is that I'm maturing and am better able at doing certain things. I made promises just like some of those you made to Global Justice that you can't tell me about. You know the ones about how Dementor always goes after the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer. And how we always find out for the most part about what Shego and Dr. D had been up too. Also, I made promises. If I broke those many people could be hurt even your family. I'm sorry KP, I'll ask to be released from my promise Honey, but if they say no there's not a lot I can do.", he told her.

"OK honey, find out from whomever you made your promises to. I would like to know before we exchange bands. Please don't make me wait until I'm an old maid.", she asked.

"I will Honey. I'll try tonight, but I can't do it with you. You're a distracting kind of girl.", he smirked.

---

He looked at the phone numbers that he needed to call. Josh quickly dailed the first one. "Coach Anderson, this is Ronald Stoppable.... Thank you sir. I have the offer and everything, but I have to be truthful to you. My main purpose is to be Kim Possible's sidekick. If a mission comes up, even if it's the most important game of the year, I would still have to take the mission instead of the game...Yes sir that's how important her safety is to me. Yes sir, I understand thanks for the offer anyway." _'Gee I guess Stoppable was good at something after all.', _he thought as he began dialing the next number.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: the following story is a work of fiction. The characters from the Kim Possible Show, you know Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable and so on belong to the Disney Corporation and not to myself. If they did, I wouldn't be working in a stinking factory to make a living. I'd like to make money at this, but let's face it I'm not good enough. So stroke my ego and read it. Thanks.**

**I wish to thank CajunBear73 for his tireless efforts in trying to make me appear intelligent and at least semi-talented. I really do appreciate his hard work. I'd recommend him as someone else's beta, but I still have dibs with Screaming Phoenix. I want to thank Spectre666 as well, he makes me think hard and makes me defend my stories and how and why I wrote a certain way. When you have to be ready for that, you think it through a lot better, trust me on that. We have enough yes men in the world and he isn't one. Also thanks for the encouragement that other writers have given me and a great thanks to readers that have thought that the works that I have written so far are worth reading. **

**Again thanks CB73, Screaming Phoenix and Wave Form for reviewing this. And Rob, you think it's hard reading this try writting it.**

**As for this story CaptainKodak observed you have to get through Good Friday before you can get to Easter. And I had to do it some way. So here it is.**

Broken Promise

Chapter 4

_Stoppable home: Middleton, Colorado:_

Ron sat alone in the tree house. Kim wasn't really happy about him asking permission, but she knew just how serious he took his promises. He calmed himself and concentrated. As he went deeper into his exercise a very light blue glow began to surround him. _"Master I need your guidance, please help me.",_ he called in his mind. There was nothing. He called again, _"Master Sensei, I need your experience to help me."_ Again there was nothing.

---

_Yamanouchi, Japan:_

The old ninja master sat in meditation with other trusted members; a very senior and conservative friend was causing him grief. "What should we tell the Chosen One?", he asked his advisers.

Maku-san stated, "We tell him nothing at this time. He is too young to learn the truths. He asks to tell his woman. He must travel this road alone."

Sensei replied, "Trusted friend, Americans are not like we are. We serve the purpose, the common good. They do not think that way. They feel that they need to know the reasons for their sacrifice."

"I still say that _she_ must make her choices without any foreknowledge of what may happen. That is the only way for the final test of the Chosen One.", Maku-san retorted.

"My friend, we may set ourselves up for failure. If Stoppable-san loses her, I am not sure what he will do. I am not confident that he WILL return to Yamanouchi to finish his training, he may feel as though we betrayed him. If that happens all may fail and many lives will be at risk.", Sensei stated.

"We still have the Han. That will make the difference.", Maku-san observed.

"The child is still many years from achieving her potential. I again say we must let Stoppable-san give Possible-san some of our secrets.", Sensei growled.

"They are both too young. She has close ties to Global Justice. She may release the information to gain advantage in that agency.", was the reply.

"I do not agree with your stance Maku-san. I have met this young woman. In my opinion she is very trustworthy. She has been given government secrets and she has not disclosed them not even to her partner.", Sensei forced.

"I forbid you to allow the Chosen One to reveal any secrets to this woman at this time Master Sensei. It is not appropriate!", Maku-san snapped.

"Hai my brother, I feel this action will not serve us in a positive manner. It may even set us back years.", Sensei replied.

"We will live with it. I feel Stoppable-san will return here. The situation will force it. He has no other place to turn.", Maku-san finished.

"Very well, we will deny his request and hope for the best my friend.", Sensei finished.

Sensei felt the call as he told them, "My brothers the time comes soon. Let us now do what we must. Join me in the link."

---

"_Stoppable-san how may I help you?"_, Sensei asked in the link.

"_Master Sensei, I have need of advice and permission."_, Ron started.

"_What is your need young Master?"_, Sensei stalled.

"_It's KP Master Sensei. She saw me glow twice now. Once before Prom and then before graduation when I… I… uh…uh had to kill the two aliens. I have tried to suggest that it was her imagination. However, Kim Possible is a lot smarter than that. She knows something is up and wants to know if my 'abilities' will affect her or our children."_, Ron stated.

"_Why does Kim-san need to know Ron-san?"_, Sensei asked.

"_Master, she truly is worried, our relationship has grown into a deep love with a possible future marriage between us and children. Also she has learned the consequences of lying and holding back information unless needed."_, Ron told the Ninja Master.

"_I understand Ron-san. Unfortunately, other members of the council do not embrace my feelings and I have been outvoted as we have previously envisioned this discussion. So according to the council you may not tell Miss Possible any of our secrets that we have revealed to you at this time. I am very sorry Stoppable-san, but some members do not deem her trustworthy."_, Sensei told his protégée.

"_Sensei are you sure? I have known her my whole life. I've never lied to her before and I don't want to now."_, Ron told him with his mind.

"_I am sorry Stoppable-san this is the way it must be for the time being."_, the Master told him.

"_I do not understand Master Sensei, but I will not tell KP. Thank you for your time."_, Ron sent finishing the contact.

---

_Stoppable home. Middleton, Colrado:_

Ron sat in the tree house alone, he felt empty inside._ 'I can't tell KP, now what? She'll never believe me now.', _he mused. He meditated over the information, _'They're afraid of something. They don't trust KP. Dang, I hope it doesn't hurt us.'_

-

Ron sat alone for hours, cold and numb, pondering him and his girl's future. He had no ideas on where to start, _'What is Yamanouchi doing? It's like they want us to breakup.' _He stayed up late that night. Near dawn a slight figure peeked above the floor.

"Ron?", she asked as she climbed all the way into their refuge, "How did it go?"

He looked up, "KP? What time is it?"

"Around Five, Honey.", she responded.

"That late? Good thing I'm off today.", he told her.

"Me too Ron, I have an afternoon shift for a few hours. I waited all night. I was worried. Well, what did you find out?", she asked.

"They won't let me tell you anything KP. I pleaded with them, and some of their leaders said no. It was pretty final.", he told her as he hung his head in shame.

"That scares me Ronnie. I mean I don't think that you're dangerous, but how can we be sure? We...we have to think of our children. Ron I...I don't know what to do. Hold me.", she moaned softly.

Ron pulled her down to him on the floor and wrapped her tight as she sobbed. The red headed young woman finally went to sleep as her young man held her. They stayed there until there was a call from below. "Kim, Ron, breakfast!", Barb Stoppable yelled up.

Releasing his lover for a few moments, Ron crawled over to the hole in the floor. "Hi Mom.", he said, "KP just got to sleep a little while ago. I'm gonna keep her comfortable till she has to get up and go into Club Banana. I'll make her something to eat before she leaves."

"OK Ronnie you're a good boy. How much sleep did you have?", she asked.

"I had enough Mom, I was up trying to figure out what they meant from Japan last night.", he told her.

"What was going on?", Barb pressed.

"KP asked to know a few things. So I passed the request on. They shot me down. Now we don't know what to do. KP has some valid concerns. All that stuff I can do, what happens if it hurts her or our children if we ever get to have any?", he told her, "Now that I think about it what happens if it can hurt you guys? How can I live with myself?"

"What are you going to do Ronnie?", she asked.

"I don't know Mom, I don't know. We'll talk later. I don't wanna wake KP up.", he told her ending the conversation.

He kept her nice and comfortable until about ninety minutes before her shift. He softly woke her up and got her moving.

"Ron?", she asked, "did you get any sleep?"

"Me?", He asked, "Sure KP I got a lot of sleep. I'm good."

She could see his eyes. This worried her. _'He let me sleep again while he watched over me like the guardian he is, my guardian.', _she tried to smile,_ 'He's worried too. I hope everything's gonna be OK.'_

---

During her break she headed into the mall's Bueno Nacho to grab a snack and a drink. Kim was surprised to see Josh inside. "Hi Josh how are you doing tonight?", she asked.

"Oh pretty good Kim, you look tired. You want some more of the vitamins? They'll help you sleep better when you get home tonight.", he told her.

"Sure Josh, I am a little tired.", she told him.

He gave her the vial and she added it to her drink.

"So when are you working next?", he asked.

"Day after tomorrow. Both Ron and I will be working a lot of days in a row for a while then. With all the vacations coming up and all. I guess it'll be a couple of weeks before we get any time off again.", she told him.

"Well take care Kim and don't overdo it. Remember to have a life too. Tara's gonna be working a lot for a couple weeks too. Maybe I'll see you in here once in a while.", he told her while getting up.

---

Ron sat up waiting for Kim to get off. He knew that he had one more day with her, then it was back to the salt mine. When she got back to the Stoppable house he just looked at her. She was beat. Ron nodded to the parents.

He led her upstairs to the shower. "In!", he commanded.

"Huh?", Kim grunted.

"Shower. Get in it, but get naked first.", he ordered.

The great Kim Possible complied and stripped.

Ron wrapped a towel around her and started the shower. Feeling that it was warm enough, he pulled the towel off and pushed her inside. One thing Ron forgot was that she could do anything and pulled him in behind her, clothes and all.

He heard, "Strip, Stoppable."

"KP you need a shower not me.", he told her.

"I need somebody to wash my back and it isn't gonna be my Dad or one of the tweebs, so get to work.", she ordered.

Ron softly massaged her back with the washcloth making sure to take his time. She washed the front side and he pulled her out and dried her off. He put her robe around her to keep her warm. Ron knew that dangers of a cold Kim Possible. Barbara already brought some food up so that Kim could get something to eat before going to sleep. Ron made Kim sit down and he fed her. She just needed a few minutes. She was so tired that Ron had to put her pajamas on her and pulled the sheets back. She was already half asleep when he had her covered up. Ron reached over to the dresser where Pandaroo was sitting and put him in her arms.

Ron knew that he needed to meditate more than he needed to sleep. He left for the tree house. It was nearly three am when she appeared. Kim looked at the stoic figure facing the wall. She could see the slight illumination from his body. She listened for him to make any sounds at all. It was quite a while before she heard Ron take a breath. Patiently she waited until he noticed her. Slowly he became aware of the slim form behind him. Not turning he said, "KP you need your sleep. You should be in bed Honey."

"Not without you Ron. I need to be with you. I'm scared. The changes are beginning to bother me.", she confessed.

"Me too, Honey. Now they refused to help or let me seek aid. I don't know what to do, I feel something is going to happen. I'm sorry I wasn't good enough to make it work. Somehow I think I'm going to fail, I just hope I don't hurt you.", he told the young woman.

He slowly stood up feeling like an old man. For a moment she gasped as he looked stooped, older than she remembered seeing her grandfather when he was old. Then he straightened himself up and he seemed taller than she remembered.

"Ron you've worried enough for one night. Come to bed Honey. We'll deal with whatever happens when it happens.", she implored her lover.

As they returned to the bedroom a familiar tone sounded. Kim quickly picked up her Kimmunicator and opened it. "Yes Wade, what's the sitch?", she asked.

"Kim we had a hit on the site. It looks like you guys are needed in Southeast Asia. The Monsoons have caused a lot of mudslides that are threatening some villages. There's too much for the local governments to handle.", he explained.

"Sure Wade, let us get dressed. When can you have a ride?", she responded.

"Twenty minutes. There will be a car out front. It'll take you to the airport. I have a private jet on the tarmac waiting right now.", he told the heroine.

"OK Wade, we'll be ready.", Kim Possible broke the connection.

Ron had already left for the tree house. He was dressed and ready in five minutes. He quickly wrote a note to their parents and looked in on Rufus since he had started spending more time in Hanna's room. Ron noticed that the mole rat had made a nest for himself close to the crib on her dresser. The pink rodent looked up as Ron entered. "We got a mission buddy. Kim and I will be back in a day or two. You take care of sis, OK?", he told his friend.

"Hink, sure Ron. See ya. Bye.", the little thing squeaked.

By the time he left the room after pulling up the blanket over the sleeping baby, Kim was ready as well. Without a word they left the Stoppable home locking the door behind them.

Twenty minutes later the car dropped them off at the front entrance to the airport. In another twenty minutes they were rolling down the runway.

Eight hours later they had refueled and were back in the air. After another eight hours, the extended range business jet was nearing it's destination. Kim had been talking to Wade about updates. The chance of mudslides in the area was very real and several had occurred, nearly wiping out villages. They were able to land only about two hours from the affected area. "You know KP we've never been to Laos before. I hope everyone is gonna be OK.", Ron told her.

The truck had only been a few minutes late. An interpreter was on hand and told them what to expect. As they arrived at the first village Ron felt something eerie. The hair on the back of his neck stood up. He felt himself drawn to the small town._ 'Something's wrong.',_ he cringed. Looking up he could see the problem. '_Oh no, they're all gonna be killed.',_ his mind yelled at him.

He began to run towards the inhabitants at the foot of the hill. His eyes were only for the hillside, scanning it, looking for the danger. "Ron, what are you doing?", Kim yelled behind him.

He ignored her. Since she was faster than he was she quickly caught up. When he was among the locals he called out in Isan (the language of the Laos), _"(This this the world famous hero Kim Possible, she will lead you to safety. Go quickly! Hurry!)._

She looked at Ron, "What did you just say to them Ron?"

"I told them who you were and to follow you to safety. Go that way!", he told the woman he loved pointing off to his left.

"What are you going to do Ronnie?", she asked.

"Go now and save them KP, I know what I am doing...._hurry_!", he pushed her away.

Kim took off at a jog making sure the local people were with her.

Ron slowly began to climb the hillside. He drew himself into his center and prayed, _'Please give me strength to do this Father.' _He finally stopped and held his hands as if he was holding a large ball, his vision started to have a blue hue. He could feel the energy rising. Dimly he was aware that people were watching him off in the distance. The energy began dancing between his hands. He fell forward landing on his hands. His fingers pushed into the mud.

Time seemed to stop for him. It was only the energy and the sense of purpose. He knew that he had to dry out the hillside before it slid into the tiny establishment of mankind, destroying everything in it's path. He began to burn. The water vapor began coming out of the ground. It was superheated and a cloud rose around the young American. The steam began to boil his skin, he bit his tongue to keep from crying out in agony. He could taste his own blood as he continued with his task to make the hill safe for the locals again.

Finally he began to let up. It was dry again and safe again. The government could take its time now. He tried to pull his hands back, but was unable to do so. They were stuck fast in the hardened mud now. Bringing the energy up again he closed his hands into fists, crushing the dirt in the process. Ron Stoppable slowly stood up. He had no more energy left. Before he knew what happened, he was down again, his head swimming in confusion. He tried to get back up, but the dizziness was too much for him, so he just sat there waiting for things to calm down within him.

Suddenly she was there. "Ron you have to get up, it's too hot to stay here, you're being burned.", Kim told her best friend. Kim yanked him up to his feet seeing some of his skin come off in her hand. "Ron?", she gasped, "What did you do?"

He didn't even have the energy to answer. She put his arm over her shoulder and tried to help him off the hillside when he screamed in pain. Kim pulled his shirt up to see skin peeling off with it too. Kim led him down the hillside to the inhabitants. A few looked him over and made him sit down. One of the elders ran off and returned nearly a half hour later. He had some leaves that he crushed into a pot of water. Several of them began putting cloth that had been dipped into the solution all over Ron's body. A few hours later the most of the damage from the burn had been reduced to just red marks. The pain was nearly gone. Only his hands still looked bad.

"KP, we gotta go to the next village now. I hope it won't be so bad this time.", he told her.

Over the next two days Kim and her friend stabilized several hillsides. None of them were as bad as the first and Ron didn't get burns from them. When they were done, Kim called Wade and asked for a ride home. When they boarded Kim knew that she needed to have a talk with her Ron without prying eyes and ears finding out what was going on. Before they got to sleep she decided to find out.

"Ron what was that the first day? I've never seen anything like that before.", she told him keeping her voice low.

"Yes you have KP, you've seen it several times now. You saw the glow in the tree house twice and once when I killed Warmonga and Warhok. It's all part of the same curse or gift, or whatever you want to call it. You've seen it, and I'm not allowed to explain it. Sometimes I can control it, but I'm scared of it since I'm afraid that it might start to control me, if it controls me then I might hurt you or our families and friends. I'm sorry KP.", he confessed to her. "Oh KP, can I use the Kimunicator, I gotta check my shifts. We left on such short notice and all.

Kim watched him turn away so that he wouldn't bother her.

They leaned their seats back and snuggled together. He was still sensitive from the original burns and Kim was worried about causing Ron any pain. She kissed him softly and put a light blanket over them as she made sure that he got some rest.

"Thanks KP, it looks like I gotta make up a few of shifts at the restaurant and Smarty Mart.", he told her with a small laugh.

"Don't worry about them Honey. I won't tell what you did since you can't tell me how you did it. It might be a good idea for this not to get out.", she told him.

---

A few hours later the communications device rang, waking Kim up. After hitting the connect button Wade's image came up, "Good you're heading back Kim. How's Ron doing after that whatever it was?"

"From what I can tell Wade, he's not really sure what he did. All I know is what I saw. It was kind of scary. The blue mist must have been the worst, 'cause I couldn't find him for awhile. Anyway don't tell anybody unless either I or Ron give the OK.", she informed her tech guru.

"I won't Kim, another thing Global Justice wants to go back over the invasion attempt, again. From their tone I think that they suspect you're holding something back on them.", he told her.

"Do they want Ron to attend too?", she asked.

"No, I still don't think that they know what happened and are just trying to get ready for the investigations.", he replied.

"OK Wade thanks for the heads up. I'll talk to you when we get in.", she told him shutting down the connection. Setting the Kimmunicator down she looked at her sleeping boyfriend.

_'I wonder where this is going?',_ she thought.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: the following story is a work of fiction. The characters from the Kim Possible Show, you know Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable and so on belong to the Disney Corporation and not to myself. If they did, I wouldn't be working in a stinking factory to make a living. I'd like to make money at this, but let's face it I'm not good enough. So stroke my ego and read it. Thanks.**

**I wish to thank CajunBear73 for his tireless efforts in trying to make me appear intelligent and at least semi-talented. I really do appreciate his hard work. I'd recommend him as someone else's beta, but I still have dibs with Screaming Phoenix. I want to thank Spectre666 as well, he makes me think hard and makes me defend my stories and how and why I wrote a certain way. When you have to be ready for that, you think it through a lot better, trust me on that. We have enough yes men in the world and he isn't one. Also thanks for the encouragement that other writers have given me and a great thanks to readers that have thought that the works that I have written so far are worth reading. **

**Thanks to Wave Form, CajunBear, Screaming Phoenix and RabulaTalsa for the reviews it really does make my day.**

**As for this story CaptainKodak observed you have to get through Good Friday before you can get to Easter. And I had to do it some way. So here it is.**

Broken Promise

Chapter 5

It was a long flight back to Middleton. Kim couldn't wait to get home with the guy that she loved. _'I know that I love him and want to spend the rest of my life at his side. But I want to work for GJ too. How are they going to take all this? If I hold back the information after they ask it'll be like lying to them. Should it make a difference? If they're not interested in Ron so why should I tell them anything at all?',_ she mused.

Ron turned in his sleep, waking with a gasp. He was still tender from the burns. He looked at his hand where the skin was beginning to heal._ 'I wonder if my finger prints will change because of the injury.',_ he thought to himself.

Kim rolled to him. She was very careful, she had seen the pain in his eyes even when he didn't make a noise. "I love you Ron, remember what I said before. I want to be the Mrs. Ronald Stoppable. That is my goal in life honey, no matter what. If you don't hear anything from any of those schools I'm going to find out what's going on. It's just not right.", she told him softly. "One thing I was wondering about boyfriend, how come you could talk to those people? Have you been taking foreign languages?", she asked.

"I don't know how I knew what they were saying KP. I just knew, I guess after learning Giant Cockroach, a human languages are pretty easy. Now as to the college thing KP, I know that you don't like pulling in favors, so please don't for me. I mean it's not fair to others that might be getting the same treatment. I love you honey, we just have to trust that maybe it'll all work out.", he replied.

Considering his upcoming work schedule, Ron asked to use the communications device to talk to Smarty Mart and the restaurant. Five minutes later Ron announced, "KP I have a lot of work to make up. I gotta be at the store immediately after we get back. Then when the restaurant opens I gotta get over there. When I get done there I gotta head back to Smarty Mart again. I gotta do this for then next five or six days. I guess no date time for a while. Man this is gonna kill me.", he told her.

Kim snapped, "That is crazy Ron, they can't do that. It'll be too dangerous. No sleep for that long could kill you!"

"I'll be OK KP, just going that long without you is gonna be hard. I hope I can live long enough to get some more KP kisses.", he told her softly.

She laughed and gave him a quick hug until he gasped again.

After they landed Wade had a ride for them back to the Stoppable home. Ron quickly changed and put a bag with extra clothes for a few days in his car. Ron kissed his lover goodbye as he left for his extended shift.

Kim looked at her watch,_ 'Two AM? He hardly got any sleep. Well when I go into Club Banana later today I'm gonna have Wade keep an eye on Ron. I don't want him to get sick or hurt.' _She headed to bed without waking any of the parents. She was beat too.

---

Kim headed back into to the mall's Bueno Nacho for lunch. _'What, Josh is here again? Doesn't he ever do anything, but sit here and wait?',_ she wondered.

"Hi Kim how are you doing? I haven't seen you here for a few days? What's been going on?", he asked.

"Oh Ron and I had a mission and we just got in last night. He's working another monster shift to make up for it.", she replied.

"You do look pretty tired, you want some of those vitamins to go with your lunch?", he asked.

"Yeah I feel pretty tired too Josh. Sure I'll take some. By the way where's Tara at?", Kim asked.

"She's with Bonnie, Hope and Liz they're all getting their hair done.", he informed Kim.

Kim walked up to the counter and gave her order. As she got back she noticed Josh on his phone and he quickly shut it off as she returned to the booth. "Here you go.", Josh told her as he handed over the vial.

Kim took the dose of enhanced vitamins and asked, "How much is it Josh? I can't take your stuff and not pay you for it."

"It's only a buck Kim. Retail is a bit higher, but they give me a good deal.", he explained.

Kim looked at her change and gave him the cost of the vial. "You know that's pretty cheap considering how good it's supposed to be.", Kim observed, "You didn't add anything to it to get me under your spell did you Josh? Cause the only one that I'm head over heals in love with is Ron."

"You think I'd do something like that when I have Tara? You're whacked Possible.", he laughed.

Kim told him about the latest adventure while omitting Ron's attributes.

"So.", Josh asked, "Somehow you guys were able to stabilize that hillside that was threatening the village. You sure are some kind of brave woman Kim."

"It was more Ron than me Josh.", she replied.

"Well just for the record and I know that you don't believe me Kim, but you could do better than Stoppable. I mean Rockwaller wasn't wrong about everything. That's my opinion, not yours, and I know that. Anyway I have to go for a while. I'll see you later.", he got up and left.

_'That Josh, I wonder who he thinks would be better for me than Ron....him? That jerk!',_ she thought harshly. After a few more minutes Kim returned to finish her shift.

---

Ron had already left Smarty Mart for the restaurant. He was already tired, but pushed the thought of his current physical state to the back of his head. _'I wonder how KP is doing?',_ he mused driving the twenty minutes from one job to the other.

It was a hard night at the restaurant. Ron was sous chef that night and spent time busing tables too. They really did need him running double duty that night, as there were plenty of staff off for vacation. He finally got back in his car about Two AM to do his second stint at the We-Have-Everything store. He had a few minutes before Kim was supposed to report in and he called her. "Hi honey, how are you doing? I love you, I try to talk to you after you get off tonight. Bye", he told Kim's voice mail.

---

Again at her lunch break on the following day, Kim saw Josh sitting in the Bueno Nacho. This time Tara was with him. She felt a lot more comfortable with her cheer friend sitting with them for some reason. "Hey K, you look tired. Haven't you been sleeping?", Tara asked as Josh pulled out a vial from his pocket.

Kim placed her order and picked up her drink. They had told her it would be few minutes and that they would bring her order out. Kim poured the liquid into her drink. She handed Josh back his cost and began to sip the iced tea down. "I've been sleeping OK, I guess. But Ronnie's been going without any sleep for a couple of days. He's on this crazy schedule at both of his jobs. He's trying to get caught up on hours, and I'm afraid it might hurt him or make him sick.", she confessed. They talked for a while and finally Kim's break was over and she went back in to finish her shift. _'At least tomorrow I don't have to work and I can meet Ron with his lunch.', _she thought.

Later that night a person made a phone call. "The first two doses have been administered sir. I don't think she knows.", he told his contact.

"That is well. Once I have the outsider in more than one piece you are released and your family will survive.", he told the smaller man.

"I don't like this, if he finds out I'm as good as dead.", he told the dark man.

"If he kills you he will go to jail. That is, if he finds out. You must make sure the woman gets the dosage in the order that I have given you. Once you do that she will be receptive to my suggestions. DO NOT FAIL me Mankey if you want you and your family and friends to live. I think the little blond will be quite entertaining for some time.", he snarled.

"I will do as you ordered master.", the smaller one told him.

"See that you do servant.", the larger one replied dismissing him while he was shutting down the connection.

---

Monique was watching her best friend. _'She sure seemed to get some energy during her break. I wonder what's going on. I'll bet Ron had something to do with it.',_ she thought with a grin.

"Hey Monique. How are we doing tonight? I'm bushed and I don't even know how Ronnie's handling it. I mean I put in two eight or ten hour shifts in a couple of days and Ron's working around the clock. He hasfourmoredaystogoandI'mafraidhe'sgonnagetsick.", she told her friend breathlessly.

"Where is that boy of yours girl? What do you mean he's working around the clock?", Mo asked Kim.

"Well Ron said he had to make up the hours while we were gone on that mission. He's gonna be exhausted. I'm afraid that we might get called on another mission too. He could get killed.", she sobbed.

"It'll work out girlfriend. Maybe you might want to get something to take his mind off his troubles Kim.", the raven haired beauty told her.

"That's a good idea Monique. I'll look around and pick something out.", she giggled, "A _very special_ something out."

Monique laughed with her, "Just don't break his brain with anything though Kim."

"I don't plan on breaking anything on him Mo, not that I might not try and wear him out though.", Kim replied breaking out giggling again.

Ron looked at his watch._ 'KP should be getting off in a bit. I'll call her then.', _he thought.

Kim was walking out to the Sloth when her phone rang. "Hi ...Ron, oh honey how are you feeling? That bad huh? How many more days you have to do this? HONEY, that could kill anyone, even me. Make them stop working you so many hours. If they don't, quit one of the jobs. It won't do you any good raising my kids if you're sick or dead......Ron...Ron...RON are you OK? No I'm not. No not even close....yes I'm totally sure....I was just making a point...Yes, now calm down. I know you love me and you better know that I love you too...Yeah honey, I'll see you later, try to get some time off..", she told him.

Ron turned his phone off. _'That was weird, I wonder what's going on.',_ he thought with his befuddled mind. Ron looked at his watch, and winced_. 'Only four more hours and I can head back in to Smarty Mart and start all over again.',_ he groaned. He smelled himself. Gack, I reek, I'd better hurry so that I can get a shower before starting. He checked his pockets to see if he had enough change to pay for his shower.

Ron cringed as he entered the establishment that his hero had built. His whole body had goose pimples on it as he checked his watch again to make sure of the day. _'How much longer can I keep this up before it comes crashing down?', _he mused. Unexpectedly, he began to shiver. He knew the signs of exhaustion he had worked these shifts before covering people either sick or on vacation._ 'Now is not the time!',_ he snarled to himself, _'Get a grip you idiot. You've done this before, you can do it again.'_

She got home and showered. Kim came downstairs for a few minutes to say hi to both sets of parents. "Hi Mom and Dad, Mr. and Mrs. S?", she said.

"Hi Kimmie.", they all returned, "How was your shift?"

"Oh about same ol' same ol'.", she told them, "I've been taking some of those vitamins that Josh has, they work pretty well. Maybe I ought to get Ron some. He's been working around the clock, and I'm afraid he's gonna get hurt or sick. Mrs. S do you think you can do that thing again. Ronnie's going overboard on his hours. He was working more than fulltime before and since that mission he hasn't gotten any sleep at all. I'm really worried about him.", Kim told them.

James picked it up, "You know I think Ronald feels guilty about not getting any acceptance letters back Kimmie-cub. I started to wonder about that. His grades had come way up. Some were good enough to get into some of the schools that you've been accepted to."

"Yeah Dad I know that he should have gotten something by now, I wonder if someone is trying to hurt Ronnie. I've decided to turn Wade loose.', she told them.

Finally making the decision she hit the call button on the device. In a moment the African American genius could be seen on the small screen. "What's up Kim?", he asked.

"Wade could you find out why Ron hasn't gotten any college acceptance letters back. I know he mailed them, heck I know I mailed some for him too.", she told Wade.

"OK Kim, I'll get on it in the morning. I'm just getting over a cold and I'm not up to snuff yet.", he confessed.

"OK Wade, but something is fishy. You know how well he did the last couple of years. I wonder if it's something that Dr. D could be behind?", she asked.

"I don't think so Kim. Drakken has been pretty calm lately. There are several major labs that want his services. The funny thing is, that's what I think he wanted all the time.", Wade told her, "Oh just to remind you Kim. You are supposed to be at Global Justice tomorrow to discuss what happened during your graduation. They'll have a car at the Stoppable home by Eight-thirty in the morning. I've hacked into their system. They got wind of what Ron did. That might be one of the things they're going want to talk about."

"Ron has to work that stupid schedule he's on. Is he supposed to be there too?", she asked.

"No Kim, Dr. Director was specific. She said Kim Possible. When I asked for clarification she told me 'only prospective agent Possible' is the only one to be interviewed. Which means that they have no plans for Ron.", he replied.

"OK Wade thanks for letting me know, I wish Ron was coming too. It would be a lot easier that way.", she replied shutting the connection down.

Kim looked at Ron's parents, "I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. S, I think that GJ is messing up."

"That's alright dear. Ronnie will have to find another way to help people. He's made some contacts outside the team. You never know, he's always wanted to be a chef. Maybe he'll get an opportunity. It might come in handy down the road if you two have a big family.", Barb Stoppable told her with a smile.

With that, Kim blushed, causing all the adults to laugh. "Guys I need to go to bed. It might be a long day tomorrow. If you hear from Ron remind him that I love him. He's only heard it a few times today.

---

_Yamanouchi, Japan:_

Sensei looked at his old friend. They had disagreed in the past over minor things, but usually they saw things the same way. The current situation needed to be cleared up in his mind.

He approached Maku-san and asked him, "Brother may I speak with you further on the matter of Stoppable-san revealing some of the school's secrets to his beloved?"

"Come Sensei, my old friend. We must talk about the consequences of our path during this time of trouble and doubt for the Chosen One. Please sit with me so we may talk.", he invited.

After collecting his thoughts, Sensei began, "My brother, why do you not want the Master of the Blade to reveal minor secrets to Possible-san?"

"There are several reasons my old friend. First Stoppable-san is not Japanese, nor is his future mate. Though it does not require that the Master come from our home, he always has been. If he becomes too close to Possible-san then there will be no chance to rectify this quirk with the Lotus Blade's choice. Second Possible-san is being recruited by the world crime fighting organization Global Justice. I am not sure that I want them knowing much about Yamanouchi's abilities and actions. Third if Stoppable-san does not reveal the secrets to Possible-san they may become estranged and he would return here for further training. Maybe someone here would attract his attention and he may decide to stay within our walls bringing further glory to the school.", he told Master Sensei.

"I feel you are wrong Maku-san. We do not know that the first Master, Lord Toshimiru, was Japanese my friend. I have read several scrolls that make me think that he was from Africa. Another one that he was European. So, I do not see where it makes a difference my friend. Also, the Lotus Blade does not look to one's heritage to determine one's worth. It look's into his heart and soul. It knows that Stoppable-san is honest, loyal and kind. These along with being brave, I believe, are the criteria that it used when chose its Master. We do not question how the blade chooses, just that it does the honorable choice. As for Possible-san joining Global Justice, maybe it's time for Yamanouchi to return from the shadows to fight for good in the light again. In my humble opinion she could be a wise leader and a great ally. Lastly, do not count your eggs before entering the chicken coop my friend. While Stoppable-san may feel the need to return if he and Possible-san decide to part, I would not be absolutely sure that he would do so. With this in mind, remember that we have refused to answer his call several times now. How long to we want to continue to alienate him? Do we want to gamble on this one?", he finished.

"My friend, I am sure that he would come here if she breaks his heart. Yori-san could be most helpful with him enduring such pain.", the other Master Ninja told Sensei.

"Maku-san, you know Yori-san is betrothed to another! I do not wish to cause pain to Hirotaka-san or Yori-san. I will forbid them being broken up against their will. Our society is not like it was seven hundred years ago, my friend. We must learn to advance with the rest of the country and not revisit the past.", Sensei rebutted his friend.

"Still my friend, I will not assent to Stoppable-san giving our secrets Possible-san. It is best that we remain in the shadows until we are needed again.", Maku-san finished.

"Hai, my friend. I hope that this does not come back to haunt us.", Sensei finished as well hoping that his feelings were wrong.

_Middleton, Colorado:_

Ron was walking back to the animal area that he was in the process of scrubbing, when he noticed his old nemesis, Mr. Barkin heading his way. "Hey Mr. B, what's up? I didn't know you worked the graveyard shift.", he asked his former Vice Principal.

"Just like you Stoppable. I'm working extra hours because everyone's on vacation. How are you holding up?", he asked the recent graduate.

"Well sir we had that mission and then I went right back to work when we got back that was three days ago. I haven't been to bed since the air plane landed. Right now it's rough.", he told the older man.

"Yeah it reminds me of the good old days when I was in the Corps. Those were the days. Go for weeks on only a couple hours each day. You should enjoy it Stoppable, it'll make a man out of you.", he advised the Blond haired youngster.

"Yeah thanks Mr. B, I guess I'll enjoy it a lot more twenty years down the road.", Ron laughed.

Ron headed back to his department to finish scrubbing down the cages._ 'Boy I really do like working here. Mr. Smarty trusts me and he's always treated me good.',_ Ron mused, looking at his watch, _'only seven more hours to go and I can head back in to the restaurant. I can almost feel my second wind.'_

_The Stoppable Home:_

The pink rodent suddenly looked up. "Uh oh, RON.", he squeaked in alarm.

_Smarty Mart:_

One by one, they entered the superstore. In total, there was only six of them, but the weapons made up for the lack of numbers. They had cased the store only a week before and had checked the employees' work habits. They each found their own target before the leader came into the building. Before anyone knew what happened, there was a gun aimed at each worker.

Ron backed out of the room he had just finished cleaning. "Hey YOU, KID, hands up!", one of the thugs yelled, just as another one fired five shots at the teen hero.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: the following story is a work of fiction. The characters from the Kim Possible Show, you know Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable and so on belong to the Disney Corporation and not to myself. If they did, I wouldn't be working in a stinking factory to make a living. I'd like to make money at this, but let's face it I'm not good enough. So stroke my ego and read it. Thanks.**

**I wish to thank CajunBear73 for his tireless efforts in trying to make me appear intelligent and at least semi-talented. I really do appreciate his hard work. I'd recommend him as someone else's beta, but I still have dibs with Screaming Phoenix. I want to thank Spectre666 as well, he makes me think hard and makes me defend my stories and how and why I wrote a certain way. When you have to be ready for that, you think it through a lot better, trust me on that. We have enough yes men in the world and he isn't one. Also thanks for the encouragement that other writers have given me and a great thanks to readers that have thought that the works that I have written so far are worth reading. **

**Thanks to Screaming Phoenix, CajunBear and Wave Form for reviewing chapter 5.**

**As for this story CaptainKodak observed you have to get through Good Friday before you can get to Easter. And I had to do it some way. So here it is.**

* * *

Broken Promise

Chapter 6

_Stoppable Home, Middleton, Colorado:_

The heroine screamed, "RON? What's wrong?" As she bolted from the bed panting.

Moments later Rufus jumped up on the bed. "RON, hurry.", he squeaked.

Kim hit the connect button on her Kimmunicator. A moment later Wade's bloodshot eyes were blinking at her. "Something happened to Ron, Wade. Where is he?", she demanded.

"Kim I don't know where Ron is. I haven't known since graduation. Something happened to his chi......you know Kim, I never really did say I had him chipped, did I?", he responded.

"No you didn't, though it's pretty funny how you always found him for me.", she told him.

"OK Kim, so I did, I could always find you with the Kimmunicator. Anyway, something happened during the alien takedown and something happened to Ron's chip....hang on I just got a hit on the site by the Middleton Police. The was a robbery at the Smarty Mart. Shots had been fired. Where was Ron tonight?", he asked.

"OH NO! Ron's working that shift there tonight. I'm heading right over Wade. Let the officers know.", she shut the unit off. Quickly getting dressed in her mission attire Kim Possible sprinted out of the house carrying Rufus.

Ten minutes later she arrived at the Smarty Mart. There were flashing lights all over the front of the mega-store. Kim ran up to a Policeman. "Officer is there anything I can do? My partner is inside.", she told the officer.

"Not at this time Miss Possible. We know shots were fired and one or more employees have been wounded. Right now we have a standoff. We are not going to do anything to provoke them.", he told her.

_'OK, they're not gonna do anything, but that doesn't mean Team Possible can't find some things out.', _she mused. Kim slid off into the shadows moving around to the back of the giant building. "Rufus, go see if Ron's OK. Make sure he's safe little guy. Then come back out to me.", she instructed the mole rat.

"Sure Kim.", he squeaked.

The valiant mammal scurried through the store. He finally found what he was looking for...blood. He sniffed. It was his human's blood. Rufus followed the trail down several aisles until he found his prize. He saw his master oozing blood out of his left arm. He was tending to another. He recognized this human also. He silently crept up to his master taking care not to be noticed by the three that were holding guns aimed at the huddled humans. Slowly the mole rat climbed up Ron's back until he was behind his ear. "Ron.", he squeaked softly, "Kim-kim here. You save people now. You go blue. Protect friends. Protect Kim-kim before she get shot too."

Suddenly Ron got halfway up, "Hey robber dudes I gotta use the restroom. Either I go there or I'm gonna go here. I tried the Vienna Sausage Special at the deli counter for dinner tonight.", Ron announced.

"Shuddup kid before we shoot ya again.", one of them warned.

Finally Barkin told them, "You better let him go or it's not going to be enjoyable here in a couple of minutes. Trust me."

"Oh all right, George you go with the punk. He won't cause any trouble. He's already been shot once.", the leader told one of the robbers. Everyone of them could see the blood still coming from Ron's arm.

George pushed Ron, "Come on punk let's go. If ya lollygag around I'll just finish the job and save Martin Smarty the hospital bill."

Ron moved off towards the closest restrooms followed closely by George. Ron went inside to do his business. He quickly gained his center and let the energy begin to flow in his mind and body._ 'They threatened Granny Hobbs? They pointed a gun at her, that sweet old woman that always told me how her grandchildren were doing. They pointed a gun at Joanie and Mr. B. They would hurt KP if I LET THEM! NO, NOT TODAY, NOT EVER!' _Ron Stoppable again became the Chosen One. As he pulled on the door instead of pushing on it the stout door splintered with a boom. George was stunned as a blue skinned figure towered over him. With a blur the menacing being picked him up and threw him into and through the steel and concrete wall. He landed outside, near death, between two police officers.

"Hear that?", the leader told the others, "Looks like the kid ticked George off, hope he didn't suffer too much." They all laughed.

Moments later five hundred pound pieces of shelving began raining down on the armed men. They ducked and tried to get out of the way the pieces of the store that were being hurled at them. Then with a roar, 'it' appeared: a large blue man. There was blood streaming from an arm. He tore into the robbers, breaking bones, crushing organs and other soft tissue. In under ten seconds after appearing, the fight was over.

He stood over the once gun toting men, panting. Steve Barkin came to his senses and approached the 'thing' that had saved them. He knew this being. Steve held up his hands and motioned for him to relax. "Ron,", he told him softly, "good job, everyone's safe. Relax son, you did good."

The being relaxed at that point and moved away, to another part of the store. Steve Barkin turned around and told the rest of the employees, "I don't think we need to say anything about what just happened do we? Nobody would believe us anyway." They all just nodded at him. Waiting a few seconds, Steve opened the doors and let the Police in.

As they got to the villains they began to check for injuries. "We need EMTs here, now! Some of these crooks ain't gonna make it if we don't get them help.", a Sergeant yelled into his radio.

With that the store was soon flooded with emergency responders. Kim Possible followed them in. "Where's Ron?", she asked.

"I think he had to use the restroom Miss Possible, I'll go find him for you. Wait here.", Mr. Barkin told her.

He found the blond haired young man back inside his work area finishing his job for the day. "Ron? Are you in here?", the veteran teacher asked.

"Yeah. I'm sorry Mr. B. Can I just finish up here? I'll turn in my badge when I'm done. I know the policy for fighting in the store.", he responded. "You know they were gonna kill you guys, but corporate policy is policy. No exceptions, right sir?", he recited.

"Sorry Ronald, but you are correct. We have to let you go.", Barkin replied, "I'll help you finish. Anyway Miss Possible is waiting for you by the front door."

He escorted the young man out and took his badge. Kim looked at Ron in shock. "What just happened Ronnie?", she asked.

"I committed the greatest sin in Smarty Mart. I've been fired and can never come back inside any of the stores.", he told her in shame, as they walked out of the super-store for the last time.

Kim got Ron off by himself. "What happened honey?"

"Well the robbers had shot me and were threatening the other employees. I went 'blue' on them and almost killed them. Rule 574: "An employee shall never resort to violence against a customer no matter what the circumstances. The resulting penalty will be permanent loss of employment and a lifetime ban from any of the premises. Plus loss of all benefits." "Now that I lost my good job, I doubt if anyone else will hire me. I only have the restaurant to fall back on KP. I am such a failure.", he told his woman while holding a bandage over the oozing blood that was dripping onto the ground forming a puddle.

"Come on Ron, I'm going to get you fixed up and then you're gonna get some sleep. And I'm gonna keep you there until I'm sure that your feeling better.", she told him.

"Why would you want to have anything to do with me KP? I'm a loser.", he asked her softly.

"If you're a loser then so am I Ron. You can be my loser, if I can be yours, OK? I love you and you're stuck with me.", she told him as they got in their cars to head home.

After they got in, Kim cleaned Ron's wound. After realizing that the gash on the side of the arm was fairly large, Kim woke up her mom to stitch it up.

After she tossed Ron under the covers Kim followed him in and glomped on to him tightly. "If those morons at Smarty Mart are dumb enough to get rid of you Ronnie, I'll take you off their hands.", she cooed to him. "Ron, how are your burns healing honey?", she asked softly.

"They're doing OK KP. I hardly feel them anymore. I just wish I didn't have to go blue on those robbers tonight. I could have killed them easy. It's just they were going to kill all my friends in the store. I couldn't just let that happen.", he told her with wet eyes.

"Baby just relax. I've got you now.", she told him trying to soothe the exhausted young man.

They both woke as the alarm clock clanged in their ears. Ron tried to reach the offending device so that he could hurl it through the closed window over the bed. He stopped when Kim restrained him. "Remember they won't let you back in the Smarty Mart to buy alarm clock by the gross anymore Ronnie. So let's just start shutting them off for a change.", she laughed softly.

"Yes dear.", he responded like the properly hen-pecked soul he was, "What do you have planned for today KP?"

"Ronnie I have to meet with GJ. I'm sorry but Dr. Director only wants to meet with me. It's something about how the invasion sitch went down. Do you want me to tell her who did the takedown?", Kim frowned.

"I don't think it's a good idea KP. If I can't tell you the secrets, I'm pretty sure that GJ doesn't have a 'need to know either'. I wish I could talk. I have a bad feeling about all of this.", he told her, "Now get up and go take a shower. I'll make you some breakfast so that you can stay focused during the interview."

As Kim was finishing her coffee the doorbell rang. "I'll get it KP, just finish you breakfast.", he told her over his shoulder. Ron opened the door to a perturbed looking Will Du. "How ya doing Willie Boy?", Ron asked.

"I'm here to pick up Miss Possible for the meeting, amateur.", he responded.

"OK Willie, KP will be ready in a minute. She's just finishing her breakfast. You wanna come in for a cup of coffee?", Ron asked the Global Justice Special Agent.

"No, but tell Miss Possible that if she doesn't hurry Dr. Director won't be pleased. And quit calling me Willie.", he informed the ignorant looking teenager.

"Sure Willie. She'll be right out.", he told the obnoxious dork.

Kim met Ron and gave a quick kiss on the way out the door. "I'll see you tonight Ron.", she told him.

"I...uh have to work at the restaurant tonight KP. So I won't be home until after Two in the morning. I expect that you'll be in bed.", he replied.

"OK give me a kiss when you come to bed Ronnie.", she called after him as she walked through the door.

---

An hour later Ron was at the restaurant. There was a lot of work to do and Ron decided the best way to take his mind off his recent troubles was to totally immerse himself in extra chores around the eating establishment.

---

"Miss Possible, it is good to have a chance to speak to you now that the events surrounding your graduation have died down.", Dr. Director started.

"Thank you Dr. Director. It's been very hectic getting the house repaired and working. We also had that mission in Laos. Ron and I both have been very busy ma'am. One thing I wonder about is why isn't Ron included in this meeting?", Kim asked the older woman.

"Well Kimberly to put it simply Global Justice doesn't think that your sidekick, Ronald Stoppable, is up to our standards here. We would like to take you on as an agent trainee. We will pay for your college education at Upperton University. We will structure your work and school to make the most efficient use of your time. If you do well you will have graduated by the end of your Sophomore year. That is another reason that Mr. Stoppable is not going to be offered this chance. We don't think that he is gifted as athletically and scholastically as you are. We want only the top of the top for GJ.", she told the redhead.

"But I wanted to go to school with Ronnie, Dr. Director. I made a promise to him.", Kim answered.

"Upperton has more than one college Miss Possible. If Ronald qualifies, he might get into the same school, though from what I've heard he hasn't been accepted yet. Therefore, until he is, it's a moot point.", she told Kim.

"That's another point Dr. Director. I watched Ron Stoppable's grades zoom up in the last two years of High School. That, coupled with his football prowess and helping me with missions, I cannot believe that he hasn't been accepted anywhere.", Kim blurted out. "Now if you where really interested in helping Doctor Director, why can't you find out why no one has accepted my boyfriend?"

"Miss Possible, if we were interested in your boyfriend, we would find out this information. However since we are _not _interested him we do not feel wasting the man hours would be cost efficient at this time.", she told Kim coldly.

"OK thank you for being honest with me Doctor. I will consider Global Justice's offer when I decide to make my plans. Thank you for you time ma'am.", Kim responded as she rose to leave.

"Miss Possible, I don't think we're done here. We have yet to discuss the situation that happened a few weeks ago during your high school graduation. We are still not sure what caused the aliens to flee. We have a video, but it doesn't show very much. I would like for you to fill in what gaps that you can.", Betty Director explained.

"Well Dr. Director, everything happened so fast. I'm not really sure what all transpired. I know that Drakken was defeated and Shego was down. All I really remember is a funny blue glow and their machinery floating in the air like it was caught in a tornado. Then suddenly they flew off. I don't know if they got scared and fled or if some of their equipment malfunctioned. Ron might know more he was there and not knocked senseless like I had been.", Kim told leader of Global Justice, "I doubt that Ron will have the time to come in to talk to you since he is spending all his time working instead of getting ready for college this fall. He said something about how he would have to work lots of hours to make up for not having a degree."

"Do you suggest that I call Stoppable in for an interview Miss Possible?", Betty Director asked.

"Not at all. You already said that you had no use for him. I suppose that also means any information that you need.", Kim replied with a smile.

"Kimberly, I suppose we _could _get his witness statement. Global Justice really does need that information.", she muttered out loud.

"Well all I know is that Ron wasn't knocked out and had a pretty good view, we really hadn't talked about the sitch. He's uneasy about it.", Kim replied.

"Kimberly, we do have a video, but it's not the greatest. I would like for you to fill in the gaps as you see them.", Betty asked as she pushed an button on her desk.

On a wall, part of it slid down exposing a large screen television. The video started. "OK there's Warhok, it looks like he's holding me by one leg. I don't remember it, so I was either dazed or knocked completely out. See that other figure. It might be Ron, but I can't tell because of the quality. Then I get thrown off to the side. I still don't remember any of this. See here's where all the alien machinery begins to float. And the scene turns blue for some reason. Now look, the two are having what looks like a wrestling test of strength. Now... oh wow! The little one starts kicking the snot out of Warhok, but it's still too hard to tell who the little guy is. See now, both Warmonga and Warhok charge him and it looks like he just throws them up into the sky. Is there more to this video Doctor?", Kim asked as it ran out.

"Unfortunately no. We know there was Warhok, Warmonga, Shego, you and Stoppable there. Do you remember anyone else?", Dr. Director asked.

"No I don't remember anyone, but if he was that powerful, he may have been powerful enough to block my memory of him.", Kim told the older woman, "Is there anymore I can do for you?"

"No I suppose not, Kimberly. So far that is all we have seen as well. Thank you for your time, please consider our offer to join the Global Justice. I'm sure you'd like the family that we have here.

"As I said Doctor, I will give it serious consideration.", Kim stood up.

Pushing another button, Dr. Director told Kim, "I'll have a car take you back to the Stoppable home. If you can please make yourself available in case we learn of anymore information.", she stood as well offering her hand to Kim who shook it. A moment later another agent entered to escort Kim Possible to the waiting transport.

Another door opened and three senior Global Justice Agents entered the director's office. "Well what do you think of that little interview gentlemen?", Betty asked.

Will responded first. "Ma'am, I think she's holding something back. If Stoppable did that, and please note that I'm not certain that he did, what then have we missed? I have observed him for years and he has always been a bumbling buffoon, as Drakken called him. Was Drakken correct? Or was Stoppable putting on a facade?"

Agent Merchem started, "First, we are not sure of anything. I suggest that we go over all of Stoppable's tapes to see if he has ever shown this ability before. As Agent Du mentioned we may have missed something though I seriously doubt it. If Possible's sidekick somehow has some unknown ability I suggest that we study it."

Du began again, "Well if worst comes we can always dissect Stoppable. After that scare I'm pretty sure the public wouldn't care as long as we get evidence."

"Stop thinking like that gentlemen! We will NOT go down that road! There will be no dissections on living humans while I'm in charge here! Remember that!", she snarled.

Merchem asked, "What if he's dead ma'am?"

"If we kill him for the purpose of cutting him apart to study him, I will have those agents, and the personnel responsible, prosecuted to the highest extent of the law gentlemen.", she warned them.

"We understand ma'am." they responded.

---

_Chez Hana. Middleton, Colorado:_

Ron Stoppable was working the main grill. It had been another long day. They had three lunch runs and then it had stayed busy through the afternoon. Now they were in the third dinner run as well. They had to call in for an extra delivery of food an hour earlier. _'And Dad complained about the name. The customers don't care about the name, they care about the service and food quality. You could name it 'Joe's Eats' and they would still pile inside.',_ he mused, '_Still wish I could call KP to see how her interview with Doctor Director went. I hope she gets the opportunity to get in there.'_

_Middleton Mall:_

Kim was seated in a booth in the Bueno Nacho waiting for Monique to get off for her lunch break when Tara and Josh entered. "Hi K.", Tara called out.

"Hi guys.", Kim returned, "What are you up to?"

"Just shopping tonight Kim.", Josh told her, "Tara's trying to put me in the poor house again." As Tara elbowed him in the ribs.

"Where's Ron?", Tara asked.

"Oh he's at the restaurant again. He'll get home sometime after Two AM.", Kim replied.

"What are you doing out here then Kim? You're not working tonight are you?", Josh asked.

"No not tonight, I wanted to talk to Monique and she's going to have a lunch break in a few minutes.", Kim informed them. "Well you guys feel any different now that we've been out of school three weeks now?", she asked.

"Nah, Kim.", Josh told her, "What's with you? How's Stoppable doing?"

"Ron had a bad night at Smarty Mart last night. There was an armed robbery. I guess Ron stopped the robbers and hurt some of them pretty badly. The have a no fighting rule there. So they had to fire him. He kept some of the employees from being killed and they fire him for it.", Kim told them, "Anyway Ron's pretty down after that."

"See? I told you he was dangerous Kim. You should stay away from him. I wouldn't want to see you get hurt because he did some macho thing.", Josh snapped.

"Him do some macho thing?", Kim snarled, "Remember who you are talking to Josh."

Tara cut in, "What a horrible thing to say about Ron, Josh. He was trying to save people at the cost of his job. Sometimes you can be a real jerk!"

At that moment Monique make her entrance. Kim got up and met her and they made their orders and returned to the table. "Anyway Kim did you get your dose of vitamins today?", Josh asked.

"No I was busy today Josh.", Kim handed over the dollar and he handed her a vial.

"What is that girlfriend?", Monique asked.

"Extremely high quality vitamins Monique. It's a dollar a vial.", Kim told her.

"Vitamins? Are you sure that they're not drugs Kim?", Monique asked.

"Sure. Mom had them checked out in the lab at the hospital. She said they were healthy. I'm kinda tired lately so I've been taking them.", Kim replied.

Josh asked, "Monique you want some?"

"Sure why not.", she responded.

---

After a light dinner, Kim returned to the Stoppable home, where her parents were waiting for her. "Good news Kimmie.", Anne told her daughter, "We'll be able to move back into the house tomorrow afternoon. You'll have your old room back in no time."

Kim looked at her mother stunned. _'No more snuggle time with Ron?', _she thought worriedly.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: the following story is a work of fiction. The characters from the Kim Possible Show, you know Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable and so on belong to the Disney Corporation and not to myself. If they did, I wouldn't be working in a stinking factory to make a living. I'd like to make money at this, but let's face it I'm not good enough. So stroke my ego and read it. Thanks.**

**I wish to thank CajunBear73 for his tireless efforts in trying to make me appear intelligent and at least semi-talented. I really do appreciate his hard work. I'd recommend him as someone else's beta, but I still have dibs with Screaming Phoenix. I want to thank Spectre666 as well, he makes me think hard and makes me defend my stories and how and why I wrote a certain way. When you have to be ready for that, you think it through a lot better, trust me on that. We have enough yes men in the world and he isn't one. Also thanks for the encouragement that other writers have given me and a great thanks to readers that have thought that the works that I have written so far are worth reading. **

**Oh to Utcyborg, yep their personalities are off. People under stress don't always have the same reactions that you expect them too. Remember Ron has done something in during the graduation that never happened before....He killed. He did things that most people never thought him capable of. Wave Form a lot of good guys are gonna get punished it seems. Screaming Phoenix I know just how much you like Josh, but this chapter ought to put Will Du on your list as well. CB I don't know what to say, you've read all my stuff and probably know the stories better than I do.**

**As for this story CaptainKodak observed you have to get through Good Friday before you can get to Easter. And I had to do it some way. So here it is.**

**Ummm....does anyone else feel a cold wind up their spine?**

* * *

Broken Promise

Chapter 7

Ron looked at the petite, sleeping form that was wrapped in the covers on his bed. _'God she's so beautiful, Stoppable. You sure lucked out this time.', _he told himself as he continued to enjoy the loveliness before him. He watched as she rolled over, clutching a pillow to her chest. A slight purr escaped her._ 'I hope she's dreaming of me.',_ as he watched in amazement. Her beauty took his breath away.

He gazed in wonderment for a little longer before leaving._ 'I must contact Sensei. Maybe they have changed their minds.', _he mused as he exited his room to begin his meditations in the tree house.

---

"_Ron honey, hold me. Honey you know you have to tell me those silly secrets. I'm afraid they'll keep us apart."_

"_Kim, Ron is not good for you....not as good as I am. He will hurt you...You know that I will never hurt you."_

"_No Josh, I love Ron. We are meant to be together, we understand and love each other. We have been together almost all of our lives. He's the best man I have ever met. He's the only man I ever want."_

"_Kim, Kim, Kim we shall see. He fights, he hurts people, given they are bad people....for now. What happens when he starts hurting good people....and you know he will. What will you say? How will you comfort the good people that we both know that he will hurt Kimberly?"_

"_Josh, Ron is good. More good than I am. He just has some secrets that worry me that's all."_

"_So, he even keeps secrets from the woman that he says that he loves. Does this show his love for you? I don't think so Kim. I don't think so."_

_---_

With a gasp she woke. "Ron?", she panted._ 'What a weird dream. What was Josh doing in there? Where's Ron?', _she thought worriedly. Kim Looked at the clock,_ '3 AM, he should be home by now.'_

Kim put a robe on and went to look for her man. As she got downstairs she looked out a window and saw his car in it's normal spot. _'OK, he's home. The shower's not running. The TV's not on. Where is he? Hanna's room? Nah. Basement? I doubt it. Tree house? Most likely. He didn't want to wake me up. OK Ronnie here I come.',_ she thought excitedly being fully awake now.

Kim exited the back door and softly walked to the tree house that they had been so used to being together in. She quietly climbed the ladder to the elevated platform. When she got there she watched again as a blue aura was around the man she loved. She could hear him speaking, but couldn't see anyone else. Quietly she listened to him. _"But Master, why can't you give me permission...I have only done this for KP....It was only for her, everything...She is my life, sir....Without her in it, I have no purpose....Yes Master, I do not understand, but I will obey...You know more that I....I suppose it is for the best. If anything happens to me, please make sure that she is safe, that is my only request." _

Kim watched the glow change as the conversation went on. It seemed brightest when he talked about her. She watched her man, she could tell he was concerned. When she heard his words about his love for her and where she fit in his life she held her head high. '_He loves me more than anything. He wants me. I have to be there for him.', _she thought proudly.

Finally the weird conversation was over. The glow dissipated. She watched Ron as his shoulders slumped and his head hung down to his chest. She watched him stay as he had been for a few moments before she said anything. "Honey.", Kim said softly, "I love you. You complete me Ronnie. Come on honey let's get to bed. Mom says that we going to move back into our house later today. I want to hold you.", she informed him.

He got up and moved as gently as he could to her. "Have I ever told you how much I love you Kimberly?", he asked.

"Yes, but it doesn't hurt to hear it some more. Come on let's go." she told him as she climbed back down the ladder.

A few minutes later the redhead looked at her man, then she smelled him. "In the shower now mister. I'll keep the bed warm for you.... hurry. Please?", she asked him as he headed off as ordered.

Ron slowly returned to the room. "Honey?", he asked in a very low voice. All he got was a small snore for his efforts. He softly pulled back the covers and climbed in next to her not wanting to wake the sleeping woman.

Ron woke in the morning with a clingy young woman's arms wrapped around him. He kissed the top of her head as he came to his senses. He was rewarded by a crushing hug. "What are we gonna do, now that I have to move back home Ronnie?", she asked.

"We are gonna have a normal boyfriend and girlfriend relationship KP. You know it's not normal for guys and girls our age just to sleep together even when we're not having sex. I guess once we're engaged it would be different though, but I don't know since I've never been in this position before.", he told his Kim.

Kim asked softly, "Ron do you want to...you know like get married and do the 'live happily ever after' thing with me?

"More than anything darling. More than you can know.", he told her honestly, "I want us to live side by side until God decides it's our time."

"Me too. I want that for us. We're still young, but that's what I want too.", Kim told him, "I mean I know that we promised each other...And I really want you so much. I want to grow old with you Ron Stoppable."

"Honey, I'm going down to make some breakfast. It's still early, so why don't you take a nice long bath while I get things going. Call down to me when you're out and I'll bring you a hot cup of coffee, OK.", Ron asked.

"Sure Ron. Thanks.", she replied giving him a quick kiss.

Ron already had hash browns bacon and scrambled eggs going while the coffee was brewing. It wasn't twenty minutes before. "I'm ready Ron.", rang out. By this time both sets of parents were up and Ron had already begun a second pot. True to his word, he carried the steaming cup of java up to his room where Kim was waiting for it.

"Breakfast will be in a few minutes KP, so hurry now.", he told her.

He went back down to finish. "Good to see you taking care of Kimberly's needs Ronald.", his father told him as he returned, "Are you going to be able to help the Possibles move back in to their home today son?"

"I'm supposed to work at the restaurant all day Dad. You wanna see if I can get out of it?", Ron asked.

"Sure son. I think we....I...uh mean they should be able to do without you for a day. Some of the staff should be getting back today. I'll call for you.", he told the young man.

"Thanks Dad. Maybe I can spend some time with KP too, afterwards.", he responded with a smile.

---

Near evening the Possible homestead was once near it's former glory. The tweebs each had their own room now and the Master and Kim's bedroom had been enlarged. Ron had just finished putting Kim's replacement bed together. "Wow, KP the new bed is a lot bigger than your old one. Maybe we should get invaded every few years or so just to get better stuff.", Ron observed.

"I liked my old bed Ron, it was just right for me. But, I guess if I was sharing it with a certain someone I'd want something a little bigger.", she told her boyfriend while pulling him up on the new piece of furniture to see how comfortable it was.

It was full evening when they returned downstairs. The rest of the adults were waiting for them to appear. "Well what do you kids have planned for the evening?", James Possible asked the two teens.

"Well Daddy I was thinking of taking Ron out to Bueno Nacho for dinner. With the work schedule he's been on he hasn't been able to get there recently. So, I sort thought it would be nice. You know just the two of us. Then maybe we could get a little alone time together.", she told her father.

"OK, you guys take care of yourselves then. We're gonna take in a movie and let the twins take care of Hanna.", Barb Stoppable told them.

Ron at this point looked panicky. "Uh KP, maybe we should stay home. I don't want the tweebs to try any experiments on my little sister. She might hurt them.", he suggested worriedly.

"Roooonnn, they had better not do anything to our little sister, if they know what's good for them. They're not stupid, they just get bored easily. I'll go have a talk with them. I'll be back in a minute or two.", she told him, cracking her knuckles.

"Oh, OK KP.", he replied. "Rufus where are you buddy?", Ron called out.

In a few moments the pink mole rat was scrambling up Ron's leg. "Listen buddy KP and I are going out to Bueno Nacho. The tweebs are gonna watch Hanna, so I want you to watch the tweebs....understand? I'll bring your favorite back with us, OK buddy?", he asked his little friend.

"Hink, sure Ron.", Rufus replied saluting him.

Ron set him down to begin his vigil as Kim returned. "OK Ronnie lets go. I haven't been to one of your pig out sessions all summer. I even brought a camera to post our pictures on the site. Let's go." she told the blond haired boy.

They trotted outside and got in Kim's sloth for the trip to Ron's favorite eatery.

From the shadows someone looked on. It picked opened it's phone. Moments later it spoke into the mouthpiece. "Both are going to the Mexican place that the male enjoys."

"Understood was the reply.", as they both ended the conversation.

Kim and Ron sat in their old booth. Ron was having the time of his life. He was with his girlfriend and he was eating his favorite food. "You know KP, I wonder why we didn't stop for Bueno Nacho while was in Laos, I'm sure that they have them there. I mean they're in almost every country on the planet.", he asked.

"I thought that you was wanting to get home because of work.", Kim replied.

"Yeah I guess you're right KP.", he told her.

Just then the door opened and Tara and Josh walked in.

"Hi guys the bubbly blond called to her friends. Josh just suggested that we come in here instead of the one in the mall. Can we join you?", she asked the teen heroes.

"Sure Tara, you and Josh are welcome.", Ron called back.

The other two quickly sat down. "Hi Josh, how are ya doin?", Ron asked the artist.

"Oh just getting my stuff ready for the fall. Since I got the scholarship I don't have to get a job, unlike you. Oh I guess that's right, you're not going anyway. Didn't make the grade, huh Stoppable?", he asked with a smirk.

"Josh what a horrible thing to say to Ron. You know his grades were good. He made the B honor roll for the whole last year.", Tara growled at him.

"It's OK Tara, Josh is right I didn't make it. Still can't figure out why nobody has offered me anything. Maybe I can head back to Japan for school. That place that I went on the exchange trip told me that they had a college level program that I could enter.", Ron informed them.

Kim looked at Ron. "So when were you going to tell me this Romeo?", she asked with an edge to her voice.

"Tonight KP, it's a last ditch thing since I haven't figured out why I still haven't gotten any letters back. Funny thing though, I haven't gotten any rejection letters either. It's like I've had no correspondence with any school, now that I think of it.", he told her.

"Well wait for a little while honey. I already unleashed Wade. He's as confused as we both are.", she informed Ron.

"Thanks for doing that for me, KP.", he leaned in for a kiss. Neither noticed Tara's boyfriend tighten up a bit during the exchange of information.

"Uh Kim. I didn't see you earlier today. Did you want your vitamins? The people that developed them told me that for the best results you need to take them everyday.", Josh told her.

"Sure Josh, are you going to give any to Ron too?", Kim asked.

"Well if Ron's going to go to Japan or someplace else, it really wouldn't do him any good if he couldn't get them all the time.", Josh responded with a smile.

They sat and talked for a while as they ate. Finally Josh brought up, "Kim told us that you lost your job at Smarty Mart for fighting. So, what's it like being a jerk?", Josh asked harshly.

"Yeah your right Josh, if I didn't beat the snot out of those guys six people, including a teenage girl, a grandmother and Mr. Barkin, would be six feet under right now. I guess I'm a real big jerk alright.", Ron replied with a growl.

"Well I wonder when they'll come to their senses at that restaurant and get rid of you there, too.", Josh taunted.

"Well maybe they will girly boy.", Ron answered. _'Like they could fire the owner.',_ he thought to himself.

The girls pushed the two boys back since they had been getting closer during the exchange. "Ron, apologize to Josh for calling him a girly boy.", Kim ordered.

"Josh, you apologize for calling Ronnie a jerk this minute. I don't know what's wrong with you buster, and I'm not sure that I like it.", Tara shoved him back into the bench seat.

"Sorry Josh, just been under a lot of stress lately.", Ron told him.

"You're right, you're sorry loser.", Josh snapped as he got up pulling Tara behind him.

"Josh.", Kim told him, "If you can't stand Ron, then stay away from me too. If you can't accept him, then leave me alone until you do."

"Sorry Kim, sorry Ron I don't know what came over me.", Josh finally told them as he and his girlfriend left.

"What in the world is wrong with Josh?", Kim asked her boyfriend.

"I don't know honey. But he should get over it unless he wants to become a victim.", he replied as he continued to drink in her beauty.

Kim finished her drink and they got up to leave. "Let's go down to the beach Ron, we can watch the moon and snuggle for a while.", Kim offered.

---

"Second level of the drug has been introduced Master.", the small one spoke into the phone.

"Good, if we continue this pace, it will not be long before I have my revenge and you have your freedom from me.", the taller one replied into his phone.

"I want this over as much as you do sir.", the servant replied.

"I'm sure you do. Remember who has the power over your life.", the master threatened.

---

_Yamanouchi, Japan:_

"Yori-san, please walk with me?', the old ninja master asked.

"Yes master, it will be my honor.", she replied falling into step with the honored master.

"How is your relationship with Hirotaka-san progressing, my favored student?", he asked.

"Hiro-kun is the man I wish to live my life with master. Thank you for supporting my love and my heart for him. I have heard from 'others' that some members of our council had tried to change my life from the man that I now love to one of duty for the school. I have meditated and come to the conclusion that Hiro is to be mine and that Stoppable-san is to be Possible-san's mate. I know that in my heart of hearts. I wish that all others can see the truth to this.", she told him worriedly.

"Yori-san I may have a mission for you and Hirotaka-san very soon. However, I fear sending you too soon and events are very foggy to me. I fear making a mistake, if I do Stoppable-san may be lost to us. Please make your lover aware that I may need both of you to travel on a moment's notice.", he confided to his best student, "It is a matter of grave importance."

"Will Ron-san perish, Master? How can this be? We have seen him ascend to the highest level. He has done what no one else in the world could.", she responded.

"That is my problem, I do not know. Too much is hidden to me. If I act one way, events may occur that have devastating effects on what happens. The Agency Global Justice has become interested in the Chosen One as well. I feel they may attempt to harm him. Our mole in that organization is very worried that some of them will try to _study_ him to do what the Americans say to 'see what makes him tick'. Their methods may be brutal and they may try to use Possible-san against him. That is what may happen, but I do not think that is the major threat. What causes me concern is that I do not know the nature of the major threat.", he confessed.

"Sensei, I will do as you ask. For your request is like an order to me. You have treated me and Hiro-san as your children for as long as I remember. I will do what you ask even if it costs me my lover and my life.", she responded.

"I hope that will not occur Yori-san, but for right now go, and let Hiro know, quietly. I wish this to be covert and unannounced to the rest of the school.", he told her, "Now go and make ready. But continue in your normal activities for the time being."

_Middleton, Colorado:_

Kim drove the sloth back home. "Are you sure you don't want me to drop you off at home honey?", she asked as she shut the car off.

"KP, I think even I am capable of walking home. We only live a couple blocks apart. I've been walking home by myself since I was six. Remember the firest time was after that bath that your Mom gave us when we decided to make mud pies? That was the first time I found out that girls were not long haired boys.", he told her.

"Well you didn't _have_ to look.", she giggled.

"Well it was more of a glance than anything KP. You had brothers so you knew. I was an only child, so I had _no _idea.", he replied.

"Yeah, it must have been a shock after you asked my mom all those questions about me being broken.", she continued to giggle. "Do you wonder how we're going to break the news to our kids?", she asked.

"Let em learn off the streets like most kids do KP.", he told her.

"Not on your life. If it's a boy you can tell them, I'll take care of the girls.", she laughed.

"Then I hope they're all girls KP, just a copy of their mommie. Maybe ten or twelve beautiful copies of their mommie.", he chuckled.

"I hope not that many, maybe one or two of each Ronnie.", she told him more seriously this time, "Are you sure that you don't want to stay the night?"

"Thanks KP, but I have an early shift tomorrow. If I get up early while I'm in the rack with you, then I might wake you up. No cranky Kimmie tomorrow morning. I should be off around nine or ten tomorrow night. I'll show up then OK?", he asked.

"OK Ronnie, I should be off by then, where do you want to meet?", she asked.

"I don't know KP, how about if I call ya.", he told her.

Ron walked home with a spring in his step. He was nearly to the Stoppable address when a van pulled up next to him. "Amateur sidekick.", a familiar voice told him, "You're wanted for questioning down at headquarters."

"Willie Boy is that you? Isn't it past your bedtime?", Ron asked, noticing that five other large men had gotten out of the van and stood behind him.

"Come along quietly and maybe you won't get hurt.", the Global Justice Agent growled, "Please resist, I could use some exercise."

"Gee Willie Boy, you don't need to see me. You guys already had that chance when you brought KP in for her interview. What more information can I give you?", Ron replied.

"We'll just have to find out sidekick.", one of the others told him as he was circling behind.

Will Du then spoke up, "We can find out all sorts of information that you don't have to be alive to reveal. Where do you think all that villain equipment had gone over the years, Stoppable."

Suddenly the two to the side lunged to grab the teen.

Ron stepped forward spinning. His leg came up and caught Du with a sidekick, knocking him down and out of breath since it was delivered below the belt. The two that tried for the grab ran into each other._ 'Nice job guys, and people think I'm a klutz.',_ he thought as he continued to spin and weave around his attackers. As they backed off from each other Ron stepped forward and grabbed them each behind their heads and brought the two skulls forward until they met in front of his face with a sickening crunch. Ron then launched himself at the three others and delivered a brutal front snap kick to the jaw of the one who had been trying to get behind him. His head snapped back and then forward as Ron had stepped in to deliver a right hand elbow stick to his assailant's jaw, thus knocking him out as well.

The two that remained standing looked at him. One pulled a knife. The other charged. Ron met the charging man with a ridge hand strike to the throat with his right hand after he had delivered a palm block knocking the attacker's punching hand down with his left. Taking another step forward he used the same right hand and performed an knife hand strike to the back of his attacker's neck. Ron quickly swept his leg and as the Agent landed on his back Ron stomped him on the chest breaking five ribs. Will Du watched the scene play out when the fourth man went down. Then the 'buffoon' began to play with the knife wielding Agent. It appeared that the sidekick was toying with the with the more experienced and armed man he even tossed the knife back once after taking it away. Moments later the knife went sailing into the darkness. A moment later the last attacker was down with a shattered arm. Stoppable told the injured agent, "Listen pal if you can't hang on to your toys you can quit expecting me to pick them up for you."

Ron picked up each one of the Agents and piled them back into the van. He slapped Will to make sure he was awake. "Listen Willie, I didn't really care for what you and the rest of your buddies tried back there. So , I'm gonna make it easy for ya. I'll use very small words so that you understand, OK?" Seeing the hesitant nod, he continued, "You know I could have easily killed you all and hidden your bodies. No one would ever have found you.", he paused to make sure that Will heard him.

"Got it so far? Betty probably would think that a villain finally caught up with you....again." Seeing the nod he started again, "So here's what happens now. If you ever attack me, Kim Possible, any of our families or friends again I will make you and all your partners here, and in the future, disappear. I don't care if I take down the whole organization. Do you understand Willie Boy?", he told the senior Global Justice Agent as he began to glow a fierce blue as he growled to make his point.

Seeing the nod again, Ron continued, "Now I would suggest that you guys go and get your injuries attended to and go on vacation for a week or so. That way there won't be any embarrassing questions."

Ron got out of the van to let Agent Du drive off into the night. The tweeked teen turned and walked towards his own home.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: the following story is a work of fiction. The characters from the Kim Possible Show, you know Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable and so on belong to the Disney Corporation and not to myself. If they did, I wouldn't be working in a stinking factory to make a living. I'd like to make money at this, but let's face it I'm not good enough. So stroke my ego and read it. Thanks.**

**I wish to thank CajunBear73 for his tireless efforts in trying to make me appear intelligent and at least semi-talented. I really do appreciate his hard work. I'd recommend him as someone else's beta, but I still have dibs with Screaming Phoenix. I want to thank Spectre666 as well, he makes me think hard and makes me defend my stories and how and why I wrote a certain way. When you have to be ready for that, you think it through a lot better, trust me on that. We have enough yes men in the world and he isn't one. Also thanks for the encouragement that other writers have given me and a great thanks to readers that have thought that the works that I have written so far are worth reading.**

**Thanks to the reviewers: Soulman3, Utcyborg, Waveform, Screaming Phoenix and CajunBear73. Yes Soulman, this is a prequal and no I never plan to write another set of them. SP, yeah Ron is getting brutal, but others have plans for him as well. Ut, what is in character now, the whole thing begins to darken. CB73, a lot of stuff is coming down real soon.**

**As for this story CaptainKodak observed you have to get through Good Friday before you can get to Easter. And I had to do it some way. So here it is.**

**Warning: There is some bad stuff in this chapter. It isn't going to be a lot of fun, I know it wasn't a lot of fun to write this part of the story and I agonized over it a lot.**

**ST 103**

* * *

Broken Promise

Chapter 8

_Middleton, Colorado:_

He watched in amusement as the blond haired teen quickly downed the law enforcement agents_. 'He is much better than he was three years ago. It doesn't look like he uses the power much unless he truly needs it.',_ he thought as he fingered the amulet around his neck_, 'This will protect me. His power has no affect on the power of the Yono. They will cancel each other. I can deal with him with my superior skills. The battle will be swift, decisive and brutal. I will claim the blade and his head as trophies for his arrogance. I will then take his sister to be my apprentice and mate. My revenge will be complete. Maybe his woman will become mine as well.', _he thought cruelly.

Ron felt the hair on his neck stand up as he watched the van disappear into the night. _'What was that?',_ he mused. As he walked by a copse of trees. He gazed sharply at a particular set of shadows trying to peer inside. Seeing nothing he continued to move along_. 'Maybe it was nothing.',_ he thought to himself, uneasy after the last few minutes of confrontation.

A few minutes later he was home. As he opened the door he let his senses out to make sure that he was alone. Feeling nothing, he entered the Stoppable home. Ron delicately fingered the small locket that hung around his neck_. 'My friend what was that? I haven't felt that since we first met.',_ he thought back to the feeling. Walking quickly and silently through the house he checked on everyone present. Everyone was in their proper place. Then he went outside to the tree house to begin his meditations.

"_Master Sensei?",_ he called out with his mind after he centered himself. Again he called.

Finally the connection was made._ "Stoppable-san how are you young master? It is good to see you are continuing your meditations.",_ Sensei complimented the American.

"_Thank you Sensei. This evening several things have come to pass. The first is that Global Justice Agents tried to force me into coming with them by using force. I resisted and ended up hurting several members of that group. The second is....and I am not sure how to phrase this...but are there any Yamanouchi ninja in the area? After the confrontation with the Global Justice Agents I continued to walk home when I felt a presence. It had distinctive Yamanouchi flavor.", _Ron sent with his mind.

"_Stoppable-san, we have not sent any of our assets into Middleton. You must be mistaken young master. Are you sure?",_ he sent worriedly.

"_I'm fairly sure sir, but it did have another taint to it. Maybe I'm just tired and overly suspicious from the attack.",_ he responded.

"_I will check to make sure Stoppable-san, but keep your awareness level high even if it drains you.",_ the master instructed.

"_I will Sensei, thank you for checking.",_ Ron told the older man.

Ron felt better as he re-entered the house and climbed upstairs to his shower and bed.

--

He rose and got ready for his shift at the restaurant. _'It's gonna be OK. I guess I straightened things out with a couple of the GJ guys though.',_ he chuckled to himself. "Rufus.", he called softly. Hmmmm, he looked around. He looked into Hanna's room. _'There he is, she's in one piece, he's in one piece......I'll bet the tweebs wore them out though. I'll let 'em sleep.',_ he mused.

Ron walked out the door and got in his car and headed off to start his shift.

Kim Possible opened an eye._ 'Mmmmm, what a night it had been. Everything was so nice except for when Josh acted like a jerk at Bueno Nacho. What is wrong with him?', _she thought getting up for her shower.

Four hours later Kim was taking her lunch break at the Bueno Nacho in the mall. She was with Monique this time. _'There he is again! Is Josh stalking me?',_ Kim wondered.

Josh waved them over. "Hi Kim, Hi Monique he called. Where's the murderer?", he asked.

"Who are you calling a murderer, Mankey?", Monique snarled at the artist.

Kim told him, "I don't think we're going to sit here today, you jerk!"

Josh looked at them in panic. "Hey! I'm sorry Kim...Monique. It's just that I find violence distasteful. All Ron does is fight and hurt people. He's a big klutz and gets in the way. I mean Bonnie was right Kim anyway just think about it, he might not be the best person for you. There _has _to be someone better. Please I apologize, here I'll buy your lunch.", he offered.

"No Josh, I've had enough Ron-bashing from you. I'll talk to you later once you've regained your manners.", Kim told him.

They walked off to another part of the restaurant after making their orders.

_'Damn.', _Josh muttered to himself, _'Now what am I going to do? HE isn't going to like this.'_

"Girlfriend what was that all about? Is Josh some sort of moron?", Monique asked her best friend.

"Mo, I'm not sure. He's been a jerk lately. I don't know how Tara puts up with him.", she replied.

---

Ron looked at his phone._ 'Maybe I'd better call and let her know that I have to work over until quitting time tonight.', _he thought. He quickly dialed. "Hi honey, how are you tonight? Uh...KP I gotta work over. We're a little light on staff tonight and everybody's is gonna have to work over...OK, I'll call you in the morning...I love you too...G' bye", he told her.

Monique looked at her friend. "Ron?", she asked.

"Yeah Monique, he's got to work late, they're understaffed again tonight. I guess I won't be getting any Ron-shine till tomorrow. It'll be fine though. It's worth the wait.", Kim giggled.

"Are you gonna tell me about it girlfriend?", the African-American girl asked.

"Well Mo.", Kim stopped and looked around while rubbing her promise ring, "We've been talking about the 'M' thing."

"The 'M' thing, you mean marriage, girl?", she gasped I need ALMI.

'ALMI'?, Kim asked.

"'A Lot More Information' GF, don't you understand anything?", Monique asked the red head.

Kim looked at her friend and nodded, "Yeah Mo. But it's not gonna happen for a while. Maybe three years until we're close to the end of school, but we're both so sure. I think he already has a ring, but he isn't letting me know. Mom told me that Ron already has Daddy's permission. I never would have thought that Dad would give me up without a fight. That's how much he thinks of Ronnie. I already knew what Mom thought when we got back from the junior prom. She was grinning from ear to ear."

"So you guys are gonna do it then.", Monique asked.

"Yeah Mo, I have a question. Will you be my maid of honor when I get married to Ron?", Kim asked her friend.

"You better believe it girl. And I'm gonna make your dress. It'll be a one of a kind too. Imagine me designing and sewing the world famous Kim Possible's wedding dress. I've already got an idea on what to do with the bride's maids dresses too, I'll draw it out and see if you like it Kim.", Monique told her friend with excitement.

They finished their shift, both thinking of the future.

At closing Monique asked Kim, "Girl do you want to go out an celebrate the wedding being asked soon thing?"

"I'd like to Mo, but I'm a little beat. I'm gonna go home and get some sleep. Maybe those vitamins that I was getting off Josh were actually doing some good after all. I'll talk to you in the morning. Goodnight.", she told her best female friend.

Monique had a nice quiet drive home.

Kim Possible was walking out to her car. Something was wrong. The hair stood up on the back of her neck and she dropped back into a fighting stance. "Who's there?", she called out.

"Just me Kim." was the answer. Out of the shadows appeared Josh Mankey.

"What are you doing here Josh?", Kim asked, her stance relaxing slightly.

Suddenly there was a soft 'ssth', and she felt a tiny prick in her arm. Then she heard another 'ssth'. This time she felt the prick in her neck.

"What's going on Josh?", she asked as she suddenly was dizzy, and her head was spinning.

"You are going to do our bidding Kim.", he told her, "Don't worry you won't be hurt if you do as instructed."

Kim tried to run off, but she stumbled and fell. _'Why can't I move, what's wrong? Ron help me....pleaseee.' _She knew no more as she landed hard on the parking lot pavement.

Another figure separated himself from the shadows. He hit a button on his remote unlocking a black car. He stooped to pick up the fallen teen. "Bring her car, slave.", the other one told him as he tossed Josh Mankey the keys to the Sloth. He then took out her Kimmunicator and dropped it on the ground where her car was.

"Yes sir.", was the reply. He got in and started Kim's vehicle and waited for his master to leave.

---

'_Where am I? Gah....Where's Ron? What..What? Who's talking? Oh the light! God that hurts!'_

"Welcome back Kim Possible. Welcome to my humble home while staying in your country.", a figure behind her taunted.

"Who..Who are you? What do you want?", Kim croaked as she fought her restraints.

"My name means nothing to you for now Miss Possible, but you may refer to me as Master. As to what I want depends on several things, so for now I will ask the questions and you will answer. Do you understand?", he asked softly though she could feel the hate in his words.

"Drop dead buster.", Kim snarled.

"I won't drop dead Miss Possible, instead I fully intend on having your boyfriend's head as a trophy on my mantelpiece. He is the big fish that I want, you are only the bait to lure him to me.", he told her as he held up a needle so that she could see it, "This is a truth serum Miss Possible. Now I'm sure that you are familiar with Sodium Thiopental, which is better known as Sodium Pentothal. That is a rather crude drug as compared to what I have in this syringe. This is fast acting and leaves no residue. Whereas the first drug that I mentioned will have you talking your brains out after a little bit of time, this compound allows me to ask specific questions and get specific answers. Since this is a rather new compound I doubt that even some organizations have begun to teach taught agents how to fight the effects of this drug. Therefore, I highly doubt if Global Justice has given you the training to combat Sodium Pentothal let alone this substance.", he gloated.

Kim tried to struggle as the masked man pushed the needle into her arm. After a few moments Kim could feel the drug working it's way into her system. She bit her tongue trying to focus. Kim winced trying to keep her mind together. _'Ron.',_ she groaned in agony,_ 'Please help me. I need you so bad right now. I love you dearest. Please remember me if something happens, I love you.'_

After a few minutes the masked figure returned. "How are we doing Miss Possible? Has the drug taken effect yet? Oh very nice try Miss Possible. I see you are trying to use pain to focus.", he told her as he noticed the blood on her lips as she grimaced, "It will not be much longer now. I want you to remember this Miss Possible. The information that you give me will only endanger the life of the impostor. Once he is dead you, your family and friends will be free and I will no longer bother you. So it is one life in exchange for many. Your boyfriend took my honor, to get it back I must have his life. That is all I care for...his life and his head to prove that I have taken it.", he told her.

Josh Mankey look on in horror, '_God what have I done? I hope Possible gives him the information....too bad for the loser though. I guess that's the luck of the draw.'_

"NOOOOO!", Kim Possible screamed, "You can't do that. We're supposed to marry and live happily ever after."

"Miss Possible that will never happen. If you do not tell me what I want to know I will begin killing some of your friends in a surprisingly slow manner. I will tape it for your viewing pleasure, I will start with the black girl. I think her name is Monique, is it not? After I have played with her for a while then the real fun will begin. Then I believe I will move on to your mother. It will be a shame to see one with such talent die so young. Again I will film it. After that maybe I will take your twin brothers away from you. I have friends that would find them most entertaining. How many will die before you give up the impostor to me Miss Possible? It is your choice."

"Monique, Mom, the tweebs? Forgive me Ronnie! Please God forgive me!", she cried breaking down as she gave in to the drugs.

--

"That is much better Miss Possible. Now what of your relationship with Stoppable?", he asked.

"We are in love and are planning to marry in the future.", she answered.

"Where is he going to college Miss Possible?", the figure asked.

"We don't know. He hasn't received any acceptance letters. Where he gets accepted that's where I'll go to school, we want to be together.", she responded getting more numb.

"That's nice, however it will not happen Miss Possible. I have taken great pains to see that he will not get any of those letters. We, that is my servant and I, have spent many hours breaking into your post office to make sure that no correspondence to colleges went out from Stoppable nor any came back in case we missed some. So waiting for him to find out is doomed to failure. For those football scholarships, we have made them believe that he turned them down preferring to stay by your side. You are his weakness, you shall be his undoing as well.", he gloated.

Is there anything about Stoppable that bothers you Miss Possible?", the figure asked.

"Only that he has been keeping secrets from me and the long hours he works. I asked to know what they were and he has asked permission to tell me, but it has not been given. We are hoping that he will get the permission soon so that he can tell me everything that I would like to know. As for working long hours, we plan to work that out and maybe get his hours lowered. Also, when he gets tense or angry he tends to glow, I have seen a blue fire in his eyes, it reminds me of a welder's arc.", Kim responded dully.

"Why does it bother you that the outsider keeps those secrets?", he pushed, '_He can glow? This is not good, the power sits fully within him. My chance will be for his lack of training, I must even the odds.'_

"Outsider? Why do you call Ronnie, outsider?", Kim asked.

"You do not need to know that information Miss Possible. Now why does it bother you?", he asked again.

"I learned the lesson from lying, I take it to mean secrets too. The glowing thing bothers me because I worry about how it will affect our children.", she told him simply.

"Very well, Miss Possible. When are you supposed to meet Stoppable again?", he asked.

"Tomorrow, in the afternoon in fact. We were going to meet tonight, but Ron had to work late.", she replied.

Standing behind her so that she couldn't see him, the dark figure motioned for Josh to come over. The taller figure had a needle in his right hand. Suddenly he pushed Kim's head forward till her chin was resting on her chest. "Hold her hair to the side servant.", he ordered the teen. Josh did as he was told. The figure inserted the needle just under her skin on the back of her neck at the base of her hairline. "There. That will work just fine. Thank you servant.", he complimented as Josh released Kim's hair after the needle was removed.

"Servant pay attention now. Miss Possible I have implanted a combination emotion and mind control chip under your skin. DO NOT remove it, remember it or mention it to anyone. If you do I will start killing your loved ones. Next you will continue to ingest the vitamins that Josh will supply you with. Remember not to miss a dose.", he instructed her, "Do you understand Miss Possible?"

She just sat there mute.

"I expect an answer Miss Possible, I did not hear anything. Do you understand Miss Possible?", he asked again.

"Yes.", she answered.

"Yes what?", he pushed.

"Sir. Yes sir, I understand. I will not mention the chip, remember the chip nor remove the chip. I will take all the vitamins that Josh supplies me with.", she stated dully.

"Very good Miss Possible.", he told her as he release her from the chair.

"Now stand up and remove your clothes Miss Possible.", he instructed.

Kim stood and began taking off her top. Soon she was bare from the waist up. She began to remove the rest of her clothes when the tall figure told her, "Stop Miss Possible. That is very good. Put your clothes back on please. We don't want you to catch cold."

"Yes sir." she said as she complied.

The figure opened a drawer in his desk. He pulled out a semi auto pistol. He told her, "Take this pistol Miss Possible....Now point the barrel at your temple.....Yes very good....Now squeeze the trigger."

Josh jumped as the hammer went forward with a loud click. _'Oh no, he does mean to kill.', _Josh looked on stunned.

Softly the figure took the gun away from the teen hero. "Very good. I see the chip is working properly. You will not remember this Miss Possible, but your friend Bortel has made great strides in his work. You should see it from my side.", he chuckled.

"Now servant and Miss Possible this is want I want you to do.", he told them with a smile.

---

Kim groaned at the sunlight as it drove into her eyes in the clear morning. _'What happened? I must have fallen asleep after I got in. I wonder how that happened? What time is it? Seven AM? How could I have slept that long? I'll bet Ronnie's worried sick about me.',_ she thought in a panic. Sticking her hand in her cargo pocket she searched for the Kimmunicator._ 'It's not here. Where did I leave it? Ron and Wade will be worried sick.' _She opened the car and got out she search the inside of the Sloth. Then she looked outside._ 'Oh there it is. How did it get over there?',_ she asked herself how it could have moved five parking places.

Kim drove home. She got there as her parents were heading downstairs. "Hi Mom, hi Dad.", she called to them.

"Kimmie are you just getting home? Did you and Ron have a mission last night or a date?", her dad asked.

"Mission? No Dad. I guess I was pretty tired and I just fell asleep in the car after the mall closed. Did Ron come over? He called before I got off and told me that he had to work over. You know that is a little irritating. I wished he didn't have to do that.", she explained.

"You want some breakfast Kimmie?", Anne Possible asked.

"Yeah Mom and then I'm going to bed. Sleeping in the car isn't that restful.", she replied.

---

After Ron got home from the restaurant he immediately went to the tree house. As he centered he called out, _"Sensei. Do you hear me?"_

After a few moments his call was answered_, "Stoppable-san what troubles you? I feel a foreboding in your energy.",_ the ninja master asked.

"_I am confused and in need of guidance, master.",_ Ron sent back.

"_You know that I cannot help you at this time young master, some of the others have forbidden me.",_ Sensei told him.

"_I understand sir, I am having a problem with my meditations, Master. I find conflicting images. What am I doing wrong?", _Ron asked.

"_Have you tried the meditation style of your religion, Stoppable-san? We have discussed this before. Remember, in the Judaic tradition it is called '_Hitbodedut'_. To do it you must recite and think on certain words in your holy book. I cannot help you with that. But we had a Rabbi scholar help you that one time. Do you remember? I cannot see into this type of meditation. Maybe your answers are there. May you find peace in your mind and soul Ron-san.", _Sensei instructed.

"_Yes I remember Sensei, I will try. Thank you for your help.", _Ron replied with his thoughts before breaking the link.

--

Ron did as instructed, he thought about the different parts of his faith and turned his thoughts further inward. He turned his head to look out of the window, up to the stars. _'Is this what's in God's mind?', _he mused as the sparkling orbs transfixed his being. He sat there amazed at the beauty of the heavens as if seeing it for the first time. The images that zipped though his mind slowed until he could study each. Before they were just winks, sometimes startling him.

Now they slowed until he pondered how each affected the other. Then he understood. _'I am a small part in the plan. KP doesn't have to be with me to be happy.' _As he looked at the events run through again in slow motion, he cried. _'Yes Master, I will do what I can. Though I will try to intervene. Nothing is for sure in this world, only in the afterworld. Maybe now I can make a difference.'_

--

As Ron came out of his trance near daylight he was exhausted. _'I must sleep to be ready for my trials.',_ he mused as he climbed down from his tree house and entered the house. He made a good breakfast for his parents. "Hi Mom, hi Dad.", he greeted them, "I have some breakfast ready for you guys. I hope you like omelets today. I got hash browns going too." He set a cup of hot coffee in front of each of them.

After serving them he got Hanna up and made her breakfast as well. She was already on solid food and Ron enjoyed making hers from scratch too. Barb watched with a giggle as her son fed the hyper-charged baby. Incredibly most of it made it into her mouth. Barb took Hanna off his hands to clean her up and change her diaper.

"What are your plans today Ronnie?", she asked.

"I plan on meeting KP for lunch or something. I better get some sleep though. I still have to work tonight.", he responded.

Ron went up stairs and showered. A few minutes later he was in bed fast asleep. In the afternoon he woke up and soon called the woman he loved. "Hey KP...yeah I love you too. Wanna meet for a late lunch? Sure I can pick you up....oh you wanna meet? Sure thing. I'll see ya there.", he hung up the phone smiling.

---

Ron and Kim met at the Bueno Nacho in the mall. They had a nice lunch and went for a walk to settle their stomachs.

"Ron, you have to make a decision.", Kim told him after deciding to convince Ron to tell her the secrets he had been holding back.

"What decision honey?", he asked.

"You've gotta decide if you're going to tell me your secrets. Since we're going to make a life together you should be forthcoming with me. I don't think I've kept anything from you, so you shouldn't keep things that could affect our children from me either.", she told him.

"KP, if they we only my secrets, I would have told you a long time ago. I made promises to others, so these aren't only my secrets. My friends won't let me tell you, I explained that a while back.", he reminded her.

"Roooonnn.", Kim growled, "This is for me and my children's safety. I've had it! Until you're ready to talk, stay away from me. IS THAT CLEAR MISTER?"

"KP...KP, please you...you know I can't break a promise." he stammered.

"Don't KP me, Ronald Stoppable! Remember what I said. Don't wait too long, either. Maybe Bonnie was right after all.", she snapped as she turned on her heel and stomped off in a hurry.

---

In a corner a figure called his master on the phone, "It's started, I viewed the whole converstion. She did as you instructed."

"I expected as much. Soon you may be free of me.", he told the teen that he used as a servant.

Ron alone stood mute,_ 'What do I do now? I had the world where I wanted it, now what?' _He walked off in another direction to contemplate his future._ 'I have no one to help me now. I must prepare, but I have to think first. Can I live without KP? ... I guess I can't call her that now can I? She said that I couldn't.', _he thought to himself as he walked out to his car.

* * *

There are three more chapters to go in 'Broken Promise' thanks for sticking in there. I hope that it pays off for you.

Thanks again for reading and getting through this.

ST 103


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: the following story is a work of fiction. The characters from the Kim Possible Show, you know Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable and so on belong to the Disney Corporation and not to myself. If they did, I wouldn't be working in a stinking factory to make a living. I'd like to make money at this, but let's face it I'm not good enough. So stroke my ego and read it. Thanks.**

**I wish to thank CajunBear73 for his tireless efforts in trying to make me appear intelligent and at least semi-talented. I really do appreciate his hard work. I'd recommend him as someone else's beta, but I still have dibs with Screaming Phoenix. I want to thank Spectre666 as well, he makes me think hard and makes me defend my stories and how and why I wrote a certain way. When you have to be ready for that, you think it through a lot better, trust me on that. We have enough yes men in the world and he isn't one. Also thanks for the encouragement that other writers have given me and a great thanks to readers that have thought that the works that I have written so far are worth reading. **

**Now for the answers to the reviewers: CB73, Yes Josh does consider Ron to be mud under his shoes, he is an artist and how many of them don't have ego problems. S P horrid you say, it's worse than you can imagine. I think 'gut wrenching' is the term here. Utcyborg, yep there's a lot of mystery. Things will be revealed over time. Waveform, Josh is a nice guy, well Josh thinks he a nice guy. He just wants out of this situation so that he can go on with his life.**

**As for this story CaptainKodak observed you have to get through Good Friday before you can get to Easter. And I had to do it some way. So here it is.**

**So what happens next? Does Ron spill about his secrets? Does he get his Kim back?**

**ST 103**

* * *

Broken Promise

Chapter 9

_Middleton, Colorado:_

Numbly Ron Stoppable drove off._ 'What do I do now? What meaning does my life have now? They will never let me talk, that much is clear. All that I have worked for is for naught, all my dreams are ruined, all my hopes are dashed. I must meditate to regain my focus, but how? It is clear that someone at Yamanouchi is watching me and is attempting to control my life and future, why would I want to give them the pleasure of ruining my life? I will give myself a week at most. Maybe K...Kim will forgive me somehow....Sure Stoppable sure, she has made her feelings plain.'_

Ron entered the parking lot. He was early, but why care? _'My life is in the toilet anyway.',_ he grumbled to himself. He entered the restaurant. "Ron what are you doing here, your ninety minutes early?", Joey, the day shift manger asked.

"Put me to work, I'll take the rest of the day if somebody wants off.", Ron replied.

"Sure I can do that. The early dinner rush should come in a couple of hours. I got a whole bunch of vegetables that need to be readied.", he told the young owner, "Anyway I thought you were spending some time with Kimberly today."

"I did thanks, but maybe I won't have to worry about that anymore. Come on let's get cracking.", Ron told him trying to push the pain and memories out of his mind.

Ron worked like a slave all night. When it was over, he let some of the kitchen staff go home early. He volunteered to clean the place by himself. He was done by the time the sun was rising and the delivery trucks began arriving in the morning. He did most of the unloading while one of the managers and assistant chefs inventoried the foodstuffs. By the time Ron returned home he was numb, but exhausted as well. He shut off his cell phone and disconnected the phone in his room. He showered and went to bed.

This time his dreams returned, if he could call them dreams. Most would call them nightmares, but they happened in the daylight for him this time. By the time he rose in the afternoon he was sweating and shaking. _'Most everything I have dreamed about for over a year has come true. Now is that going to be the case with K...P, No it's Kim, I gotta remember that?',_ he fretted.

---

Kim Possible was asleep in her bed. She tossed and turned. _'What is going on with me? Why did I speak like that to Ronnie?'_

_'Master ordered us, that's why. This time Ron will have to take care of himself. I can't let him hurt Mom and the twins or Monique. I can't resist, I can't.'_

_'I thought we loved him?'_

_'We love the family too. We can always find another man. They're all over the world.'_

_'Not like Ron. No others are like him. That's why we picked him!'_

_'We will find another Ron maybe a better Ron, if not then we won't. We're too picky anyway.'_

_'I will not marry another. I would rather not live. The gun__should have been loaded.'_

_'You are impractical.'_

_'You are a bitch!'_

Kim rose to look at the new day._ 'Who cares now? When he kills Ron I might as well give him my head too. That way I will at least be close to him. Maybe our parents will put us in the same box.',_ she mused as tears flowed from her eyes.

---

Ron got up and dressed for work. He had the lunch shift. After that he would return home to babysit Hanna while his parents went out for a break from raising the hyper-active baby. He got done and went home. Barb asked him, "Ron what's wrong?"

"Nothing Mom, nothing at all, you and Dad have a good time tonight.", he told her.

"Is Kimberly coming over dear?", she asked.

"Uh.. I don't think so Mom, she's sorta mad at me right now. I don't want to throw gasoline on the fire. It's best if we spend a few days apart you know.", he replied.

"Is there anything I can do Ron?", she asked again.

"Nah Mom, we'll work it out. Let us have a few days, maybe a week OK?", he asked his mother.

"OK dear if that's what you want.", she replied.

Ron and Hanna watched the latest shows for toddlers that had come out. Hanna was having a ball. The phone rang. "Hello.", Ron answered.

"Is Kim there?", Ron recognized Monique's voice.

"Uh....no Mo, she's not here. I'm not sure where she's at.", he told his second best female friend.

"She's not there? I thought she would be. From the way she was talking about you the other night I would have thought she couldn't wait for Hanna to get to bed.", she confided.

"Well Mo, we sorta had an argument yesterday and she's not talking to me right now.", Ron told her.

"WHAT? I don't believe it. What did you do to her Stoppable?", Monique demanded.

"She wanted to know about those secrets I had been keeping. She is right you know. I should come clean, but the people that I made the promises to won't let me divulge them to her. Hell, Monique I can't tell my parents or my Rabbi either. I don't know what to do.", he responded.

"Well maybe I'll talk to her. See ya later Ron relax about this, it's just a small bump in the road. Things will get better, she loves you too much for them not to.", she told him.

"Please Monique, she's mad enough at me right now. I probably deserve a lot of it. Give her time, it might work out. Listen, I'll talk to you later. Take care of yourself Mo.", he told her as he hung up.

---

Ron's parents returned near midnight. He went out to his tree house and began to meditate. He decided to use the Judaic methods that he had been taught a couple of years before. _'It may not give me the answers, but at least I should have a clearer mind about my path in life.' ,_ he thought at he began reciting again softly.

This time he had a candle lit in the tree house. He opened his eyes to watch the flame and think about it. When the sun rose he got up and went inside to change for his morning run. He made an effort to not run by the Possible home. He didn't want another confrontation with Kim Possible at the moment. A shiver went up his spine as he made the decision. Two hours later he was done and feeling much better about himself. Two hours after returning, he was back in the restaurant.

Ron worked until closing again. He pushed himself until he was numb with fatigue. When he returned home he showered and returned to the tree house. This time his friend Rufus accompanied him. The pink rodent looked as his master and friend as he knelt to begin his meditation in the ancient Judaic fashion.

---

Kim returned home from the mall late that evening. She and Josh sat in the Bueno Nacho waiting for Ron to show._ 'I can't break free. Please Ron, forgive me honey.'_, she thought in anguish as she cried herself to sleep.

Anne Possible looked in on her daughter as she slept. _'I hope every thing's alright between Kimmie and Ronald, he hasn't been over for a couple of days.', _she mused nervously,_ 'It must be his work hours.'_

_---_

_Gobal Justice Headquarters:_

Doctor Director watched the video again. She pushed the call button on the intercom sitting on her desk. "Mary, get Agent Du in here immediately.", she spoke to device.

"Agent Du? Ma'am he is on vacation for the rest of the week. He will return early next week.", Mary replied.

"Thank you Mary. When he gets back notify me and get him here right away.", Betty instructed her assistant.

"Yes ma'am.", Betty heard in response.

_'Oh boy, it's about time that arrogant so-and-so got his butt in Betty's wringer. He's caused so much crap to come down on the rest of the staff a lot of them are thinking about leaving.',_ the black haired assistant mused.

---

Josh Mankey looked at his watch. _'The mall opens in a while. I'll meet Possible, then we can wait. I hope she lets someone know so that the loser can find her easy enough. Then we can end this distasteful business. I hope I don't have to see it. Damn, Stoppable made some bad enemies during his life.', _he grimaced.

He picked up his phone and punched in some numbers. "Kim do you remember to make sure that you meet me at the Bueno Nacho in the mall. I'll be sitting in yours and Stoppable's booth. We're supposed to keep this up till he shows. Wear something nice, we want him to get the idea.", he told the redheaded heroine before he shut it down.

He then hit a button on his speed dial, "Sir, we will set up the sting on the target....Yes sir, it should make him lose his mind with rage....Thank you sir....Please make sure, I don't want him coming after me if he's in that frame of mind...I'll report in later when he shows...No sir I DO NOT want any souvenirs from his body, though you might want to let Possible kiss him before you take his head.", he advised as he closed this connection as well.

_'Sentimental fool of a child. Maybe his dead lips, but certainly not his live ones. I will let her carry that memory with her. Keeping that in the back of her mind may make her useless to Global Justice. That way I can call it a service to my other friends.', _the master thought as he relished killing the one who had caused his dishonor.

---

Kim called her mother since she was at the hospital, "Mom I'm going to the mall for a while. I'll see ya later."

"How's Ronald, Kimberly?", Anne Possible asked.

"Well Mom, I don't know we sorta had a fight and we have to work it out you know. Just one of those things.", Kim responded.

"Are you sure Kimmie?", the surgeon asked.

"Yeah Mom, pretty sure.", she told the other redhead.

"OK then. Will we see you at dinner tonight Kim?", she asked.

"I don't know Mom, I'll let you know. Everything might be fine by then.", Kim replied, _'Fine? What kind of woman are you Possible? Will you even shed a tear for him?'_

---

Ron rose and got ready for work again, _'Well I have a couple more days, then I can go see K...Kim. I'll call her an a day or two. Maybe she'll have calmed down a bit so that we can talk. Man, I still don't know what to do. I hope I come up with something before too much longer.'_

He reached the eatery. He had already told them to work him until he couldn't stand. He told them not to accept any phone calls for him either._ 'I don't want to talk to anybody right now until I know what I'm going to do.',_ he thought.

---

It was during the second seating that the trouble started. One of the customers was unhappy with the service that he had received. He became belligerent and pulled a knife on one of the busboys. "Hey man, put that thing down before you hurt somebody.", Ron told the man as he held the knife against the boy's chest.

"I'm gonna cut this boy, unless you pay for my meal.", he yelled.

"Sure man, I'll pay for it.", Ron told him.

"Liar.", he shouted as the plunged the knife into the poor boy's chest.

In a flash Ron was there. The upset customer slashed at Ron. Ron parried the move and brought his other hand up into a palm strike to the assailant's chin knocking him out. Half a moment later Ron was at the young man's side. Blood was spurting out of the wound. His eyes flashed with a blue tint as he ripped open the shirt as saw the wound. Without hesitating he put both hands over where the blood was flowing from. Moments later the flow became a trickle and finally stopped as a member of the staff handed Ron a towel to sop up the red fluid that had just stopped flowing.

In the meantime one of the cooks had called for emergency response and only a minute or two later Police and EMTs were on site. The EMTs moved Ron out of the way so that they could work on the injured young man. They all looked at the wound that was beginning to close. Ron began to slip into the background, uncertain of what just happened. One of the medical people asked, "What just happened?"

"The other one said, "Must not have been that bad. Look there's hardly any kind of a wound there."

The first one responded, "Maybe so, but look at all the blood. Has to be at least a pint or two on the floor."

"Yeah.", his partner observed, "Well let's get this kid to the hospital. We'll figure it out later."

Five minutes later the ambulance was on the way with it's cargo onboard.

Pulling Ron off to the side, Mark Edmunds, one of the restaurant's managers asked him, "What the hell just happened Ron? Jimmie was bleeding like a stuck hog, then three minutes later, the blood stopped."

"I..I don't know Mark. I wish I did. Maybe Jimmie's wound wasn't as bad as we first thought. One thing I do know though is that out other customers are real nervous. How about we offer them a complimentary coffee and dessert to help them forget. Put it on the owner's tab.", Ron urged.

"OK Ron, I'll do that. Thanks for that.", he told the young man not noticing the blood trickling down his shoe.

"Oh for the desserts, your welcome.", Ron responded.

"No, for Jimmie's life. I was in the Marines. I know what wounds are. That didn't heal itself.", he told Ron as his voice lowered to a whisper.

The Police handcuffed the angry customer. Ron asked for a moment to talk to him. "Why did you do that? That kid was no threat to you. And the owner did intend to pay you for your inconvenience. You do realize that don't you?", he asked the man.

"Go to hell punk.", he yelled as he spat on the teenager.

"Book him." Ron told the Police, "When you guys get done with him, the restaurant will sue him as well. Nobody hurts one of my employees. He's at least going to pay for the hospital bills on top of what you are going to do to him."

The rest of the night went well. The hospital called and told them that Jimmie was being held for observation. After work Ron went to the hospital to check on him. It was daylight when he finally got home. Ron sat in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee thinking about what almost happened. He made a quick breakfast for his parents and sister. "Dad?", Ron began, "One of our newer employees got stabbed in the restaurant last night. You guys are gonna hear about some weird things that happened and I'm not sure myself. Anyway, make sure that Jimmie Morris' medical bills are paid will you? And set aside enough money for his college education too. Make sure that you don't mention me. I don't want people to know that I had anything to do with this."

"Alright, I'll do that. Now, how are you and Kimberly doing son?", Dean asked.

"We had a big argument the other day. We're not talking right now.", he told his father.

"I hope it turns out right Ronald.", the older Stoppable responded.

"Me too Dad, me too. Hey, I'm beat. I have another shift at the restaurant tonight. Then I have a day or two off. Maybe we can work it out between us by then.", he told Dean.

"You ever find out about the college applications?", he asked Ron.

"No Dad, Kim was asking for me. Right now I don't wanna put Wade in the middle because of the fight. I guess I'll just ride it out.", he finished as he got up and left for a shower.

---

"What do you mean he didn't show up?", the master demanded.

"Sir he did not show. I had Possible call his number. He is not answering calls. She called his restaurant last evening and they couldn't talk, there was some big emergency going on and Police were on hand. I thought we may not want to draw attention to us at this time sir.", Josh replied.

"OK, good thinking for once. Have Possible call again today and get Stoppable's next time that he will not be at work. If he wants his woman back he will have to come to her. Have her notify her family where she will be. He will come, if he has any love for her he will come.", the master told his servant.

---

Ron woke up and returned to work after checking on Jimmie in the hospital. He bumped into Dr. Possible. She asked him, "Ron what's going on with you and Kimberly? Why is she mad at you?"

"KP...I mean Kim, she took the privilege of me calling her KP away (he winced at the memory), she's upset because I can't tell her about the secrets I've been asked to keep. She knows how I am about that. I still can't believe that she's demanding that I do that, but she is. I guess she's right. She's always right. Anyway, I guess I'll tell her, I can't stand not being around her, it's tearing me up inside. I guess being with her is worth my honor, Mrs. P. The funny thing is I thought my honor was worth more than my life.", he told the woman who was his second mother.

"Ron she's been acting funny for the last couple days. I'm not sure what's troubling her. I think she'll come around. Please be patient with her.", Anne told him.

---

Ron headed into work, knowing that he was getting off early. He also knew that he needed some rest. For some reason his felt extremely tired, just after the wounds on Jimmie seemed to just go away. Ron didn't know what to make of it and was still a little upset with Yamanouchi for not advising him on how to appraise some of his situation with Kim. Finally when his shift was over her went home. He drove by the Possible home, but couldn't force himself to stop.

Ron found himself back in his tree house that he had spent most of his youth. He sat facing the open window as he began reciting the words he had been taught a couple years before. _'What must I do Lord?',_ he asked the divine being that he prayed to nightly. Suddenly in his mind it was revealed. "_You must show your love for her. Then you must go away. This time is not for you My son. You will find your path as she will come back to hers. Both of you must travel alone." _Ron's eyes opened in the revelation, _'Oh God no, I must leave her? Why God, why?', _he cried to himself in his misery.

It was after Ten AM when he rose from the sleep that he got after his meditations. He was still tired, but remembered most of what he had been told. _'Maybe it was my mind playing tricks.', _he thought.

Making the decision he called the Possible home. "Mrs. P, may I speak to Kim?", he asked.

"Oh Ronald, it's you. Kimmie's at the mall. Good luck.", she wished him.

"Thanks Mrs. P. I'll see ya later.", he replied.

_'Well, I might as well make this good.', _he thought evilly. Ron opened the safe inside his closet and pulled out the items._ 'If this doesn't do it nothing will. OK two stops to make, then we'll see what's gonna happen.', _he chuckled to himself.

Two hours later Ron was walking through the mall. He noticed the famous red mane as he walked by the Bueno Nacho. Quietly he crept in so that she didn't see him. He could see she was with someone. It was......

---

Josh whispered, "Now Possible, kiss me as hard as you can." She leapt into his arms driving her lips into his. "Now look over your shoulder and wave at your boyfriend. Then turn back around and kiss me again. Don't hold anything back."

Kim Possible did as ordered. They both smirked at the soon-to-be-former-boyfriend and waved.

"Hey Loser!", Josh called, "I have Kim to myself now get out of her life and stay out!"

Kim yelled, "Yeah! Loser. Good Bye and Good Riddance!"

Ron entered and stopped in his tracks. There she was. Kissing Josh. He watched. His heart shattered. As they leaned in for another kiss Ron Stoppable, the man who gave everything up for Kim Possible simply turned and walked out. His mind began to race._ 'How dare she?', _he thought angrily. Calming now, he thought, '_No she has made her choice. I must live by my word. What did Sensei say? Oh yes, be a true warrior and fade into the mist. If I am a true warrior, that is my duty. Goodbye Kimberly.' _"Good Bye Kimberly, good luck.", he called softly wiping tears from his eyes.

---

Josh looked around as he pulled his lips from Kim. _'Where is he?', _he thought worriedly. Pulling out his phone he called the number, "Stoppable is here. He has seen us kissing. I will move towards the rear doors, meet us there. I'm sure that is where he will attack me. Be ready sir.", he told the master.

Ron slipped back out the entryway of the eatery. His mind was racing. _'Why do I need these now?', _he looked at the roses. He started to throw them into the trash. Then he noticed an elderly woman. He quietly walked up to her. "Ma'am, pretty flowers for a lovely lady.", he told her as he handed the fragrant roses to her.

"Why thank you young man. May I have the name of one so gallant as you?", she asked.

"My name doesn't matter ma'am, but if you have to know it's Josh.", he told her.

"Well thank you Josh, you have the manners of a man twice your age.", she told him.

"You're welcome, but if you'll excuse me ma'am, I have to go. Have a good day ma'am.", Ron turned to leave.

"Good day, and thank you again, Josh.", she told him.

Ron will his mind reeling headed for the doors to the mall, wanting to get away. Before he could go far he came across some of his old cheerleader friends for high school. "Ron.", Tara called out, "Do you have a minute?"

"Yes Tara, what do you need?", he asked softly not giving away his agony.

"Have you seen Josh?", she asked.

"Uh...no Tara, sorry I haven't. Oh, one thing though. Guys would you all do me the favor of taking these chocolates off my hands? I bought them on a whim and I really don't care for them. Please take them as an apology of how I have treated you guys over the years.", he offered producing the five pound box.

"OMG! Ron, those are _'Jessie's Chocolates'_. They're the best I've ever heard of. Thanks a lot!", Marcella told him taking the heavy box from him.

Ron sorrowfully looking at Tara, while cupping her cheek, "I'm so sorry Tara, I really am. Listen, I have to go. I'll see you all some time."

Tara, seeing Ron's face, began to cry, "Ron? What's wrong?"

Ron turned to look over his shoulder, "I am sorry Tara, please forgive me. Goodbye." He continued walking not caring who looked at him now. He felt the door to his heart begin to close.

---

Ron never heard the calls of the beautiful African-American woman calling to him, he was focused on leaving before he lost control.

He was walking faster now. _'Only a little bit to go and I'll be gone.',_ he thought as his temper rose. He was about to exit the mall when he bumped shoulders with someone at the main doors.

"Excuse me.", he muttered to the person that he bumped into.

"YES EXCUSE you! You loser, Stoppable!", Bonnie Rockwaller hissed.

"I apologized Bonnie, I didn't mean to bump into you.", he told her keeping the last part of his temper in check.

"That is not good enough, you peasant person.", another voice sounded as an large hand grabbed him by the shoulder.

Ron, not thinking now, grabbed the offending hand and twisted. He spun and hurled Junior fifty feet across the mall into, and almost through, a block wall. In a blur he covered the distance. He picked up the billionaire's spoiled son by his chest muscles, with his weak hand, until Junior's feet were off the ground. "I didn't throw you _that _hard Junior, wake up.", he told him as he slapped him softly across the cheek.

Seeing that he had the wealthy teenager's attention, he told him, "Junior, never touch or speak to me, or Kim Possible, in an offending manner ever again." "Do you understand?", he asked the large trembling teen.

Suddenly another hand touched Ron's arm, "Please Mr. Stoppable, do not hurt my son anymore. I think he has learned his lesson."

Ron softened his grip on the spoiled teen. "I'm sorry sir. I just lost my temper. I'm afraid I injured Junior. One moment please.", Ron told the elderly man.

There was a quick flash of blue light. "Sir he should be alright now, just a couple of bruises left as a reminder. I'm sorry, I lost control. Sir, I know that you have contacts within the villain community. Would you deliver a message to them for me?", Ron groaned feeling the pain he had just produced.

"Yes my son, what may that be.", Senior asked.

"Tell them that this is a warning and a promise. The warning is this: Never, ever hurt Kimberly Possible, her friends and family, or my family and friends, ever again. The promise is: If they do, I will hurt down those responsible with lethal intent. Sir, do I have to repeat that?", Ron asked.

"No, Mister Stoppable you do not have to repeat that, I have a very good memory. I will pass that message along and I will tell them that I am retiring from the game and suggest that they do also.", he told the slightly glowing young man.

Ron let Junior down gently. He turned to Bonnie, "Miss Rockwaller, you just saw what can happen when people are provoked. Never say a bad thing to Kim Possible ever again."

She just nodded in awe at the glowing figure.

"Thank you all, I have leave, I am sorry I hurt you Junior and I'm sorry I scared you Bonnie, please forgive me.", he asked them.

Ron walked out the doors into the afternoon sun. He walked quickly until he came to a trash can. Monique had just arrived with several of the other girls when they saw him stop and take something out of his pants pocket. It was hard to see, but no one moved as they saw him open whatever it was and gaze inside. He closed the box and tossed it into the receptacle. He left moving even quicker now. The girls, after observing the scene, saw Bonnie crying in a corner as Junior was helped up by his father.

"What just happened?", Monique asked.

Bonnie replied, "I think we just found out who the real Ron Stoppable was. What was going on outside?"

Not answering her, the girls left to find out what just happened. They stopped at the container in question. Monique looked inside but couldn't see anything. Finally, Hope just picked up the can and dumped it out.

Among the trash was a small, velvet covered black box. Monique reached down and picked it up. Slowly she opened it. They all gasped when they saw the contents. Inside was an engagement ring and two matching wedding bands. Mo looked and could see some engraving on the inside of the smaller band. "God.", she said, "Doesn't this look like a match for Kim's ear rings and necklace?"

Tara spoke up, "Yes but there's engraving on the inside look."

None could make it out. "We gotta find out.", Monique told them.

---

Ron continued walking. His mind raced. _'What do I do now?' _After a while he paused. He looked at the poster in front of him. _'All I can be? Well maybe I still have a chance then. Maybe I can still make a difference.',_ he grimaced.

---

"Where is he?", Josh muttered, being antsy for the buffoon's blood to be soaking into the ground so that he could be free.

"He is not a fool. He will come in his own time, servant. If he feels a trap he will not just walk in.", the master explained, "You are not a warrior like the impostor. We will wait, he may not come for days. We have time and his woman on our side and in our possession. If he does not come today then we must maintain watch."

---

Ron entered the building. "May I help you, young man?", a well built man asked.

"Yes. Is this for real? Just how dangerous is it?", Ron asked pointing at a picture.

"Are you interested son.", he asked.

"Yeah, what do you need? I'm interested in helping people and making sure they can sleep safe at night. Will this work?", he asked.

"If you want excitement and adventure it's the ticket, but it will be the hardest thing you have ever done in your life. Here, fill this out and I need to see your birth certificate and driver's license.", he told the youngster.

"OK sir, but I don't have my ID's here with me. I don't have my birth certificate. I'm an orphan and I spent the last thirteen years in foster care. I can have my passport and driver's license in your hand in two hours, I have to pick them up at a house I'm staying at in town.", Ron told him after he finished. "Anyway, I'm in a hurry and wanna leave as soon as I can.. Let me get going. I'll be back before dark.", he told the older man who was dressed in a crisp uniform.

"OK Ron, I'll have everything and your bus pass ready. I'll see you then. I have to pull your school records and see if you have a police record son... sorry.", he told him.

"Here is the phone number for the last school I attended. They have my records and everything else you should need. I moved around a lot over the years so they might not have everything.", Ron replied.

"OK son, I'll call the school while you're gone.", Ron was told.

"Not a problem, see you in a couple hours. I can leave right away, there's nothing to hold me here.", Ron assured him.

Ron Stoppable ran home. He quickly tossed his things from his room into a few boxes. _'Won't need any of this now.',_ he told himself as he finished in only a few minutes. Next he wrote a quick note to his parents. He packed his small backpack with clothes for a few days. Then he opened his safe and removed the documents, cards and other information that he knew he was going to need. Ron pulled out all his 'Stoppable' ID's and put them on his Dad's desk. The other stuff went into his wallet and bag. He used the phone on the desk and dialed a well remembered number.

"Hey Tim can you guys do me a favor....Yeah, I know Kim's not home...Anyway, can the two of you take care of Rufus for me until my parents get back from their trip...They should be home by Tuesday....Yeah Thanks I'll be over in a few minutes. Ron grabbed Rufus and said, "Come on buddy, you wanna spend a few days with the tweebs?"

"Sure Ron.", the pink rat squeaked in reply.

Ron quickly walked over to the Possible home. He knocked on the door. Tim came and opened it. "Hey I just wanna thank you and Jim for watching over Rufus for a few days. I have to go outta town for a while and I just need somebody to watch over him till Mom and Dad get back in a couple of days.", Ron he told him in gratitude.

"Sure Ron, Rufus is fun.", said one half of the tweebs.

"Tim can you do me a real big favor? Kim and I had a big blow up. Don't mention Rufus to her, she might take it out on him and he doesn't deserve that OK.", Ron asked.

"Sure Ron, Kim doesn't know all the stuff that we haven't told her over the years. What's one more little thing?", he replied.

"Thanks, I owe ya big time. Hey I got a flight to catch, see ya. If Kim asks tell her I went to get permission. She'll know what that means, but don't mention anything else, OK? You know 'guy' secret.", he told the younger boy.

"Yeah I know Ron. See ya, have a good trip.", he told his friend.

Ron continued on his trek. He walked over to a group of buildings. Inside one he sat down and waited. "Next.", was the call.

"Take it all off, right down to the skin.", Ron replied.

"You sure?", the barber asked.

"Sure am. Shave it.", Ron replied.

After being relieved of his hair, Ron left and entered a large restroom. He entered a stall and changed clothes. He put on a ball cap and left, traveling in another direction.

Ron walked under the trees calming himself. He opened his phone and speed dialed the number for the restaurant. "Let me talk to Kelly.", Ron spoke in the mouth piece of the phone."

A minute later the head manager came on. "Kelly, what do you need Ron?", he asked

"Hey Captain. I'm going out of town. I don't know when I'll be back. Anyway, you guys don't need me underfoot. You're doing a great job. Keep it up. I left notes for dad and he'll make sure you have everything you need to keep improving.", Ron told his trusted friend.

"You sure Ron?", he asked.

"Yeah thanks for showing me the ropes. Take care.", Ron told him as he closed the phone.

Thinking for a moment, he re-opened the phone and dialed Felix's phone. "Hey Felix, how are ya doing?", Ron asked.

"Fine Ron, Zita and I are getting ready to head out for the weekend. What can I do for you?", he asked.

"Ah... I'm heading out of town for a couple of weeks too. Some of my climber friends are picking me up. Well I boxed up some Team Possible stuff to send to Wade, you know, to have some it worked on. Funny thing is that my computer crashed too. When you get back could you send him an e-mail to the Kim Possible site and have him pick it up next week. Mom and Dad should be home by Tuesday. I left a note for Dad so he'll know what to give Wade.", Ron explained.

"Why don't you tell Kim to get hold of Wade?", his buddy asked.

"Ah...well Kim's not real happy with me right now and I think that we just need a few days just being away from each other you know. Anyway I don't want to bother her with this right now.", Ron replied

"Sure Ron, I can send the e-mail for you. I hope you two patch it up before it gets worse.", Felix told his friend.

"I hope we do too buddy, but we had a little argument and I gotta let her calm down before I even try. You know what they say about red hair, it's not that far off sometimes. It's gonna be fine though. Thanks for asking about Kim and me. Hey you and Zita have a good time, I'll catch you later. Goodbye.", Ron spoke into the phone.

"Yeah, we'll try to have a good time. Hope you and Kim get through it. See ya later Ron, Bye.", he replied.

Ron looked at his phone, _'Well that takes care of the loose ends. I don't need this anymore. With the GPS unit in it I sure don't want to be found either.' _Ron took a small tool out of his pocket and removed the battery. He put the battery in his pocket and tossed the phone into a passing garbage truck. Ron walked two more blocks and threw the battery into a recycle container in the Battery's R Us store that he was just passing.

Stepping back under the trees for a moment, Ron unfastened the chain that hung around his neck. Concentrating, the necklace became a glowing blue katana. Turning it vertical he kissed the hilt. "Go back home my friend and thank you for honoring me. Wait until a more deserving Master than I claims you.", he told the Lotus Blade. He released the ancient blade. It hovered near him. "I said go. Return to Yamanouchi my friend.", he commanded.

The famous blade glowed brightly and in a flash, it vanished.

Two hours after he had left the office he returned and presented his credentials to the older man.

"Is this all you need sir?", Ron asked.

"This covers it. Here's your ticket. I'll give you a ride to the station.", he was told by the older man.

Thirty minutes later Ron was on a bus headed out of town. He noticed a couple of familiar cars come up alongside. He just turned away._ 'It's better this way. In a while nobody will remember the buffoon.', _he smiled to himself.

* * *

See that wasn't so bad was it? Two Chapters to go in this one.

ST 103


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: the following story is a work of fiction. The characters from the Kim Possible Show, you know Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable and so on belong to the Disney Corporation and not to myself. If they did, I wouldn't be working in a stinking factory to make a living. I'd like to make money at this, but let's face it I'm not good enough. So stroke my ego and read it. Thanks.**

**I wish to thank CajunBear73 for his tireless efforts in trying to make me appear intelligent and at least semi-talented. I really do appreciate his hard work. I'd recommend him as someone else's beta, but I still have dibs with Screaming Phoenix. I want to thank Spectre666 as well, he makes me think hard and makes me defend my stories and how and why I wrote a certain way. When you have to be ready for that, you think it through a lot better, trust me on that. We have enough yes men in the world and he isn't one. Also thanks for the encouragement that other writers have given me and a great thanks to readers that have thought that the works that I have written so far are worth reading. **

**Responses to the questions: Screaming Phoenix, you have to remember that Ron always had this "am I good enough" complex. With that and the dreams and Sensei's advise what is he supposed to do? Utcyborg, you haven't figured it out yet? Well when you do please let me know. Waveform, you got it right. Anguish on both of their parts. Who ever did this deserves to perish in a very slow manner, trust me it gets more complex. CB thanks again man. You know where this puppy is going, and you're still helping.**

**As for this story CaptainKodak observed you have to get through Good Friday before you can get to Easter. And I had to do it some way. So here it is.**

**Hey you guys knew this could happen...right?**

**ST 103**

* * *

Broken Promise

Chapter 10

_Middleton Mall:_

Monique, Tara, Hope, Marcella and Liz looked at the small box with the precious gold inside. "We have to make sure this was Ron's and not another person's rings", Hope told them.

"You never saw the set that Ron was giving to Kim piece by piece girl?", Monique answered.

"Yes I saw it, but are you sure it all matches?", Hope asked.

"Yes I am, I can't make out the engraving though, it's very fine and hard to read. I think we should go see what it says.", Monique responded. They followed the Black woman inside. They headed off to _Jerome's,_ the nicest jewelry store in the mall.

--

The small baldheaded man looked at the set. "I can give you a very nice price for these.", he told her, "These are one of a kind. They're not listed in the catalogs. I know the Master Craftsman. He doesn't come cheap.

Monique got him back on task. "Before you give me an estimate, I would like to know what the engraving says on the inside of the smaller wedding band.", she asked.

"Oh, OK, one moment please.", he told her. They followed him over to a large magnifying device that he looked through. "It says, 'To KP, the woman who owns my soul. RS'."

A few minutes later the bald man returned. As for the price I can give you 45 thousand for this set tonight. I could offer more, but the woman's band is already engraved. We would have to take it out and fill it back in. That takes time and some exacting work.

"Dollars? You mean 45 thousand dollars?", Liz stammered.

"Yes, though if you wait a week or two we should be able to double that.", the bald man explained, "I thought you may be in a hurry."

"Sir thank you for your time. I will think about it.", Monique told him keeping the ring set close to her.

--

"Girls, we gotta find Ron. I don't know what happened, but we gotta fix this fast before it's too late.", Tara spoke up.

The girls began to head out. They were nearing the door when Bonnie caught up with them, for some reason she wasn't wearing the same outfit that she had only a little while before. "What happened?", she asked.

"We Don't know B, but we have to find Ron. How long has he been gone?", Hope asked.

"I don't know maybe an hour, maybe a little more.", Bonnie replied.

--

"I don't understand sir, where can Stoppable be? He has to come looking for Possible. If we get him out here now I can distract him while you shoot him with those needles like you did Kim. It will be easy to cut his head off then.", he told the master.

"And servant, how would that regain my honor? This not about you and your feelings, but about regaining the honor that he took from me.", the master snarled, "If I killed him that easy then I would never regain my honor. I must break him and if that means taking his woman first, so be it. Go back inside, he may re-appear."

Josh took Kim by the hand and they re-entered the mall and took their places in the Bueno Nacho.

Kim's mind screamed at her, '_We have to help Ronnie, he's walking into a trap! Please Ron stay away! Be safe. I can't live with out you.' _

"Sit here Possible, I want a good view of the doorway. We might have to run, or you might have to fight him to give us time. Where is that loser?", he hissed growing impatient.

After nearly an hour a familiar form showed up. "Kim.", Monique cried, "What happened? Ron left and we can't find him."

Both Josh and Kim stood to face the African-American girl. "Kim is dating me now Monique. Ron doesn't matter to her anymore, so leave before I do something that isn't very nice.", Josh told her harshly.

"WHAT?", Monique spat, "What do you mean Josh Mankey, Kim and Ron were closer than anything just a couple of days ago. I don't believe it. The Kim Possible that I know would never switch boyfriends that fast. I know for a fact that she loves Ron Stoppable."

"Believe it Jenkins. If you don't believe me listen to Kim. Tell her Kim!", Josh prodded.

"I'm dating Josh now. Ron Stoppable doesn't matter to me anymore.", Kim stated dully.

"Well Kim, if Ron doesn't mean anything to you then why are you still wearing his ring when you're dating Josh?", Monique pointed out.

Just then Monique saw a crack. Kim began to tremble and weep. "M...my ring, R...Ron's r...ring.", she sobbed as she brought it up to her eyes, "Mmmyy ring, R..Ronnie." The tears ran down her face.

"Give me your hand Kim.", Josh ordered.

Monique watched as Kim did what Josh told her. He roughly grabbed her hand and took the ring that Ron had presented her with before the prom and casually tossed it to Monique. "This is how much the ring means to Kim. She doesn't want that loser around anymore after what he did. Take this as a reminder that Ron Stoppable is the biggest loser of all. All he did was fawn around her and he screwed it up. Now she's mine and not his.", he snapped.

At this Kim began crying with a vengeance. She rushed off. Monique made to follow her. "Leave her be Jenkins. Let her have her cry. After that she belongs to me. You have the loser's ring, be happy with that. Now I have a message for you. You have butted in enough, leave Kim Possible and her family alone. Keep your nose out of our business unless you want to end up like the loser. I can tell you that you don't want that. You're too pretty to end up losing your head.", he threatened her.

At this moment Tara stepped out having heard most of the conversion. "Josh Mankey, YOU JERK!!", she yelled, "You just dated me to get close to Kim so that you could break her and Ron up? You were in the middle of breaking up two of my _friends _I can't believe this, and to think that I actually thought I had a future with you."

"Tara, baby. It's not how it looks. I mean...well I mean.", he stammered.

"Like I didn't hear that whole conversation, Josh. What are you trying to do, start up a harem?", she accused, "Who's next, half the squad?"

"No Tara, I mean. Well I didn't mean..I uh.", he kept stammering.

"I never want to see you again Josh Manley. For all that I know, you must have drugged Kim Possible to get her react to you that way after she felt like she did with Ron. I wonder what was in those vitamins that you gave her, where they different then the ones you gave me? If you ever come close to me again Mankey, I swear I will tear out the things that you use to think with and grind them up. Then I will HURT you, do you understand me you jerk.", Tara shrieked before she ran off sobbing.

--

Hope and Liz were looking for a particular young man. Being after dark, they were having trouble locating him. Marcella had enlisted her sister to help. Bonnie and Senior were in another auto. They had stopped at the Stoppable home first, but found it empty. The billionaire called in help trying to find the teen who had recently left the mall seemingly intent on disappearing. Liz was keeping an eye out at the mall in case he returned. Already cell phones had been ringing. Friends were assembling, intent on finding the troubled Ron Stoppable before he did something stupid.

--

Monique looked at the pampered artist. "If you ever do anything to hurt Kim Possible, I will never rest until you are six feet under mister, remember that.", she warned.

"Don't threaten me Jenkins, worry about yourself. You don't want in the middle of this.", he advised her.

Monique stomped off to find the fragile blond that was crying her eyes out.

Josh walked off another way to try and find the redhead.

"Tara...are you in here?", Monique asked after spending nearly an hour looking for her.

"G...go away.", the once bubbly blond stammered back.

"I won't girl and you know it. Let's talk Tara.", Monique told her.

---

Ron got off the bus. He saw a man with a sign. He introduced himself.

"You have a folder for me son?", the older man asked.

"Yes sir.", Ron told him as he handed it over.

"Come with me son. I'll check this all over then we'll get you and the rest aboard the flight.", he told the teen.

_Yamanouchi, Japan:_

Sensei sat in meditation with his council. Finally not feeling anything he began, "Questions? Answers then?", when he heard nothing. A moment later two students entered.

"Master Sensei. You told us to warn you if something unusual happened. The Lotus Blade has just appeared not five minutes ago.", they gasped breathless.

"What do you mean 'just appeared?", Maku-san asked with a smile.

"Master, it has just appeared out of the blue. One moment it's honored resting place was empty, the next moment the blade was there glowing brightly.", one answered.

"Good." Maku-san announced, "The Chosen One will not be far behind. He will not be able to survive without the blade near him."

"Why do you think so my friend?", Sensei asked.

"That is how it is with the blade. It is how it always has been with the blade.", the other master replied.

"All we know is what is in the scrolls my friend. I think Stoppable-san is different. As I have stated before he does not think the same as our people do. We might have made a mistake.", Sensei observed.

"I am correct, how can it be otherwise?", he responded.

"I do not know, I just have a torn feeling in my heart that we may have caused unnecessary grief to the Chosen One and his mate. If so this may not be so easy to overcome. I fear for all the pain we may have achieved in this endeavor Maku-san. I feel we are wrong here.", Sensei told his friend.

"I am right my friend, trust me. I have never been wrong before. Why should now be any different? He will chose another mate, one who is much more _suitable_.", Maku-san finished.

_Middleton, Colorado:_

They left the restaurant as the mall closed. Ron Stoppable did not return. This seemed to put the master on edge. "We must prepare in case he doesn't show his face for a while. First we must makes plans. We cannot keep our vigilance at a high level without making some adjustments to where we live and how we conduct ourselves until the outsider re-appears.", he told them.

Looking at Josh, he told him, "Obtain a dwelling place near the Upperton University Campus, servant. I shall provide you with funds to do so. Enroll in that institution for the upcoming term."

"Yes master.", Josh replied.

Looking at Kim he began, Miss Possible we must cover several things. First we cannot have an emotional outbreak like you had earlier. That is unacceptable, and I cannot let this happen again. You're vitamins will be changed to make this so. Second, people will begin to ask about the scene that played out earlier. From now on, you have ended your relationship with Ron Stoppable and have turned to Josh for comfort. The reasons for doing so I will leave up to you. Do you understand so far Miss Possible?", he asked

"Yes sir, I understand. Ron Stoppable and I have become estranged and I am dating Josh again. I will attempt not to let my emotions hinder my mission again sir.", she replied.

"Lastly Miss Possible, you are to take the offer that Global Justice has given you in order to receive your education. This will make it more convenient for your studies and to allow us to keep track of your emotions. This will allow us to better stay focused in case the outsider reappears.", he instructed.

"Yes sir, but my parents are a little conservative and may not approve of me moving in with Josh. What should I tell them?", Kim replied.

"Tell them that you are an adult and these decisions are yours and Mankey's.", the taller man advised.

"Yes sir, thank you. They will not like the idea, but there isn't anything that they can do about the situation.", she finished dully.

"Good, go home Miss Possible. Do not push the issue yet since my servant has not rented a place for the two of you to reside.", he told them.

_Durango, Colorado:_

They had just pulled over for the evening. It was a small camping area. The van had hookups for staying there for several days. This had been the first chance that Zita and Felix had to get away from Middleton and explore their feelings for each other. Zita had cooked a meal for them on the small gas stove that was in the van while Felix moved around with surprising grace in his customized van. He got the bed ready in the back. Both were tired and couldn't wait to get to sleep.

Felix pulled the blanket over his girlfriend. _'I hope that Kim and Ron are working it out. They are just so right for each other.', _he thought at he closed his eyes with Zita snuggling close.

_Yamanouchi, Japan:_

"Follow me Yori-san and Hiro-san.", Master Sensei instructed.

The two did as instructed. Sensei motioned for them to sit as they got to a remote area of the campus. Casually checking around and satisfying himself that they were indeed alone he began. "You must return to Middleton. Your mission is to contact the Chosen One and keep him from following the blade here. There is something distasteful happening at the moment and I am not sure how to deal with it. You will appear to others as an engaged couple which you are in real life. Find out what is going on and why. I have this unusual feeling about Stoppable-san. I have tried to reach him through the higher plane. He either is not there or he is somehow blocking me. So enjoy yourselves and look forward to your nuptials upon your return to the school. I have already notified your families. Have a good trip Yori-san and Hirotaka-san and be very careful."

_Middleton, Colorado:_

Kim Possible entered her home. She tried to avoid her parents, but she failed when James heard the door close.

"Kimmie-cub is that you?", he called out.

Kim entered the living room. "Yeah Daddy, what's up?", she asked.

"Did Ronald find you?", he asked wondering if they had worked their differences out.

"Yeah he found us...I mean me.", she told him.

"Us...me? What are you talking about Kimmie?", he asked worriedly.

"Dad, I broke it off with Ron Stoppable. I'm dating Josh again.", she confessed.

"WHAT?", Anne butted in, "What happened?"

"Mom, I don't want to talk about it. I'm going to quit Club Banana too. I'm going to take that offer that Global Justice made to me. I'll fill you guys in with more in the morning. I'm tired it's been a long week.", she muttered.

James and Anne looked at each other. She climbed into his lap. "Oh Jimmie, what happened?", she wept into her husband's shoulder. James held his beautiful wife. _'What went wrong son? I'm sorry, I wish it wasn't so.'_

---

The genius looked at her phone. _'How did that happen? Is everybody going crazy? It's too late tonight to work this out, I hope that everything doesn't just explode before tomorrow morning.'_, Justine Flanner grimaced. She softened as the calloused, huge hands caressed her back. "Thanks Mike. You got the right place, just a little lower. Ahhh.", she moaned as the stiffness left her body.

---

Kim tried to rest._ 'Please God forgive me, I've betrayed him. What have I done to him? Where is he? Ron, please honey. I need your help. I can't get free and I'm getting weaker. Please come back for me, they made me do it. I'll never get him back now. Why wasn't that gun loaded? At least I could wait for him then.', _her mind screamed at her.

---

Wade Load was watching cell phone traffic in the vicinity. No one knew that he had this capability and he wanted to keep it a secret. _'Why are almost all Ron's classmates talking about him? What is going on? I'd better call Kim. She'll go nuts if we can't find Ron.',_ he thought trying to locate Ron's cell through the GPS unit inside. He worked for several hours, still nothing from Ron's phone. No one was at the Stoppable home either. Wade decided to call the Kimmunicator. No dice. _'Kim must have shut it off.', _he frowned. Taking one more chance he called the Possible home.

A familiar voice answered Wade on the other end of the phone line. "Mrs. Possible?", Wade asked.

"Yes Wade what's wrong? I know you wouldn't call this late unless there was a mission or problem.", she answered.

"Is Kim at home ma'am?", he asked.

"Yes, she came home a little while ago and went right to her room. She is distraught and tired. She told us that she and Ron broke up. Do you have any idea what happened between them?", Anne Possible asked as James was waking up.

"I have no idea Mrs. Possible. I tried to get hold of Ron. There's no answer on either his cell or the Stoppable home phone. I tried earlier.", he replied.

"Oh, the Stoppables are not home this weekend Wade. Ron dropped Rufus by earlier so that the twins could watch him until Dean and Barb got home.", she confided.

"Mrs. P I have a confession to make. I've been monitoring cell phone traffic....please don't ask me how, but I've been getting information that Ron has disappeared. And you know the chip hasn't worked since the invasion.", he told the surgeon.

"Well Wade, Ron told the twins that he was going to try and get 'permission', whatever that means, and he'll be gone for a couple of weeks. We were going to tell Kimmie, but she was very tired when she entered the house.", Anne told him.

"OK then Dr. Possible, I'll shutdown for the night. I will attempt to try and reach some of Ron's other friends tomorrow. Maybe I can put it all together so that it makes sense. I hope that those two come to their senses soon. Goodnight ma'am, I'm sorry I disturbed your sleep.", Wade apologized as he hung up the phone

---

The eccentric billionaire sat behind his state-of-the-art global communications system. "Comrades.", he started, "I see most of us are here. Earlier today I was asked to convey a message to you all from a friend of ours. After seeing what my and Junior's future may be I have decided to listen to him. I highly suggest that you all do the same thing."

"Vat are you talking about?", the one with the helmet asked.

"Yes laddie, my question as well.", the balding redheaded man stated while playing with the end of his man-skirt.

"Our young friend, Ronald Stoppable, just made a warning and a promise to me, my colleagues.", the older man told them.

"And what is that Senior?", the blue skinned one queried while his green skinned assistant sat on his left.

"Just this my friends. Here is the exact message from the one that Dr. Drakken calls the buffoon: "Tell them that this is a warning and a promise. The warning is this: Never, ever hurt Kimberly Possible, or her friends and family or my family and friends ever again. The promise is: If they do, I will hunt down those responsible with lethal intent. Sir, do I have to repeat that?", the billionaire paused waiting for message's significance to sink in to them. "Does everyone understand the message?", he asked politely.

"Zoh, he has challenged zus zen?", the short one yelled.

"No I don't think that he has challenged us at all.", Shego began, "It was his way of letting us know that it would be a very good time to change our careers. I witnessed firsthand what Princess' sidekick did to those aliens a few weeks ago. For one, I have no intention of having anything like _that _happen to me. I want to live to a ripe old age and haves lots of boyfriends to give me pleasure.", she announced.

"I concur with my associate gentlemen. I have already received offers to work for companies that are interested in some of my work. In ten years or so I hope to retire to a Caribbean island to live out my live in relative ease. I think it is a wise choice given the grim consequences if we don't heed the message.", Dr. Drakken told them.

"Vat? Ve give up zo easily?", the munchkin yelled.

"My friends, I think it is time for me to go to the nineteenth hole. I think that my barrels of malt that have been maturing are just about ready to bottle. So, I am going to just play the auld game with a few of my friends and watch my income rise. Yes, I think it's time to wear a modern kilt from now on and not this old rag." Duff told them.

Seeing that his comrades were leaving the game that they had played with the famous teen heroine and her sidekick, he asked, "Doctor, do you think you can help find me employment at one od zos labs?"

"Professor, I'm sure a man with your abilities will be in demand once the governments of the world realize that their sorry behinds were saved by an eighteen year old boy." Drakken told him.

"OK zen, I will retire as well. Ze green lady iz correct.", Dementor announced his retirement.

Drakken told them, "I will pass this information off to Ed and Amy. If any of you can let the others know of our decision to quit this lifestyle." Drew asked them, "How about we get together around the holidays and pass lies around? It'll be a lot safer than having Stoppable after us. I'm working on a new eggnog maker that might make me millions."

"All agreed then?", Senior asked.

"Yes.", Dr D announced.

"Aye laddie.", Duff Killigan responded.

"I'm so outta here, with the money I have saved from Dr D's whacked plans I won't have to work the rest of my life.", Shego told them all, "I just retired."

"Zo do I. I will shut zound zee lab today." Professor Dementor announced.

"Good then.", the billionaire told them, "I will let the others know of Mr. Stoppable's message and I will notify Global Justice that we are out of the villain business. I'm sure that Gemini will see the prudence of this action. If not then he can face Stoppable and Global Justice himself. Good day everyone and good luck in your future enterprises."

_Middleton, Colorado:_

Just returning from the weekend, the enhanced cell phone is Felix's van rang. Looking at the display over the steering wheel he grimaced,_ 'A blocked number? I wonder who has that technology?'. _Punching a button on the dashboard he answered, "Renton."

"Felix?", a voice asked.

"Yeah that's me. Who's calling?", he answered.

"This is Wade Load, I'm a friend of Ron and Kim's.", said the voice.

"Oh yeah, I know. Kim and Ron talked about you a lot. What's up Wade?", he asked.

"Do you know where Ron's at?", Wade asked.

"Oh, he went out of town for a couple of weeks to go climbing with some guys from that school he went to about a year and a half ago. He told me that he had some gear for you to have checked out while he was gone.", Felix told Wade.

"What equipment?", Wade asked surprised.

"I don't know he said his parents should be back tomorrow and his Dad had a box to give to you.", Felix confided.

"Felix, he didn't have any equipment that needed any work. Are you sure?", Wade asked.

"Yeah, that's what he said Friday afternoon. I was going to send you an e-mail through the Team Possible site today after I cleaned out the van, Zita and I just got back into town. Ron said it was not any hurry since he was going to be gone for a couple of weeks. Why? What's going on Wade?", Felix asked becoming concerned.

"Felix were Ron and Kim having any trouble that I'm not aware of?", Wade asked mining for more information.

"The only problem was that Kim wasn't real happy about the secrets that Ron had to keep from her. I don't think that would effect them. I know that Ron had been trying to get permission to tell her something, but whoever he made the promises to was not letting him out of his vow.", Felix told the tech guru.

"The other night Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable broke up and Ron disappeared. Kim's dating Josh Mankey now.", Wade told him.

"WHAT?", Felix sputtered, while in the background Wade could hear someone cursing in Spanish, "How did that happen?"

"I don't know and who was that?", Wade asked.

"Zita just had a meltdown. Right now she's cursing under her breath Wade. Let me know if you find out anything. I gotta calm my girlfriend down before I have to completely remodel my wheels. Anyway thanks for the heads up. I'll look on my end too. Maybe Ron's somewhere doing some online gaming.", he told Wade.

"Well maybe, but there's one thing to consider. Ron left Rufus behind. Why would he do that?", Wade asked.

"Only if he wasn't coming back soon, or where he was going he couldn't take a pet with him. Otherwise they're inseparable." Felix responded.

"He's only done that a couple of times. Rufus didn't come to the prom and Ron didn't take him to that climbing school because it was too cold for him. So maybe you're right about the climbing vacation Felix. It's just there's a lot of stuff going on at.......hold on, I'm getting another hit on the site. It's an announcement of some kind. Hold on.......Wow, you're not going to believe this one Felix, but all the major techno villains just retired. That doesn't leave Global Justice much to do now. Man that's weird, they must have decided with aliens trying to take over the world it's not too safe for them anymore. I'll check things out from my end Felix. I'll talk to you later.", Wade told him.

Wade then called the number of the climbing school that he had in his files. He punched in the numbers. A moment later the phone picked up. "Climbing school, Charlie Oats here. How can I help you?", a voice asked.

"Mr. Oats, I am Wade Load, a close friend of Ron Stoppable. Did any of your people pick Ron up Friday to go climbing somewhere?", Wade asked.

"Ron? No Mr. Load, all of our teachers are on the mountain right now. I'm not because I twisted my knee and I'm out of service for a month. I could find out though, it might take me the rest of the day to do this. I'll send out an e-mail. I should have responses tonight. The ones that I don't get something back from I'll call. Most of the guys have Sat Phones now to keep in touch. Let me get your phone number and I'll get back to you later then.", he told Wade while taking down the information.

* * *

Well there is one more chapter in this section of the major story line.

A big thanks to those that are still on board. In 'Seperate Lives' there will be drama and a lot of adventure.

Thanks again for reading.

ST 103


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: the following story is a work of fiction. The characters from the Kim Possible Show, you know Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable and so on belong to the Disney Corporation and not to myself. If they did, I wouldn't be working in a stinking factory to make a living. I'd like to make money at this, but let's face it I'm not good enough. So stroke my ego and read it. Thanks.**

**I wish to thank CajunBear73 for his tireless efforts in trying to make me appear intelligent and at least semi-talented. I really do appreciate his hard work. I'd recommend him as someone else's beta, but I still have first dibs with Screaming Phoenix. I want to thank Spectre666 as well, he makes me think hard and makes me defend my stories and how and why I wrote a certain way. When you have to be ready for that, you think it through a lot better, trust me on that. We have enough yes men in the world and he isn't one. Also thanks for the encouragement that other writers have given me and a great thanks to readers that have thought that the works that I have written so far are worth reading. **

**And now for the reviewers. Thanks to Drag0nf1y, you're welcome. Sit back an relax the fun isn't over yet. S P, you like what I did? Wow, I mean wow. Yes pain and disappointment. Nearly anguish. But it happened, now what happens next? My buddy Waveform, ah...you picked up on a crucial player...Tara. She shows what she's made of in the next story. I hope you like how I portray her. CB, you have to remember this, no one ever really said Josh Mankey was a hero, he's an artist. A pretty boy. He is what he is. Will the heartbreak end soon.....As long as I'm writing probably not. And a long journey begins.**

**As for this story CaptainKodak observed you have to get through Good Friday before you can get to Easter. And I had to do it some way. So here it is.**

**The final chapter of 'Broken Promise' is here and it's time to get dirty.**

**ST 103**

Broken Promise

Chapter 11

_Global Justice Headquarters:_

Will Du looked at his boss strumming her fingers on her desk_, 'How did she find out? Well she has to understand, he was only the amateur's sidekick, better him that a whole bunch of people.'_

"OK Agent Du, tell me again what made you, and some of our best agents, think it was a good idea to attack an eighteen year old man who has been _VERY_ useful to our organization in the past?", Dr. Director growled.

"We wanted to question him ma'am. I thought you would be happy to get the information. Sometimes the ends justify the means. He didn't want to come in peacefully.", he replied.

"After I forbid you to bother him, how could we as an agency try to bully him when we decided that he wasn't going to be included in the future plans of Global Justice? If I remember correctly, you called him Miss Possible's sidekick and an amateur. Were you going to dissect him like you had discussed in front of me after Possible left? I made it clear to Miss Possible that we did NOT want to use him in Global Justice. You know she had to tell him of our decision. That was her responsibility as the leader of her team. Then you clowns go after him. My God what were you people thinking with?", she snapped.

Will paled for a moment. "Dr. Director, we felt we needed to do something to find out what happened during the invasion. We were doing you a favor ma'am. Maybe our actions were a little over the top but it was for the greater good.", he responded.

"Agent Du, I did NOT need that favor. Nor do I appreciate that behavior from my agents If word of that attack gets out, do you know WHO has to answer to the press and the investigation that is sure to follow? I'm sure that state and federal law enforcement agencies would like to find out why we did this. You morons even wore uniforms. Just how stupid are you? The United States has something called LAWS Agent Du. Things like illegal search and seizure, you know the Fourth Amendment of the United States Constitution, it's part of the Bill of Rights. And grabbing him for the_ 'greater good'?_ Do you know what that sounds like to me? How about 1930's Germany, or don't you even realize that young man's background and who he lost in that War, and what happened to some of his family? Before you attacked him did you even attempt to place him under arrest or read him his rights? And you still haven't answered my question mister. Were you planning on cutting him up?", she yelled.

"No ma'am, I thought that since he had worked with us in the past, he would come along peacefully and no one would ever know.", he confided.

"So then, you were going to just make Stoppable disappear. How do you like the idea of spending the rest of your life in a federal prison, with other predators? Think for a minute about the trial that would result. The media would have you convicted before they even sat the the jurors. It would be an outrage, a global agency to help people and stop all types of villains using it's resources that that manner? Can you even begin to imagine the circus you would create, you idiot? The inmates at one of those prisons would just love a young man like you as a toy. Just think about that. When police agencies abuse power, they are put in with the rest of the population. Those inmates just love having former policemen among them. It adds some spice to their lives. It wouldn't do much for your's though.", she continued to rip into his hide.

"Ma'am, I said I was sorry.", he explained.

"Sorry doesn't cut it mister and if you want that to be your official title from now on, all you have to do is mess up once more. Now you know that Kimberly Possible is joining Global Justice and will be attending college under our enhanced program. You will stay away from her, you will not mention the name of Ron Stoppable or refer to him in any manner. And you will not mention the little escapade that you and your fellow agents engaged in the other evening. Do I make myself clear, young man?", she hissed.

"Yes ma'am, I suppose we got carried away. I'm sorry, it won't happen again. I won't mention Stoppable's name to her either.", he told her.

"Oh Agent Du, I'm sure it won't happen again….ever. Until further notice, you are suspended from field duty. Just be glad that I don't turn you over to the government so that they can deport your stupid behind. Now, send in the rest of the members of your little blanket party, Agent Du, then get out of my sight! As a matter of fact, why don't you report to the maintenance staff? I'm sure that one of the cafeterias needs to have all the floors completely refinished by hand.", she ordered.

"Yes ma'am." he replied as he got up and left._ 'They are not going to be happy when Betty gets done with them',_ he mused as he walked off to his assignment.

A half hour later five more agents left the director's office with their tails between their legs as they headed for similar assignments.

Dr. Director wondered about the young man that had whipped some of her agents like they were white belts and he was a grand master. _'Just how was he able to do that? We need to get him in here. He might be the right one to be used as an enforcer, or even a one man wrecking crew, if need be. I wonder if Possible will let us recruit her boyfriend now? With Possible coming in I wonder if we can get the kid genius to follow her in? I guess I could make the offer and see where it goes.'_

_Middleton, Colorado:_

Wade looked at the number calling him. "Yes Mr. Oats. Did you find out anything about Ron's climbing trip?", he asked Charlie.

He didn't go with one of our former students Mr. Load. So I can't tell you where he is. I'll keep asking around though, I hope you find him, he did real good that time he saved that young woman off Longs. Some of the climbers still talk about that over a beer. Good luck in finding him. If you hear from him, give him my regards. Goodbye.", Charlie told him.

His phone rang and he checked the number. _'What does she want?',_ he mused. "Yes Dr. Director, how may I help you?", he asked.

"Mr. Load, it appears that Miss Possible has decided to accept Global Justice's offer to continue her education. With the course load and being an official member of our organization, she simply will not be able to continue to keep Team Possible up and running for several reasons which will have occurred to you already. Therefore, I am offering you a senior position within Global Justice as well, beginning from the moment Team Possible goes inactive. You will be compensated very well young man. What do you think?", she asked

"Well ma'am I can give you a conditional yes. I need to talk to Kim first though. If she's taking the site down, I will be available and the offer sounds quite nice.", he told her.

"OK then, I will pencil you in. When Miss Possible signs I will make it permanent. Thank you Mr. Load, I'm sure that you will enjoy being part of Global Justice. Oh one more thing, have you heard from Ronald Stoppable lately, I think that he needs to be offered this opportunity as well. Your team was quite successful and it might continue on at our level as well.", she told him.

"It seems that Ron isn't in the area right now Doctor. I have heard that he was traveling to get permission for something, then I heard a rumor that he went on a climbing trip with some friends. You know how he enjoys that activity. So I am not sure where he is and when he'll be back.", Wade replied wondering, _'What in the world? Before they thought of Ron as a leper, now they want him in the organization.'_

"You don't know where he is? I thought you always knew his whereabouts, Mr. Load. Very well, when you talk to him again, please make him aware of my desire to make the offer to him.", she finished.

"Yes ma'am I will when I get hold of him, thank you again for the offer.", Wade finished as he shut the connection down.

_'Damn where could Ron have gone off too and what's going on with Kim? Well she always wanted to work at GJ. I guess I'd better get this over with.' , _he frowned as he punched up Kim's Kimmunicator.

In a moment Kim appeared on the screen. "What's up Wade?", the red haired heroine asked.

_'What the heck? Oh well let's go with it.',_ he thought as he began to speak, "Uh...hi Kim, just to let you know earlier today all the major techno villains retired at the same time. I don't know what caused them to do so. I only know that they made the announcement to GJ and our site."

"Wow, Wade that's great! Now I don't have to worry when I go off to college. Maybe I can get a couple of years away from dodging lasers and exploding lairs.", Kim laughed.

"Yeah that's great Kim. I uh...um heard that you and Ron split up. Are the rumors true?", he asked.

"Yeah Wade, Ron was holding back on me with those secrets so, we broke up. It was sorta brutal and I don't want to talk about it. Don't mention anything on the site about it OK.", she asked.

"Sure Kim, I'll keep it hushed up. Is there anymore that you can tell me?", he asked.

"No Wade, I really don't want to think about it either. I'm dating Josh Mankey again, so Ron and I are through. I think Josh wants to talk to Ron, so if you hear from him let me know. Do you know where he's at?", she asked.

"No Kim, I don't. I did hear that he was going to try and get permission for something. At least that's what I heard. Do you think that will make any difference in how you feel about Ron?", Wade asked.

"No Wade, Ron and I are through. Josh took my ring off and threw it to Monique, so I guess it's over. It was fun though, while it lasted.", she confided in her tech person.

"Josh took your ring off instead of you? Don't you at least think you should have done that instead?", he growled.

"Josh took decisive action. I probably never would have done it on my own. Now I feel free again. I haven't felt this way in a long time and I love it. I don't have that loser hanging around my neck anymore. If you hear from Ron let me know. I guess I never told him goodbye, not that it matters anymore. Oh one more thing Wade, effective tonight, I am deactivating the site. Team Possible is no more. I'll be accepting the offer from Global Justice and I won't be an amateur anymore. Too bad _Ron_ still is. Thanks for your help all these years Wade, I really appreciate it. Good Luck.", she told him.

"Thanks Kim, I'll take the site down right now and leave a note to contact Global Justice, Team Go or Team Impossible. The notice that we're down will stay on until the duration of the site license expires. It's been great working with you and Ron over the years. Take care of yourself.", he told her breaking the connection, not realizing that she was already gone. _'She didn't even wait for my goodbye, what the hell happened? Ron where are you? What did you do to her?',_ he groaned inwardly.

_Yamanouchi, Japan:_

The honored elder looked at those around him. _'Soon they will come to my way of thinking. Yori-san will come to her senses and do her duty. It's too bad for Hirotaka-san. There will be only one honorable way for him to proceed. I hope his family is not further dishonored, but this must happen for the Chosen One to reach his potential. All he has to do now is return for the blade.', _he thought grimly, _'I hope Fukushima does not carry out his threat to Stoppable-san.' _He looked sharply at his old friend, "Where is Yori-san Sensei?", he asked.

"Yori-san and Hirotaka-san are on an information gathering assignment my friend.", Sensei answered.

"Together, my friend?", Maku-san asked.

"Yes, I thought that they would use the mission to become more in-tune with each other. Are they not betrothed.", Sensei countered sharply.

"Of course they are my friend, however I thought that we determined that Yori-san will take Stoppable-san as her spouse now that Possible-san is out of his life.", he responded.

"I did not agree to those terms my friend. I will not tear them apart just to make your plans come together. If Possible-san casts Stoppable-san aside then he must make his own way in the world. Until he asks for help I cannot help him. Remember the ban _you_ placed on our aid. We will follow that, Maku-san, to the bitter end, even if it costs us the Chosen One on this Earth.", Sensei snapped.

"But I meant for Possible-san and the Chosen One to separate. I did not feel she was his correct path.", Maku-san told his fellow master.

"What have you done Maku-san? Have you dishonored our school? We had no right to interfere with Ron-san's private life. The world has trusted Kim-san, why could not we? We should have let Ron-san tell her to allay her concerns. Now what will happen? We have driven a wedge between them. We have dishonored ourselves. All I see now is harshness and pain.", Sensei retorted getting up from his friend in disgust. In moments Maku-san was deserted.

_'What have I done? I have gone too far with my arrogance and have destroyed two lives in the process.', _he thought as he considered the consequences of his actions.

_Middleton, Colorado:_

Dean and Barbara Stoppable drove up to their home. It was deserted. "Maybe the kids had a mission dear.", Dean told his wife.

He went inside to check his for notes while Barb carried in Hanna. "Dear, we have a problem.", he called out after a few moments. He had Ron's ID's and the letter his son had written a few days before. He turned on the light and sat down. He studied the letter closely. "He's gone, our son is gone, dear.", he told her softly

"Where did he go?", Barb asked.

"He didn't say. He told me something about the strange dreams he had been having for a while. I know he was worried that he would finally lose Kimberly. It looks like he has and he just couldn't deal with it.", he told her, "I'll read the note that he left."

"_Mom and Dad. I am going away. Please look after my trust for me. I'm not sure when I'll come home, if ever. My worst nightmare has finally come true. KP...I mean Kim has found another. Don't hold it against her. It must have been fate. I saw it coming and couldn't do a thing to stop it, even though I tried as hard as anything I have ever done. Do me a favor and remain friends with Kim and her parents, and the twins too. Speaking of the twins, Rufus is there at the Possible house. I asked them to watch him till you got home._

_The restaurant is gonna need another jack-of-all trades, Dad. Please help them out, they're making big progress in the food industry and it has been my pleasure to work with them._

_I'm sorry Mom and Dad, that I couldn't be a better son. Don't try to find me as I have assumed different identity. Right now I am a broken person and am going to try and find myself. I hope to heal someday, though I doubt if I ever will. If you haven't heard from me in eight years have me declared dead, because, by then, I probably will be. You guys can have the assets in the trust to do with as you desire at that point._

_Thanks for raising me. I love you all. Sometime later, when she's old enough to understand, tell Hanna about her big brother. Please don't show this to anyone that Kim will talk to. I have messed it up, she's happy and now I have to find my own place in the world._

_Goodbye and take care.----Ron."_

Barb got up and went to a cabinet. She took out a bottle and poured some of it's contents into two glasses. She raised her glass, "To my son, Ronald Dean Stoppable, World Hero. May he find his way in life and return to us safe."

"Amen.", Dean replied.

"Brudder?", Hanna asked looking from her mother to her father.

---

After a few minutes they got in the car to go retrieve Rufus. Dean had called ahead and was relieved that both the parents were home. He brought the letter to show them. Ron's words described the situation better then they could.

Anne was looking at the note. "He's gone. He knew it was going to happen and he stuck by Kimmie until she dropped him? I'm so sorry Dean and Barb.", she told them as her husband took the note from her hand.

After a few moments James began cursing, "I need to wring that Mankey kid's neck. What happened? Kimmie's being very distant right now. She doesn't want to talk about it. Whatever words passed, it must have been harsh."

"Where's Kimberly now, James?", Dean asked.

"She accepted that training thing with Global Justice. She's spending the next few weeks there and then she has to start at Upperton. So today she's going through orientation. If she keeps her nose to the grindstone she will be out and have her Bachelor's Degree in two and a half years.", James replied.

"That's pretty tough James. How's she going to do that?", Dean asked.

"By working her butt off. She won't have time to date for a while. It'll keep her busy. She already put her notice in at Club Banana. She might as well enjoy what free time she has until like tomorrow.", he chuckled.

"So you're not worried about becoming a grandfather early then are you?", Barb laughed.

"She won't have the time and shouldn't have the energy.", Anne giggled.

Barb's cell phone took that opportunity to vibrate. "One moment guys...huh I don't know this number...Hello Barb Stoppable. Monique Jenkins?....oh yes I remember, you're one of Ronald's friends....well we're not home right now. We're at Kimberly's home....Sure we can meet you here....OK then, we'll see you in a few minutes.", she replied in the phone.

--

There was a knock on the door a few minutes later. Anne got up to let Monique in. "Kim's not here, is she?", Mo asked.

"No she's at orientation today, Monique.", Anne responded.

"Good.", Monique said.

"What, I thought you liked Kimberly Monique?", Anne asked.

"I do, but Josh threatened my life if I came around you guys.", she confessed.

"WHAT?", Anne asked in alarm.

"Yeah, anyway I have something for Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable, I guess you might want to see as well.", Monique told her.

Anne told her, "Follow me dear."

Dean and James rose when Monique entered.

Monique didn't waste any time. "The other day when Ron and Kim...you know, well I guess after Ron caught Kim in Josh's arms, he left in hurry from the mall. I tried to stop him, but I guess he didn't hear me. After he almost threw Junior...he's Bonnie's boyfriend now you know...oh yeah, through a concrete wall, he left the mall in a hurry except when he stopped for a second and tossed something in a trash. Well, we saw him and we dug this out.", she then produced the little box.

"No, dang it.", Dean muttered as he gazed at the small box..

"Is that the set, dear?", Barb asked her husband gazing at the little box as well.

"Yeah, it is. Ron used some of the trust money to buy it. He had one of the best jewelry makers in the country design and make this for Kimberly. The earrings and necklace are part of the set. If you notice, the workmanship is extraordinary. It's custom work, a one of a kind set. Ron was going to ask Kimberly to be his wife. I suppose he was a little too late.", Dean told them softly.

Anne took the box from Dean's shaking hand. "Oh my God, it's perfect. I'm so sorry. What do we do.", Anne asked.

"We can do nothing Anne.", Barb told her, "What's done is done. We can't undo it, we can't fix it. All we can do is not make it worse. Maybe Kimberly and Ronald were never meant to be together. It's too bad, I would have liked having you guys for in-laws raising a couple of grandkids together."

James went in the kitchen and got out a new bottle. He returned in a couple of moments. "I was saving this for when Ronald popped the question guys. I guess he was going to do it last week, but now it looks like that won't happen. I got this bottle of Balvenie 1976, Single Cask, just in case... you know? Anyway I got it right after their junior prom and I just hoped, you know? It's pretty rare, about as rare as the love that two kids have through all their growing up. And finally maturing into something that would last forever.", he sniffed thinking about what could have been.

He poured the contents from the bottle out into five glasses. "I suppose it's fitting if Monique has a sip too. She was their friend as well and she has lost them as we have lost them too." He raised his glass. "To Kimberly and Ronald, may they one day find peace, love and happiness." , he told them as he took a sip to the refrain of 'Here, here.'

They finished their toast to the two heroes. "Let's abide by Ronald's wishes and not tell anyone else what happened. He wanted to fade into the background. That's the least we can do for him.", Dean asked.

Monique looked at the adults, "But what happened? Why aren't they together? It's not right, you know, that don't you."

"We may never know. Josh has ordered you to stay away from Kimberly or he will harm you. We must assume that Ron may have done something to Kimberly, maybe not intentionally but he may have done something anyway. We won't know anything maybe for a long time.", Barb told the beautiful African-American woman.

_Global Justice Headquarters:_

Dr. Director was looking over the ten new agents that had been recruited to the enhanced training program. Kim Possible was indeed the gem of the class. All were exceptionally gifted, but none were even close to her skills. The failure rate in the program was nearly seventy percent. Betty idly wondered who would flounder under the workload. _'Well they start working in the morning, they'd better get some rest.',_ she mused.

Walking up to Kim, Betty asked, "Miss Possible, we may have been a little rash when we decided that Ronald Stoppable didn't have a place in Global Justice. I would very much like to talk to your boyfriend as well. Can you get hold of him for us?"

"I'm afraid Ron and I are not seeing each other anymore, Dr. Director. We broke up last week. I'm dating Josh Mankey now. I've tried to get hold of Stoppable, but I can't seem to. I did hear that he went on a trip and may be back soon.", Kim replied.

"I'm sorry it didn't work out Kimberly.", Dr. Director stated.

"Don't be Doctor. It's fine.", Kim finished as she walked away. _'You...you uncaring b...b...Bonnie! It's tearing us up inside....Did we ever show him how much he meant to us? Now we never can...Maybe this training will kill us and put us out of our misery. Then it will only be a wait, and we can be together again forever, if he still wants us.', _she screamed inside.

_Middleton, Colorado:_

He called the master, "Sir I have the apartment rented near the college campus as you instructed. As soon as Kim Possible is released from her primary training I will order her to move in with me so that I can keep a closer eye on her. You don't know her reputation on her web site, it said 'I can do anything' and she can. So it is a good idea to keep very close track of her. I am worried that her programming will come undone while she's in the basic part of her training."

"Do not worry, if she begins to stop taking the drug now, she will be taken out of the training because they will consider her unstable. At this point she can only hurt herself. Once we get her back under complete control we will be giving her a new combination anyway.", he told the American teen.

"A new combination?", Josh asked.

"Yes servant, she is supposed to be in love with you. The new medication will look like the pill her woman's doctor will give her. It is more concentrated. Make sure that she doesn't overdose. If you do it will have bad effects on her health.", he warned.

"I understand.", Josh replied.

"No you do not. I care not if she lives, dies, goes insane or goes on with her life after I get what I came here for. We have to be prepared for a long wait to catch our prey.", he told his servant.

"But that could take years.", Josh gasped, "I thought this would be over soon."

"Maybe it will, maybe it won't. I have an idea where the outsider may be headed, but I will not know for sure for some time. If he is where I think he will be, then you will be released by the end of the year. Be thankful that I allow you to survive.", the master snarled.

_Possible home:_

Kim was packing her bags when Anne knocked on her door. "Yeah Mom, I'm almost done here. The next weeks are gonna be pretty tough. Right after that I'm moving all my stuff to Upperton. Josh has an apartment just off-campus and I'm moving in with him when I start classes there.", she old her mother.

"You're moving in with a man?", Anne asked as she raised her eye brows.

"Yeah Mom, I'm an adult now and I think Josh and I have a future. He has a two bedroom apartment and it's only about ten minutes away from most of my classes. I'll see ya Mom I gotta go.", she told Anne Possible as she gave her a hug with tears in her eyes.

Anne watched her daughter leave her room and followed her downstairs to the Sloth. They hugged again. "Take care of yourself Kimmie and don't forget where home is."

_'James is not going to be happy.', _Anne worried, _'Hell, I'm not happy.'_

* * *

So ends the story 'Broken Promise'. Is it over? Surely not. The next story in line is called 'Separate Lives' from the title you can imagine what it's about. I can tell you that it ties 'Once Again' into the rest of the series. There will be adventure, drama and maybe a little romance here and there. There will be both light and dark moments.

Thanks again for tagging along. This whole thing got started just because I was waiting for Spectre666 to finish 'Silence' and I sorta got bored. So you all can blame him.

Again thanks go to CajunBear for all his work and putting up with my writing, or better yet lack of writing skills

See ya down the road in a little while. Come on CB lets go get some real lobsters on the way out of town. With any luck we'll be long gone before the tar heats up.

ST 103


End file.
